Introducing The Chases
by Gigi13
Summary: (Entourage x-over, but you don't have to watch it to understand.) Cordy gets an acting role in a movie staring Vince Chase. The two hit it off and she ends up pregnant. The baby is not exactly ordinary, like Cordy. What will happen? [Reposted.]
1. The Preview

First off, I gotta give props to Angels9thfantasy, who most future chapters of this wouldn't be possible without, and of course, for being a huge supporter of me writing this and going slightly insane over it in the process. I FINALLY got the first chapter done!

A/N: Okay this is an Angel/Entourage crossover fiction, but you don't have to be a fan of both shows to understand the whole thing. I'm trying to write it so fans of only one can enjoy it too. Also, this is a prequel to my fiction 'Meet The Chases', you don't have to read that to understand this, but I suggest reading it anyway, because...well...I want you too. (Lol) Oh and I might as well say that this is AU after Entourage season 1, and on Angel (I'm really screwing with the timeline) sometime after Connor was born on Angel (but he's 3 in this story.) And 'Chosen' happen, but Spike and Anya didn't die, they moved to LA. Also, Vince's age has been lowered to 24(I know he's actually around 28), and Cordy's has been upped to 24.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the Cordy/Vince baby and the occasional other OC that may pop up.

A/N2: I posted a challenge like this on the CCS challenge board.

On with the story:

* * *

Cordelia sat in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, flipping through the latest issue of 'People' and talking with her coworker Wesley. "What is wrong with your kind?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Men, what is wrong with you?"

Wesley rolled his eyes, "so I take it the date with whatever his name was, didn't go well?"

"You can say that again. That is the last time I ever date an investment banker! He was...so...BLAH! You know? The kind of nerdy, brainy, bookish, straightlaced kind...like you."

Wesley gasped, "hey, if I remember, there was a time when you thought I was 'hot' as you would say."

"Yes, but I was in highschool the. Everyone's done stuff in highschool they're not proud of. But, anyway, that's not the point. The point is, I can't find anyone...exciting."

Angel, Cordelia's vampire best friend, came down the stairs, over hearing Cordelia's statement. "Isn't there enough excitement in your life?" he then asked.

Cordelia scoffed, "please. I don't mean monster-of-the-day exciting, I mean, knows how to have a fun time out exciting. The two couldn't be more different. I want someone like..." Cordelia stopped before finishing her sentence, and stared at the magazine page, "...him," she finished, pointing to a picture of a well above average looking man. Wesley and Angel looked at the picture.

"Him? What's so great about him?" both men questioned.

Cordelia continued to point. "You can see him right? He's gorgeous. Plus, I bet he knows how to have a fun time."

"Yes, and those strippers on his lap, probably would agree," Wesley commented.

"Oh please, you know the magazine worked hard to get him in a compromising picture like that. I'm sure he's probably a great guy, I mean how can he not be, he makes good movies and look at his name."

"Vince? What's so telling about that?"

Cordelia sighed, "no, idiots. His last name. Look, its CHASE! Just like mine. Do you know what that means?"

"You two have the same last name," Angel answered.

"EXACTLY! We have the same last name! That's gotta be a sign that we're right for each other."

Both men stayed silent, afraid to speak. "So, speaking of stars, how's your acting going Cordy?" Angel asked, trying to change the topic, without being overly obvious.

"Okay, my agent left me a message actually, saying she got me auditions. I think one is for a movie titled, 'Crossing the Line,' I don't think it's a very big part, but its in an actual movie. So I really hope I get it."

Angel and Wesley smiled. "Well, so do we," Wesley said.

"Yup. And if you do, we'll be there opening night," Angel added.

"And all the nights after that. Do you know anything about the movie?"

"No, all she gave me was the title, and the hint that it wasn't a big role, on my answering machine message. I'm sure I'll get more info when I meet with her," she answered, still looking at the picture of Vincent Chase, Hollywood's 'it' man, and her dream leading man.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in LA:**

Actor Vince Chase, stumbled down the stairs of his LA mansion, holding his head with his right hand. "That was some night last night, huh Vince," Turtle, one of his best friend's said to him.

"You can say that agin. I'm still kinda trashed," he responded, as he looked around for aspirin.

"No shit. Yo, where the fucks your brother?"

"How the hell should I know? I just got out of bed."

"Well, he better turn up soon. I'm hungry," Turtle stated, upset that Vince's brother Johnny, the one with the cooking skills in the house, was nowhere to be seen.

"Why don't you try getting something for yourself?" Eric, Vince's other best friend/manager said, waling in the door, coming from the guest house he lives in, behind the house. He was holding some papers in his hand.

"Why don't you try shutting the fuck up?" Turtle responded. Eric gave him the finger.

"Hey, Vince, the deal's done," Eric then said to Vince.

"Okay...cool."

"What's the movie again?" Turtle asked.

"It's called 'Crossing the Line', Vince is playing a married FBI agent who goes undercover to take down some drug lords, willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done and in the process slowly gets seduced by the drug life, and forming friendships with the very people he's trying to arrest."

"And I cheat on my wife," Vince added.

"Cool," Turtle laughed. "So, who are the girls?"

"Um, they're looking at Kate Bosworth, for the wife, and they don't have the mistress yet, which isn't that big of a part. Ari sent over some head shots and info, though of some of the actresses auditioning." Eric explained.

"I don't need to go to that audition, right?" Vince asked.

Eric chuckled a bit, "of course you have to go. I told you already, you get say on who's picked and you have to read lines with some of the top picks."

"Damn. Let me see the pictures of the girls," Vince requested, holding out his hand.

"I wanna see too," Turtle said. They began to look through the pictures. "Some of these girl are hot!"

"Especially her," Vince said, picking up one of the pictures. Eric and Turtle looked at the picture.

"Yeah, she is. But what kinda name is Cordelia, though?" Turtle questioned.

"Who care's about her name. Look at her. Shit. I'd have an affair with her any day. Oh I hope she know's how to act," Vince stated.

"Vince, has the Ali Larter fiasco taught you nothing about how dating a co-star is a bad idea?" Eric asked.

"Hey, its not my fault she took the relationship for a hell of a lot more then it was," he replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Besides I don't care. This girl is hot."

"Dude, you two have the same last name," Turtle pointed out.

"See, another sign that I'm meant to be in her."

"You should say that to her when you meet." Eric sarcastically said to his best friend.

"Maybe I will," he replied with the same amount of sarcasm. "I definitely want her though."

Turtle laughed, "yeah, well then my moneys on you getting her."

**Back at the Hotel:**

"AAAAHHHH!" Angel and Wesley heard Cordelia scream inside the office on the first floor. They ran in and saw she was yelling at her cell phone.

"What?" the both asked her.

"You won't believe it! You won't believe it! You won't believe it!"

"Why don't you tell us what it is so we can see whether or not we'll believe it," Wesley suggested.

Cordelia breathed deep to calm herself down. "Okay I just got off the phone with my agent. The movie I told you guys about, is starring Vince! This is SO great! He's going to be at my audition, so even if I don't get the part, I can still meet him! And you know, all I need is thirty seconds to introduce him to my Cordy charm. You remember, Wesley."

"I thought you said that was a mistake?"

"Yeah, on my part, not yours. Of course you feel for me. I was the hot young chick, and still am. You were the stuffy older Wesley in the library. But you did kinda look like Pierce Brosden back then. But that's not the issue here. The issue is I'm going to be meeting the man of my dreams."

"Um...Cordy...you haven't met him yet. Maybe you shouldn't build him up so high before you do." Angel suggested.

"Oh, please. I can tell he's going to want me. And besides, its not like I'm expecting to have his baby or marry him or anything...yet. I haven't built him up that high. I just want to date him. And I will too. You'll see." She vowed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay that was all for now. Up next, Vince and Cordy meet for the first time. Until then, please, please leave reviews and let me know what you think. 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Thanks to Imzadi and Angels9thfantasy for reviewing.

* * *

Cordelia sat in the waiting room. She knew she could've done better in the audition, but she also knew she didn't bomb. "Cordelia Chase, we'd like you to come back in please," one of the producers said coming out of the audition room. Cordelia went back in, and this time Vince was there. "This is Vincent Chase, the star of the movie. We'd like to run some lines with him, please."

Cordelia and Vince shook hands and did the scene and then he went to talk with a bunch of producers and directors. "Well," one of the female producers said, "congratulations, you got the part."

Cordelia squealed and began jumping up and down in excitement. Soon enough she composed her self and tried to act cool. "I mean, ah that's great. Thanks."

"We'll call you and your agent with contract details within the next day or so."

As Cordelia was walking to her car, she heard someone calling her name. That someone was none other then Vince. "Hi. What's going on?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink or something to celebrate?" he told her. She was floored.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were great in the audition."

"Thank you. I think you are so great in all your movies."

"Well, thank you too. So, drink? I'm buying."

"Okay, sure. That'd be great. Thanks, Vincent."

He shook his head and smiled at her, "please, Cordelia, call me Vince. Vincent's for Hollywood Suits and my mother."

She tried not to blush, she had no idea why she was finding him so charming, but there was something about him that just clicked with her. "Okay then, Vince, as long as we're dropping formalities, call me Cordy."

"Cordy, huh? Sure. So, you are you available now, or do you need to make this drink for another time? "

"I think I can squeeze you in now," she flirted.

"I'm flattered. So, your car?"

Her smile got even bigger. "The rumors really true, huh? You can't drive."

He shook his head. "Nope. Then again, I never really tried either."

A slightly older man walked up to the two. "You ready Vince?" his brother Johnny aka Drama, who's also an actor, asked.

"I'm not going back to the house Johnny. Cordelia, here, and I are gonna go get a drink to celebrate her being in the movie."

"Really? Congrats. Welcome to the movie," he replied.

"I got him a role as one of the druggies," Vince explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny. In a way I feel like I know you. In highschool I knew, well, dated, a guy who watched reruns of your old show Viking Quest all the time. He even had a poster in is room."

"Oh, so that's the one guy who bought a poster, the mysteries finally solved." Vince joked.

On the way to the bar, they decided to go to Cordelia's apartment for a drink instead, because then they could talk and possibly work more on their lines. "This place is cool," Vince said walking in and looking around.

"Thanks. I was lucky to find it. An old friend of mine knew a guy and pulled some strings so I could take it before it even went on the market." She paused for a second to think about Doyle, the 'old friend', when actually in her mind he was probably the love of her life. That's what made her noticed that Vince had a some Doyle like quality about him, a playboy-yet-charming– quality. "I was so relieved too. I looked at some real dumps before finding this," she added.

"I know what you mean. It took sometime for me to find my place. I've often thought about moving as of late, upgrade a little, but in some ways its not worth the hassle," he said as he sat down on her purple couch as she got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "So much for me buying," he then said as Cordy handed him his glass.

"Eh, this is better."

"Yes it is. So, are you new to LA? I haven't really seen you in any films or TV."

She laughed sarcastically, "new, yeah right. No, I moved here right after highschool. The acting thing just hasn't worked out as well as I hoped. Until now." They clanged their glasses together as a toast.

"So if you haven't been acting all time, what have you been up to?"

'_Saving the world, hanging with vampires and demons, getting visions from higher powers. Average things like that,'_ she silently mused. "I work with my very best friends running an investigation agency."

'_A what? Now there's an answer I wasn't fucking expecting. She's pretty cool,' _Vince thought. "Wow. Really? Do you have a magnifying glass and everything?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Not yet. I'm not at that level yet."

"Well, whatever level you're on, I got nothing to hide."

"You better not."

"So, you moved here you said, where'd you live before?" he asked.

"Sunnydale, its about two hours from here. Do you want to work on lines?"

"Let's not and say we did. We worked already today. That was enough."

After about an hour and a half of talking, a new record for Vince, he decided it was time he could make his moved on her. He leaned in for a kiss, and was welcomed to do so. It was when he began putting his hands in places underwear/bras cover, that he was rejected. "Wow, okay, I think you have the wrong idea here, Vince." Cordelia said, moving away from him. "I don't want to have sex with you. I mean I do...no, wait...this isn't coming out right. I don't have sex with people I've known for less then two and a half hours, or two and a half days, for that matter."

'_What? She turned me down? That hasn't happen to me in years. I am so turned on right now,' _he said to himself. "That's great, good for you. I respect that. I'm sorry if I...you know."

"No, its okay. We just got our signals crossed."

"Yeah, so maybe I should get going, I'll call my brother or one of my friends to pick me up or something."

"Vince, you don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do. If I stay then the rest of the days gonna be weird. Why don't we wait a few days?"

"Huh?"

"A few days. Like three. I do owe you a drink, you wanna get one in three days?"

"Sure." Cordelia pulled out one of the business cards for Angel Investigations, that she kept on her at all times, incase she ran into people who seemed like they could use it, and wrote her home number on the back. "If I'm not home, you can call the agency. I'm there like all the time."

"Okay. I will."

Later that night, Cordelia and her friends were gathered at the hotel to celebrate her movie role. "So you really met Vince?" her friend Winifred 'Fred' Burkle asked.

"Yup. And he came back to my place after the audition," she explained. All the guys spit out there drinks. "Relax. I didn't sleep with him. Grow up and get clean minds."

"Well, its hard to believe that a bloody famous actor goes over to a hardly known actresses house to chat," Spike, the other vampire of the group said.

"That's all that happened. And we're going out again in a few days."

**Over at Vince's house:**

"So you're going out with the picture girl?" Eric asked as he passed Vince the bong they were using.

"Yup. In three days," he answered.

"You think she'll finally let you plow her?" Turtle questioned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Not sure? what the fuck?" was Turtles reaction.

Vince took a hit and then explained, "I don't know. She said no today, talked about how she doesn't sleep with people she don't know. I don't know if she'll go for it in three days."

"Then what's the point of going?" Johnny asked.

"Maybe he want's to get to know her, maybe form an actual relationship," Eric guessed hopefully.

Vince laughed, "I'm going because if I don't, then there's no chance of fucking her. But if going out with her a few times it what it'll take, then I'll do it."

"I should've known," Eric muttered.

"Damn straight. You know the last thing I fucking want now is to be tied down to one girl."

"I'll drink to that," Turtle said lifting his beer.

**Three Months Later:**

The movie had finished shooting two days ago. Throughout the shoot of the movie, Vince and Cordelia had been off and on. It was the longest Vince had ever been with a single girl, and it was the longest she was ever in a relationship that involved sex...a lot of sex. The two sat at a candle lit table in one of LA's most exclusive restaurants.

"So..." Vince said taking a sip of his wine.

"So...? What?" Cordelia questioned.

"So...are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. That's why I suggested going to dinner."

"Right, of course. So, what are your plans now that the movies over?"

"Well, I told you I got a three episode deal for ER, right?"

Vince smiled and took another sip of wine as the food was delivered. "Yeah. That's really great. Speaking of TV, I am doing a five or six episode arc on a show."

"Really? Which?"

"Lost."

Cordelia frowned a bit, "that films in Hawaii, right? How long will you be there?"

"About a month, maybe six weeks."

"Six weeks in Hawaii, I feel so bad for you," she teased. He laughed.

"Yeah right. How will I ever deal? There's one other thing, though."

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Cordelia nearly choked on a piece of bread, "tomorrow, as in, the upcoming day?"

Vince nodded, "yeah, that is the general definition. So, I guess this makes it the goodbye dinner. But, you know, if you wanna come and visit anytime, that would be cool."

She shook her head, "I don't know if I can. Between shooting ER and of course the agency, I'm pretty busy."

"Well, when I get back, we can see each other." Vince leaned across the table and ran a hand through her hair. "But since this is our last night together for a while, I think we should make it pleasurable," he whispered.

She blushed slightly, she didn't know why she did that when he said things like that, but she did. And he liked that. "Alright...shall we get started?"

He smiled widely, plopped a few hundred dollars down on the table and the two left for Cordelia's place.

When they got there, they didn't waste anytime. They went straight into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, and began to do what she liked best. Usually, he was selfish, his goal was to make sure he was satisfied, and then the girl, and only because getting her off boosted his ego. But it was different with her. He got an odd sense of enjoyment of pleasing her, in a non-ego-boosting way. Which is why over the past three months he learned what she liked, he knew exactly where she liked to be kiss and where she didn't, he knew what made her moan the loudest, and what tickled her, he knew exactly how to satisfy her for hours at a time, and she knew all those thing about him. Other then that though, they knew nothing about each other.

Several hours later, Cordelia was peacefully sleeping, with her head resting on Vince, and her arms around his abs. He couldn't get up and he had too. The thought of rolling her off him had entered his mind, but then he figured he'd pull a Chandler, and roll her off the bed. He wasn't used to girls like her, girls who liked to cuddle and be close, the moments he allowed himself to be honest with himself, it made him nervous.

He gently shook her, "Cordy...Cordy wake up. Cordelia." She was still asleep. He thought long and hard of what he could say to wake her. "There's a big clearance sale at Bloomingdale's."

"Huh what? When?" Cordy said waking up.

"I knew that would wake you. I gotta go now."

Cordelia looked up at him and frowned, "already?"

"Yeah, I still got some packing to do."

They said their goodbye...twice, and then he left. But little did they know, a part of him was still with Cordelia.

* * *

TBC: Up next, Cordelia makes a shocking discovery. Until then, please review. 


	3. The Telling

A/N: Once again, thanks to Imzadi and Angels9thFantasy for reviewing. Everyone else who reads, feel free to do so also. :)

**

* * *

****The first month was casual. A drink here and there, kissing between takes. Some might've called it co-workers with benefits. The second month, it got more intense. Group hangouts. Lunches. Over night stays. But the third month, that went to a level she had never been to before. Extravagant dinners, parties; lots of parties, and the over night stays had turned into, where ever, however, when ever. What never happened were, no intimate talks, no communication that didn't involve 'faster', 'slower', 'more', 'don't stop' and 'right there'. **

**Sure, she liked him. But Cordelia Chase was never an idiot. She knew what he was really like. She knew he probably wasn't his only one those three months, especially the first one. And if she loved him, that would've been a problem. But she didn't. She was taken by him. She liked him. She had the capability to love him, but she wouldn't let herself go that far. She wasn't going to love someone who wouldn't love her back. She wasn't anyone's fool and she damn sure wasn't desperate. If he wanted to see her again, she'd go. She'd go and they'd have fun, and maybe they would fall in love. But she'd be damned if she was another woman on Vincent Chase's list of stand by girls who call him hoping to find a free space in his schedule. However, there was a flaw to that no-call plan. **

* * *

Cordelia paced around her apartment. The phone in her hand. He had been back in town for a while now, she knew that. So she knew he'd be home if she called. She had to call, she knew she did. She didn't want to date him, but she had to see him. "Dennis," she called to her ghost roommate, and best friend, "what should I do?" she asked. A piece of paper with 'forget him' was dropped on the coffee table. That didn't surprise her. Ever since the first time she brought him home, Dennis had made his feelings about the actor clear. "Dennis it's the right thing to do," she argued on the verge of tears. He floated her over a tissue box. "Can I see it again?" she asked as she wiped her eyes. Dennis went into the bathroom and returned to Cordy with a white stick. She stared at the little blue plus sign. She had known about this for a few days. Yet she couldn't bring herself to throw the test away. Keeping it made it more real for her. Looking at that little blue plus sign made it even more real. Every time she looked at it, it was like she was seeing it for the first time. The little blue plus sign that represented the rest of her life. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. There was a child that she was going to raise. She just couldn't bring herself to know if she'd be doing it alone.

Vincent Chase was relaxing by the pool of his mansion. His brother and two best friends were with him. "So, you guys wanna get some girls over later? Have a little party?" Turtle asked.

"Well, I had plans with Kristen, but I'll see if she'll come here instead," Eric answered. The other three whine. "What?" he asked.

"You know we all hate the analyzing bitch," Turtle responded.

"I thought you two broke up again?" Johnny questioned.

"We did last week, we're back together now. And don't call her a bitch when we're together," Eric stated about his on-again-off-again psych major girlfriend that his friends don't like.

"So who you gonna call, Vince?" Turtle asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey, whatever happened to ah...Cordelia?" Eric questioned.

"Don't know. I slept with her before we left far Hawaii and that was it. Why?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know, you seemed to like her. I thought you were good together."

"You just have a thing for that skinny Texas chick that she chilled with," Turtle accused, "not that I blame you. She was hot."

"You should call her Vince," Eric advised.

"Maybe. I don't know. She could call me too ya know. She knows I'm back in town." At that moment, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Vince, its me, Cordelia." she said on the other line.

"Cordelia, hi. What's up?"

"C-c-can I see you?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You aight?"

"Yeah, fine. I just want to see you."

"Um...okay. How about tonight at..."

"No," she interrupted. "Now. Can you come now, please?"

Anyone, even Vince, could tell that something was up by the tone of her voice. "Sure, I'll be right there," he agreed.

She sat in her sofa waiting for him to arrive. She didn't know what he'd say. She didn't know what he'd do. She know, what she was going to do. She was going to have a baby, raise it and love it, with or without him. As she waited, her mind went back to that night, that last night they spent together, that night that was probably the night their child was created.

**

* * *

****He laid her on the bed and undressed her. He kissed the front of her neck first, that was her favorite place to be kissed. His legs wrapped around hers, his hands went underneath her, so he was in control. She completely trusted him. As each second passed her pleasure progresses...**

* * *

Her thoughts of that night were interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. It was Vince...and Eric. "Hey guys," she greeted, a little upset that he wasn't alone, and at the same time, she wasn't at all surprised. It was a rare moment when Vince did something without him.

"Hi," both men answered. She moved out of the doorway and allowed them both to come in.

"Eric, can you, give Vince and I some alone time?"

"Sure," he answered, "you want me to leave all together, or just the room?"

"You can go in my room, feel free to watch the TV or use the radio, whatever you want," she answered, knowing he should be kept close for when Vince loses his mind.

Eric left, and Vince and Cordelia went over to the couch. "So, what's up?" he asked.

Cordelia breathed heavily and scratched her hand nervously. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

The words were coming. They we in her head, yet on the way to her mouth, they got lost and replaced. "I live with a ghost," she confessed.

Vince's eyes went wide, "what the fuck?"

There was no backing down from that now, "I live with a ghost. A real ghost."

"Are you drunk? Or on drugs?" Just then, a pad and pen floated in the air. The pen then began to write on the pad. Vince received a piece of paper with 'Hi, I'm Dennis' written on it. "Holy shit," Vince muttered in shock. "You live with a ghost!"

"Yes, I know," she answered. "There's something else I need to tell you."

Vince, incapable of thinking or speaking at this point, just nodded.

"You know my friends Spike and Angel? They're vampires." Cordelia sighed, there was only one thing left to tell him.

"That's...surprisingly fucked up." Vince stated.

"Alright, that's not why I called you here. I have something else to tell you. And it won't be easy."

"I think I can handle anything at this point," Vince replied.

_'We'll see about that,'_she thought."Okay Vince, see..."

Meanwhile in Cordelia's room Eric was looking around her room. He noticed a little white stick on a tissue on her dresser. He went over and looked at it. He knew exactly what it was and why she had asked Vince over. Suddenly, he heard his best friend scream in shock, and from what it sounded like, hit the floor passing out. "Sounds about right," Eric mused as he held the pregnancy test.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next: More pregnancy reactions, and another discovery. In the meantime everyone, feel free to _review._


	4. The Reaction

A/N: Once again, thanks to Angels9thfantasy (who also needs to be credited for helping me with ideas, and putting up with me! LoL) and Izmadi (sorry, but I don't think I can work Lindsey into this one, but I appreciate the reading and reviewing) for reviewing. Everyone else who reads this, feel free to do the same.

Eric went back into the living room as Vince regained consciousness, and stood up. Vince looked at his best friend and then pointed at Cordelia. "She-your-she's..." he stuttered. He looked back and forth between the two, unsure of who he should address.

"I know," Eric said, "I saw the pregnancy test in the bedroom."

"But...you couldn't have," Vince counted, getting himself together. "I used a condom."

"Well, it didn't work," Cordelia told him.

"It's a condom! Condoms work against pregnancy! That's the whole fucking point of using one!"

Eric shrugged, "they do most of the time. But sometimes they don't."

"I'm getting that!"

"Vince...are you okay with this?" Cordelia asked, trying not to be too emotional.

He shook his head, "oh yes, everythings fucking great."

"Congratulations, both of you," Eric said sincerely.

"Thank you," Cordelia replied.

"You know, I've been a loyal fucking customer, I've used the same condom brand since I was 13! I don't deserve this kind of deception!"

"Vince, forget about the fucking condom," Eric told him. "There's a bigger issue here."

"Yes, right, the pregnancy...which wouldn't have happened if the condom worked!" With that, Vince grabbed the pad and pen on the coffee table and began to write a letter, "they're gonna fucking hear it from me! They won't get away with it!" he declared as he started his complaint letter to the condom company. The letter was interrupted when the pad was ripped from his hands, and hit against the back of his head. Eric stared shocked by this action, because it looked like it happened by itself.

"Thank you, Dennis," Cordelia said. She then turned to Eric, "that was Dennis, the ghost I live with."

"A...what?" Eric questioned.

"A ghost. The girl I knocked up is living with a ghost. This is what my life is now," Vince replied.

"Um...hi Cordelia's ghost." Eric uneasily said.

"His names Dennis," Cordelia told him.

"Oh, hi Dennis."

The pad now had 'hi Eric' written on it.

"You can call me E if want," he answered. Dennis then crossed off the 'ric' of his note.

"I...ah...we...need to go. I'm sorry Cordy, I need to think about some shit. I'll call you later," Vince said emotionless, leaving the apartment. Eric looked at Cordelia.

"Give him time," Eric told her, putting his hand on her shoulder before leaving. When they were gone, Cordelia sat her sofa and cried a little. Dennis floated her over tissues and a phone so she could call Anya and Fred for some good ol' fashion girl time.

When Vince and Eric returned to the mansion, they found Vince's agent Ari Gold there, as well as Turtle and Johnny. "Where the fuck have you two been? I've been trying to reach you for a while!" Ari yelled as soon as he saw the duo. "Why does Vince look like he's on acid, been hit by a truck and seen a ghost?"

"Well, you got one part right...sorta," Eric mumbled. "He just got some shocking news."

"What? From Cordelia?" Turtle questioned.

"Cordelia? That's the chick he was banging during the movie, right?" Ari said.

"What'd she say, Bro?" Johnny asked.

"She lives with a ghost." Vince stated. "A real one."

"She's also pregnant with his kid," Eric added.

"Yeah, that too."

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" the other three yelled, ignoring the ghost part for the time being.

Turtle slapped Vince. "What hell is wrong with you!"

"You of all people should know how to use a damn condom by now!" Ari scolded.

"I thought I did!" Vince defended.

It was his brothers turn to speak, "well it was only a matter of time before one of them got loose. Alright bro, congrats."

"Congrats?" both Turtle and Ari echoed. "What are you talking about? This isn't a celebration, it's a funeral," Ari went on to say.

"For real," Turtle backed up.

"You're both assholes," Eric said.

Vince plopped himself down on a chair, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"What do you mean? You're gonna have a kid, that's what," his brother said to him. "Don't be an asshole about this," he added.

"It's a little late for that," Vince told him.

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Began to write a letter to the condom company."

"Good." Ari stated. "You should call them too."

"Shut up Ari," Eric said.

"Fuck off Mini Vince, leave this to a professional," Ari replied.

"Leave what?" he questioned.

"The clean up. How much do you think it would take for this Cordelia chick not to go public with the baby news?"

"Shut up Ari," was repeated again, this time by Vince. "Cordelia's not like that."

"You mean she'll keep quiet for free? Even better!"

"How do you even know the kid's yours?" Turtle asked.

"Again, Cordelia's not like that. I don't know her very well, but I know she wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Everyone's like that for the right price," Ari pointed out.

"She isn't," Vince insisted, "she has like 'morals' and shit like that."

"Someone who's blown you in a movie theater has morals?" Ari questioned.

"That had nothing to do with having for not having morals. That was about her being female. I mean, any female would blow me at anytime."

"You are such an ass," Eric pointed out. "So, Vince, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess what I'm supposed too," he answered, "right?"

"Well, yeah, that's what you should do," Eric replied.

"Then that's what I'm doing."

"Woah, wait, what fuck is going on? Vince, tell me you're not fucking saying what I think you are," Turtle said.

"Okay, I won't tell you," he replied.

"Have you thought about this? Really thought about this? You really wanna have a fucking kid? Spend your nights handling a little crying thing that shit's, instead of getting laid and partying?"

"Well, no. but I don't have a choice. And you're not one to talk about people shitting."

"Yes you do," both Turtle and Ari said. "And shut up," Turtle said in regard to the last part of his comment.

"No he doesn't," Eric and Johnny argued.

"Yo, everyone, chill out. I already said what I'm doing. That's it. There's no need to fucking argue over it."

"Alright, if you're sure about this, good luck, cause you gonna need it." Turtle replied. Vince gave him a smile and the finger.

Ari smiled and waved an index finger at Vince, "fucking genius. Alright Vinny, way to be smart. This could actually turn out to be great publicity. I can see it now 'Vince Chase, hard working, great acting and now willing devoted father', on the cover of all the magazines. The people love a good sappy baby story. Look at Lifetime, the network devoted to them."

"Don't they usually get kidnaped at birth or some shit like that first, on Lifetime?" Johnny said.

"How the hell do you know that?" Ari questioned, as everyone stared at him.

"Well, how do **you** know?" he defended.

"I'm an agent it's my job."

"Your wife's made you watch some, huh?" Eric accused.

"Yeah," he confessed, sadly.

"Don't go getting any ideas Ari. I don't care if this is made public, but I don't I want it to be publicity," Vince stated. "Just lay off it."

"If that's what you want, fine. But you're missing a great fucking opportunity."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

"Yo, what the fuck did you say about a ghost?" Turtle asked, suddenly remembering Vince's first statement.

"Fucked up story," Vince sighed. "And I'll tell you about it later. Right now, you guys gotta help me with damage control."

"You mean for your reaction?" Eric guessed.

"Yeah, I get the feeling Cordy wasn't happy about that."

"Dennis sure wasn't."

"Dennis?" Ari, Turtle and Johnny questioned.

"The ghost," the other two answered. "He hit me with the pad I was writing the letter on," Vince added.

"He was nice to me though," Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, cause you wasn't the one who knocked up his roommate."

"Maybe you should go see her again," Johnny suggested.

"I knew one of you were gonna say that, I just thought it was gonna be E."

"I was about to, if it makes you feel any better," Eric replied.

"Yeah, fucking wonderful. Alright, so who's gonna come with me?" Vince asked.

"I'll go," Johnny offered.

"Can I come see the ghost?" Turtle asked.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"And he's a ghost, you can't actually see him," Eric said. "You mind if I stay behind? I got some shit to do."

"It's cool," Vince answered.

"I'm going with you," Ari declared.

Eric shook his head, "no you're not. That's the last thing he needs, or Cordelia. Turtle's better off fucking going then you."

"Johnny and I are fine to go," Vince quickly said, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, and not have it prolonged by an Ari/Eric fight. Even if they are funny. The two brothers then left.

Over in Cordelia's apartment, she, Fred and Anya were discussing what had happened over ice cream. "He did **WHAT**?" a shocked Fred questioned.

"Started a complaint letter to the condom company!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Well, he has a point. He did pay for something that didn't work," Anya felt the need to say.

"If I wanted to hear him being defended, I wouldn't have asked you two over. You're supposed to do the girl thing and tell me what a bastard he is."

"Well, if that's what you wanted to hear, you could've called me," Johnny pointed out as he and Vince walked in. "I would've gladly told you."

"Shut up, Johnny." Vince said.

"Why didn't you knock?" Cordelia questioned.

"Because I didn't think you'd let me in," he explained.

"You're right, I wouldn't have," she agreed.

"Exactly. We need to talk."

"Why don't you just write a letter?" Fred taunted. To back her up, Dennis floated over the pen and pad that was out to several uses earlier.

"Shit, you weren't kidding. There is a ghost!" Johnny exclaimed.

Vince let out an exasperated sigh, "can I **please** just talk to Cordelia, everyone?"

"Talk to me," she said.

"Here? In front of everyone?"

"Why not? I'm gonna tell Fred and Anya everything you say once you leave, and you're probably gonna tell your brother on the way home, so you might as well save us both the trouble."

"Fine. I freaked out. That not what I was expecting, you say to me. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good. You should be."

"And I already said I am."

"So, are going to walk out on her now, leaving her nothing but your sperm creation?" Anya bluntly asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, well, good for you! And good for Cordy too. Except if the kids evil, then it won't be good. But if not, yay for you both with the not walking-ness."

"Evil?" the males questioned.

"Thank you, for that Anya. Okay you know I live with a ghost and I told you about Angel and Spike being vampires..."

"Being what?" Johnny interrupted Cordelia's explanation.

"Vampires. I told your brother that already. Anyway, I get visions of people he in trouble that need to be saved, they're sent to me by The Power That Be, these higher spirits, I also had to get part demon in my in order to keep my visions and not die."

"That's...good to fucking know," a stunned Vince said, as his older half brother was passed out on the floor.

"Um...there's one more thing...and it's kinda good that your brother is already passed out. See, our baby...could have powers too. Or...maybe be evil. But Wesley really doesn't think the evil thing will be true.

"Oh...okay," he stuttered.

Despite learning that his child could be a hell spawn, the visit went okay in Vince's mind. Thing's were okay with him and Cordelia, however when Johnny (who Vince decided not to tell about the possibly evil/power part of the child, yet) woke up, and was good enough to drive them home, he could tell she was still upset with him about his first reaction to the pregnancy news. He knew one day, he'd have to try to make it up to her.

TBC

A/N: Alright, that was chapter 4. Up next, Vince enlists Fred and Anya's help to do something nice for Cordy and gets hit with yet another piece of information about his unborn child. Until that chapter comes, you can leave me _reviews_ with your thoughts on the story.


	5. The Sex

A/N: Thank you to Angels9thFantasy for reviewing. Everyone else, feel free to review too. Also, about 2-3 weeks or so have passed between this chapter and the last.

* * *

Vince, Turtle, Fred and Anya walked into 'The Baby Boutique' in Beverley Hills, late one afternoon. "Okay so you guys need to help me get pick out something's Cordy would want for the baby."

"Is this to make up for freaking out when she told you she was pregnant?" Anya asked in a loud voice, causing Vince to get disapproving glances from several pregnant shoppers.

"Well I think its nice, that Vince wants to do something nice for Cordelia. Even if he started to write a letter to the condom company after she told him." Fred said, causing one random shopper to walk up to Vince and slap him, as she exited the store.

"Why don't you two speak a little fucking louder and get me stabbed." Vince commented.

"Okay, so do you have anything mind about what you want to get?"

"If I did, would I need you and Anya here?"

The four began to look around the store. "So Vinny, see anything you want to get for ya boy?" Turtle asked.

"Or girl." Fred said.

"Please, Fred. Vince is all male, as well as his little men, there for he's gonna make a little man."

"It doesn't work like that Turtle."

"Yeah well, however it works Fred, its gonna be a boy. I know it." Vince said.

Anya picked up a little white dress off one of the racks, "but if it's a girl, you get to dress her in cute things like this."

Vince eyed the dress warily, its not he didn't want a girl, or that he wanted a boy. He hadn't even given the sex much thought. Most of his thoughts about the baby usually involved 'holy shit' or 'how the fuck can I do this'. However the few moments when allowed himself to think about it, Vince concluded that if it was a boy, he might actually have a shot of doing the father-thing right...or a least having the kid like him, because Vince was a boy, so he knows about them. And every single thing Vincent Chase knew about girls were every single thing no one who's fit to raise one should know. "Why don't we look at something other then clothes?" he then suggested.

"Oh, you must get some of these, they're so cute!" Fred said walking up to a selection of stuffed animals, unfortunately, she made the mistake of picking up a stuffed bunny.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Why would you want to torture a poor baby with that, or ME!" Anya yelled, hiding behind a crib. Once again, shoppers were looking at them.

"How much more attention are they gonna draw?" Vince whispered to Turtle.

"I know right, they're acting fucked up, and I'm the one who's actually fucked up."

"Your high!" Fred exclaimed loudly, shocked, and kind of intrigued . The both boys rolled their eyes and hung their heads. This shopping outing was not the greatest idea Vince ever had. "Okay, these will do," Fred said taking a selection of stuffed animals.

"So, you really don't want a girl?" Anya asked curiously.

"I didn't say that, Anya. I said I think it's a boy." Vince responded as they all looked at a bedroom set.

"What the fuck is this?" Turtle asked, wondering away and picking up a display item off a shelf.

"A breast pump." Fred said, which made Vince laugh.

"Breast pump? What's that a silicone alternative? And why's it in this store?" Turtle asked cluelessly, still holding the item. Vince laughed again.

"Its here idiot, because women connect them to their tits to get the breast milk out for the baby." Vince told him. Turtle shrieked and dropped the pump. "Why the fuck would someone use they're tits to feed someone. I don't get it."

"Because Turtle, Breast feeding it the capitalistic method of choice. By breast feeding you're saving money on formula." Anya replied.

Turtle, was too busy coming up with his own explanation to listen to Anya's. "Although, suck on a breast and eating at the same time, yeah I'd fucking love that," he mused.

"I think it would be fun to have a girl." Fred stated, changing the subject.

"That's cause you are one." Vince countered, also trying to avoid the breast feeding conversation.

"Oh, I'm sure once she's borne your gonna agree with me." Fred said, biting her lip after she said it. Anya stared at her.

"No, cause it's a boy."

Anya and Fred stared at each other. "What the fuck," Turtle said.

"Do you two know something?" Vince questioned. The girls remained silent, but they're faces said it all. "Is it...do...do you...is it a girl?"

"Cordelia told us not to long ago." Anya confirmed.

"And why the fuck didn't she tell me?" he asked annoyed.

"She wanted you to adjust to the general idea of being a father first."

"Oh this just gets better and better." Turtle mumbled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Turtle." Vince said. "You two knew, and she didn't fucking tell me the sex. Fuck," having said that, he walked out of the store.

Eric was channel surfing in the guest house when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to reveal Vince on the other end. "Hey, what's up? I thought you went out?" Eric asked.

"I left," Vince replied walking in and sitting on the sofa.

"You left? You don't drive, how'd you leave?"

"I walked out of the store and walked back here. That would be considered leaving."

"Yeah, okay, why?"

"Because I'm an asshole." Vince explained.

"Yes, I knew that, but what did you do this time?"

"Freaked out because Cordelia told Fred and Anya the sex of the baby and she didn't tell me, but those two just did."

"What is it?" Eric asked excitedly. "And why do you care that she didn't tell you?"

"Because I have the fucking right to know!"

"Why? Does it really matter? I mean its not the sex has any affect, I mean you're not gonna walk if it ain't what you want.."

"Yeah, no shit. Its not like its not what I want, I didn't want any of this. But she's here anyway...or will be in a few months."

"She? Really? So much for Turtles theory."

Vince snorted sarcastically, "yeah that should've been the first clue. And talk about someone who didn't get what they wanted, he didn't seem to happy. And its not I like I don't want her either, or that I'm mad. Its not."

"Then, what's it like?"

"I have no fucking idea. I mean...I'm gonna have to be like a father now."

"Yeah, but that's old news. I don't get it."

Before he answered, Vince got up and grabbed a beer. "Okay, before I convinced myself it was a boy, and I was kinda able to deal, cause if it was it would be less difficult."

"How the fuck did you come up with that?"

"Well look at it this way, I'm gonna suck at the whole father thing..."

"Vince..."

"Come on, E, we both know its true. But if was a boy, then it wouldn't matter as much, cause I could still like...chill wit the kid, ya know, watch sports, pass on my playboys, all that shit. There's no middle ground anymore."

"I think I see what you mean."

Vince didn't responded to his friend, he kept on his own rant. "I mean, have you have watched Springer or Maury when they have all those fucked up, stripper, hooker, pregnant or heroine addicted teen girls who got like that from having shitty fathers? I don't want to do that."

"So, then, don't."

"Easy to say. Its gonna be fucking harder to do. Shit, all this just seems some more real now. Maybe that's why I freaked. I bet those two are telling Cordy right now about what happened."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Go for another walk," Vince answered as he left.

Over at Cordelia's apartment:

"So, he really left?" An upset Cordelia said to Fred and Anya as they sat in her living room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Cordy, we didn't mean to tell him." Fred apologized.

"Its too bad I don't still have my powers. I could see if I could fax D'Hoffrin though, if you want," Anya offered and Phantom Dennis gave Cordy a box of tissues.

"Thank you Dennis," she replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if I never see him again, that bastard. I mean it probably seems more real to him now, and he's finally realizing just how responsibility he's gonna be getting, I know that's what happened when I found out. He probably left for good."

Anya, Fred and Dennis began to console the pregnant actress when they were interrupted. "Leave, Cordelia and I need to talk." Vince ordered.

"Call me if you want him eviscerated," Anya said as her and Fred left.

Vince went to sit down on the chair near the couch Cordelia was on, but suddenly, it was moved, causing him to fall. Cordelia laughed. "Thanks again, Dennis."

"So, I'm guessing you both heard what happened. I was caught off guard, and I flipped. But you still should've fucking told me."

"I was going too! I was waiting for the right time, because I didn't want you to be off guard!" she countered, on the verge of crying again.

Vince then felt someone slap him. "Fuck, Dennis! I'm trying to make shit right here! Gimme a break. And what the hell is it with people slapping me today."

"Give you a break? Give YOU a break? I'm the pregnant one! I'm the one who doesn't have a choice, I'm the one who has to deal with you with not wanting our daughter."

"I _never_ fucking said I didn't want her."

"You know what, Vince, I don't care what you want anymore. I don't. Because what I want is for you to stay away from me, and my baby." Dennis enforced Cordy's statement by opening the front door, which Vince then walk out of, Dennis slamming it behind him.

Two days went by without Cordy hearing from Vince. "I can't believe he hasn't called," she said to Anya, Fred, Lorne and Spike as they sat in the lobby of the hotel.

"Didn't you say you didn't bloody want him around?" Spike questioned.

"Well yeah, but I didn't want him to listen!"

"Oh don't worry my little Cordy-nut-muffin, you don't need him." Lorne said.

"I know that, but still..."

"You have very poor taste in men. First you date Xander, who leaves women at the alter after they go through all planning and money spending, and now Vince who walks out on pregnant women." Anya stated.

"Thank you, Anya."

"We should've eviscerated Xander. OOO you wanna see if we can get a two for one deal and do them both?"

Before anyone could respond, a delivery man entered the lobby. "Is there a Cordelia Chase, here?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

Sign here for this package please," he said handing her a small box. She signed the paper. Once he left, she opened it to find a small white dress for a baby.

"Who sent this to me?" Cordelia questioned.

"I don't know, but where have I seen it before?" Fred said.

"At the store the other day, I tried to get Vince to buy it for the baby, you know, before his man penis-ness kicked in." Anya answered.

"Vince," Cordy echoed. "Maybe I should pay him a visit. Lorne, would you drive me?"

"Do you even need to ask, pumpkin."

"Are you sure you don't want me there? I have a thousand years of practice with these situations." Anya said.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next: Cordy confronts Vince again, with a surprising result. Until then, you all can review to pass the time. 


	6. The Arrangements

A/N: Once again, thanks to Angels9thFantasy for reviewing. Again, for all you others who are reading this, you can review too.

* * *

It wasn't long before Lorne and Cordelia pulled up in front of Vince's mansion. "Wow." Lorne commented, upon seeing the house for the first time.

"Yeah, much like the owner its nice on the outside, a mess on the inside." Cordelia replied.

"Good luck."

Cordelia whipped her head around and looked at her green friend. "Are you kidding me? If I was going in alone, I would've driven myself, or asked Spike. You're coming in with me."

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, no need be to cranky. All you had to do was say it."

Lorne got out of the car, Cordelia opened her car door, but didn't get out right away. She paused for a moment. She used that moment to think about how if she didn't do this right, it could be the last time her daughter was around her father. She also thought about the father in question. 'Nice on the outside, a mess on the inside', is what she just used to describe him. At one point in time, the same thing could said about her, just ask Angel. When the moment passed, she got out of the car and walked with Lorne to the door.

"Holy shit. Yo, why's the circus at our door?" Turtle yelled to the other guys in the house after he opened the door and saw Lorne.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eric asked, walking to the doorway. "Oh, hey, Lorne. That's Lorne, Cordelia's friend."

"Oh right Cordy, I didn't notice you there. Probably selective sight." Turtle commented.

"Turtle, annoying as always. Hello Eric." Cordy said. "Where's Vince?"

"I thought you wanted him to stay away from you?" Eric questioned.

"That is what she said, yet now, here she is, so let her in and give us privacy." Vince said behind his friends.

Eric offered Lorne a drink in the kitchen, and Turtle went off somewhere on his own. Vince took Cordy into the living room. The two sat in silence for a few moments. "I got your package," Cordelia finally said breaking the silence.

Vince looked at everything in the room but her, "hey, that wasn't me near you. It was a delivery man. You didn't say you wanted delivery men to stay away from you."

"I'm not here because I'm mad you sent it. It means a lot that you did."

"Yeah well, its not a big fucking deal. She's gonna need something to wear when she's born, I may know shit about kids, but I do know they shouldn't be naked. Not that I'll be able to see her in it. But then again I'm sure the child support you came to collect should be covering the clothing crisis."

"Child sup- Vince is that you think I'm here?" she asked, hurt. "I can't believe it. Give me a break."

Those last few words she spoke, finally caused Vince to look at her. "Give you a break? Give YOU a break?" he said, purposely using the very words she had said to him the last time they spoke. "I'm the one that's been shut out, I'm the one who's choice has been vetoed, I'm the one has to fucking deal with you not letting me want to see our daughter."

"Look I'm sorry about what I said. That's why I'm here. I didn't mean that."

Vince stood up. "Yeah well that's what you said. What, you want me to be a fucking mind reader? Is this how the next 18 years are gonna go? You're just gonna keep changing your mind all the fucking time, with me just sitting back and taking it? No. Fuck you. You want me to stay away, and so, that's what I'll do, just like I've done for the past two days." he snapped. _'What the fuck is wrong with you asshole! Aw, shit. She looks like she's gonna fucking cry. This is great. It can't be good for the baby. Crap, she aint even here yet and I'm screwing up. Brilliant, Vinny.'_ He told himself in his head.

Cordelia, did in fact start to cry; a lot. Vince stood there for a while, watching and not knowing at all what he should be doing. _'See, this is why I never break up.'_ He mused. Eventually, he put a shaky hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Cordy...don't do this. I-I just... I didn't mean that. I really didn't. All this shit got out of hand."

"Really?" Cordelia sniffed.

"Yeah, really. If you say I can be around...then I will."

She responded by flinging her arms around his neck, still crying, but thanking him as well. _'Pregnancy hormones. Shit, this is PMS on acid. Oh, these next few months will be fun.' _

"So you've really met Gwyneth?" Lorne asked E, as they entered the living room, both holding drinks.

"Yeah, more then once. She's really nice."

"Do you happen to know how she feels about green?"

Vince and Cordy stared at the two. "Well its nice to see you two getting along," she said.

"Looks like we're not the only ones. So everything's all good now?" E asked his best friend.

"Its all good."

"No it isn't!" Cordelia exclaimed jumping to her feet. "Is that what I think it is?" she questioned pointing to a nearby table. "I don't think so. There is no way the father of my child is going to have bongs laying around the house. And there's booze everywhere...is that porno near the VCR?"

"Back the fuck off the porn!" they heard Turtle yell from somewhere in the house.

"Vincent Chase, you cannot have booze, sex and drugs all over your home anymore. Not around our daughter!"

"She...isn't...here...yet." Vince answered slowly, becoming slightly afraid of the mother of his unborn child.

"So, she's still around, in me! And besides, you need to start shaping up now, so you're good for when she is born! This ends now!"

Vince was terrified, Lorne and Eric were amused, and Turtle could be heard mourning and crying.

"Time of death, 2:38" he yelled.

The front door once again was open with someone entering the home. "Who's car is parked in my spot?" Johnny questioned as he went into the living room. "What the hell?" he questioned, pointing to Lorne. Vince and Eric looked at each other and smiled, they purposely never told Turtle or Johnny about Lorne, because they wanted to see them freak out when they met him.

"I'll explain later," Eric said.

"Okay. What's she doing here?"

Vince, cautiously, put his arm around her, "we worked some things out," he told his brother.

"What, and I missed it? No fucking fair. But now that things are finally straightened out, I call godfather, Vince."

"You can't 'call' godfather!" Eric protested.

"Yes I can, you called the guest house! Besides, I'm his older brother, I have to be the godfather. That's the rule, jackass."

"No it isn't!"

"What about me?" Turtle said, finally entering the room.

"Whoa, whoa, why do guys just assume that one of you gets to be godfather? Cordelia has some people to choose from to. Including a certain friend who dropped his afternoon plans to be Mr. Moral support, and watch out for, her. Which is a good quality to have in the godfather, if I do say so myself. Note how Wesley, Spike, Angel or Gunn isn't here." Lorne stated.

Vince and Cordelia looked at each other, and realized that putting up with each other for the next 18 years was going to be a piece of cake compared to mixing the two 'families'. "Why doesn't everyone just calm down. Just let Cordelia and I have a little more time before you guys start with this. Before the babies borne though, I'll name the godfather. I can tell you that much." Vince said.

"Hey, Lorne's right, why do you get to pick?" she questioned.

"Because, I'm the father, so I should pick the godfather, considering he'd be my next in line. Which is why you get to pick the godmother. And besides, I can't pick a godmother cause I don't have any female friends." Vince's explanation actually made a lot of sense to Cordelia, so she nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but please, keep Dennis in mind too, for my sake?"

"No way in hell! He hates me, and he's violent." Vince replied. "Alright, alright I'm gonna drop the act, I won't make you guys wait. I already know who the godfather is."

"Really?" everyone said.

"Yeah. And ya know what, I think I'll go call Ari right now and congratulate him."

"WHAT!" Turtle, Eric and Johnny screamed, very pissed.

Vince doubled over with laughed. "I'm fucking with you all so badly," he confessed in between laughs. "You should've seen yourselves."

"Asshole."

"Prick."

"Bastard."

Were the responses he received, which caused Vince to realize that for the next few months he had his brother and two best friends right where he could have a hell of a lot of fun with them. "Don't worry, the position has yet to be filled. Its gonna be tough to decide though. I'm gonna need major convincing as to which one of you guys would be the best for the job. And Lorne, as a personal favor, your names still in the race. Ya know, I could a go for a pizza."

"I'll order one." Turtle said taking out his cell phone.

"Cordy, would you like a drink?" Vince asked.

"Maybe some water."

"Water, coming right up." Johnny answered, running to get it.

"Anything else?" Lorne and Eric asked, eager to do whatever it takes to get the mighty title.

"Yes, help me get this house drug, porno and gallons of alcohol free." Cordy answered.

"You're not actually serious about this, are you?" Vince questioned.

"YES!" she said going back to pissed off pregnant mode.

'_Well, at least I'll have getting the guys to act like douchebags to try and even out Cordy's moods until the baby comes. That is, if she doesn't murder me first.' _Vince thought.

"Don't not get rid of shit, just put it in my room." Turtle stated.

"Speaking of rooms," Johnny began to say coming back in the room with the water, "where's the kid gonna sleep? Don't fucking tell me I'm gonna have to share my bathroom with another person."

"Now is that a very godfather thing to say?" Vince taunted. "She can have E's old room and I doubt she's gonna come out and ask to use your bathroom first thing. You got time. Relax."

"Wait a minute, Vince. She's going to be sleeping in my apartment." Cordelia corrected.

"It's a one bedroom."

"I'm gonna move."

"So what, she's never going to be allowed to spend the night?" Vince asked, not that his ideal evening involved 3 am feedings, bed wetting, home work and all the other things that would eventually go along with the over night stays. In fact, at that very moment, he would have listed them in the worst evening column, but it was more the principle of the issue at the moment.

"Well I don't know...okay. What happened to waiting for she's born and using this time to let us adjust before we plan ahead?"

"That was for them. I need to know this. In order for me to adjust, I need to know what I'm gonna be adjusting to. What's the visitation gonna be? How much am I going to ha-" luckily, Vince caught himself before he said something else he shouldn't, "how much time am I gonna have?" he corrected, reassuring his self confidence in his ability to bullshit.

"I don't know. I mean I guess we're just gonna have to base it on our work schedules."

Vince wasn't accepting that. _'Don't do something dumb here Vince. Do not get in over your head anymore then you fucking already are. For once put the ego and testosterone aside. Once a week or every other weekend...or every weekend every six weeks is more then enough for you. But what about the kid? Shit. What if the amount of visitation isn't enough for her and she thinks I'm an asshole who don't want her around? No, Vince. Don't go there. Don't do it. Do. Not. Fucking. Say. It.'_ "Move in with me." Vince blurted out, despite what his head was screaming. _'Mother fucker!'_

Cordelia, and everyone else was shocked. "What?" she gasped.

'_Take it back. Say it was a joke. Take it back.'_ "Well you said you're gonna move out of your place anyway, right? So move in with me. This way, we don't have to give a fuck with all the visitation, and you don't have to worry about what goes on here, cause you'll be here." _'All day, all night, Cordelia will be watching me. Judging my parenting skills. Upstaging me. Which is why you should have TAKEN IT BACK!'_

"Bro, there isn't enough room here." Johnny replied.

"So, then we'll get a bigger house. Its not like we never talked about that before. So, what do you say Cordy?"

Cordelia thought for a moment. It did seem like thing to do considering the odd lives they both lead. "Sure, let's move in together," she agreed, sounding slightly excited at the fact that she came here not knowing if her daughter would ever even see her father, and she'd be leaving knowing she'd see him everyday, which caused her to say one thing in her reply, "dad."

'_Holy. Mother. Fucking. Goddamn. Assmonkey. SHIT! This is exactly why I should stick to E making my decisions. But fuck it, I ain't gonna back down. The pussy way out is not an option anymore. Well at least when I fuck up, I really pull out all the stops. Shit, I only got a few more months left to change that. I am so fucked.'_

* * *

A/N: Up next: A big group house shopping outing. 


	7. The House

A/N: Reviews! YAY! Thank you to those who left me some, I enjoyed reading them. Feel free to leave more after this chapter.

* * *

A few weeks later, Cordelia, Vince and they're respective groups where house hunting, around 6 pm, right after sundown. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Angel asked Cordelia, for the millionth time.

"Yes, Angel. This is best thing for the baby, and for me."

"You know if you're doing this because you think you're gonna need help..."

"I'm not moving in with you and Connor."

"I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah well, I think I can take care of my own child and Cordy just fine." Vince said joining the conversation, rapidly becoming annoyed with all the comments from Angel about how living with Vince is not a good thing.

"Okay this house has six bedrooms, and four bathrooms." Amy, the realtor, stated as she walked the group through the home.

"Where are the bathrooms?" Johnny asked.

"What is it with you and the bathroom?" Gunn questioned.

"I don't want to share anymore."

"One bathroom is connected to the master bedroom, there's one down here, and the other two are on opposite ends of the hallway upstairs." the realtor answered.

"And there's no guest house, right?" Eric asked.

"No."

Vince shook his head. "Okay, so Cordy and the baby can share one bathroom, but I'm guessing you three don't want to share a bathroom, or want the one down here, away from the bedrooms?" he guessed.

"I like how you put yourself in the master bedroom," Johnny commented.

"Yeah, well..."

"Wait, how many of you plan on living in whatever house you get?" Amy asked.

The six raised their hand, "plus the baby," Cordy said, rubbing her stomach.

"Wow, busy house. You and your husband must be very exited."

"We're not married," both future parents said at the same time.

"Oh. I didn't think Vince was married. But you both said your last name was Chase."

"It is. Coincidently. We're not married," the both said again.

Amy looked at the both of them. "I think I have the perfect house for you guys."

A little while later, they were at the new house. Well, mansion was a much better description. There was 8 bedroom, each with their own bathroom, 2 other bathrooms, a pool and a guest house. But the best part of the house was that it was practically divided into two, three bedrooms on one side, four on the other, and the other bedroom was directly in the middle. Also, in the center of the house there was a large living room, which was where everyone was standing in.

"This place is tight," Gunn said.

"Its really nice," Fred added.

"Nice, its beautiful," Cordelia corrected as she looked around at the high ceilings and perfect archways.

"Yo, there's a bar in the other room." Turtle stated.

"That's the family room, but the previous owner installed the bar. I'm sure it can be uninstalled just as easily," Amy informed them.

"Uninstall a bar? Why?" Both Turtle and Spike responded at the same time.

"So, this is it? We're getting it?" Vince asked Cordelia, who responded by pulling him off to the side.

"There's no way we can get this house," she told him.

"Why, you just said it was beautiful."

"Yeah, and its also 9 million dollars."

"So, what?"

"So, what? Vince, look I know you're doing really well, and you've got the Golden Globe and all, but me? Not so much. There is no way I can pay for half of this, not now at least," Cordy explained.

"Pay for half? When did we discuss that? You don't have to pay at all."

"I'm not gonna let you buy me a house."

Vince grunted a bit, having grown tired of explaining his actions. "I'm not buying the house for you. The house is for the baby, and as the baby's current living space, and mother, you get to live here too. See, you don't owe me anything."

"Really, are you sure?"

Vince answered by walking over to Amy and asking when was the soonest they could move in.

"Can I get the guest house again?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Vince agreed.

"Fuck." Johnny muttered. "I so better get godfather."

"I thought I was gonna be the godfather, you're Connors godmother," Angel then said Cordelia.

"She is?" Fred questioned. "You said I was."

Angel, Cordy and Vince all got nervus looks on their faces. Godparents are supposed to be good things, not trouble. "So, do I need to sign any papers now?" Vince asked trying to stay away from the godfather discussion again.

"So, Vince I have a doctor appointment tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe, you'd want to come with me?" Cordelia asked as Amy got all the paper work together.

"Well...I was supposed to got to Ari's office first thing in the morning. The Oscar nominations are coming out..." he started to say.

"I'll go to Ari's Vince," Eric "if you want to go with Cordy, go with her."

"Okay then Cordy, I'll come."

"Really?" she asked rather surprised. She honestly didn't expect him to accept her offer. _'Huh, maybe there's more to him then I thought,' _she thought to herself.

TBC


	8. The Doctor

Continuing on...

* * *

Around 8:30 the next morning, Cordelia was putting her hair in a pony tale, when she looked out the window and saw a limo outside. She ignored it and went into the bathroom to make sure the pony tale looked neat. Suddenly, her door bell rang. It was Vince.

"You ready?" he asked after she opened the door.

"Um...yeah I need to get my bag though. I thought we were going to meet at the doctors office?" she countered.

"Yeah, I know. But I figured, since we're going to the same place, we might as well go together."

"But why the limo?"

"Well, there was no one around to drive me. Eric and Turtle are at Ari's, and Johnny...well you don't want him anywhere near an OBGYN office...and there's a chance he slept with your doctor last year." Vince explained.

Cordelia got her purse, and the two headed into the limo. They didn't say much at first. Vince reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. "I got you something," he said handing her the box. 'She better not think its cheesy. If she does, E's dead.' he said to himself.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she replied. "But thanks." she opened the box to see a gold bracelet with 'Queen C', the nickname that was often given to her, especially when they were filming the movie, engraved on it. "Vince it's gorgeous. Thank you so much. But what's this?" she questioned, removing a second, much smaller bracelet with just had 'Princess' engraved on it.

Vince hesitated before he spoke. 'I better not sound like a pussy as I explain this.' "Well, it's for our daughter. I figure with you being 'Queen' and all. When we pick out a name, we can get the first initial engraved after the 'princess'. It probably won't fit her for very long I know..."

"Vince this is so sweet," she squealed. "This is just so sweet." 'How is it that Vincent Chase is acting so sweet, and actually seeming like he truly means it? What am I saying, he's an actor. Of course he can be doing it. But maybe he does mean it.' Cordy thought.

The limo dropped them off outside the office building. Vince held the door open for her. "We need to go to the third floor," she said as they got into the elevator. The elevator reached the third floor and the two got off. Cordelia started to walk towards the doctors office, and Vince dove behind a plant in the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" Cordy asked, confused.

"Avoiding me," A women said from behind Cordy. "Isn't that right, Vince?"

"Kristen, nice to see you again. Are you here getting more bitch injections?" Vince countered standing up.

Kristen ignored Vince. "So you must be Cordelia. I'm Kristen, Eric's girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Vince was quick to point out. "This week, anyway."

"Speaking of where is he? I'm shocked to see you out without him. I didn't know you were capable of it. I thought you like hide in a corner by yourself when he's not around."

"And I'm shocked to see you out with a straight jacket. I thought when you didn't have it on you where alone in a white padded room," Vince shot back.

"So I hear you're having a baby. Congratulations. Vince you must be thrilled. All that responsibility and commitment," Kristen laughed sarcastically. "But seriously, you must be ecstatic. I mean it does sound right up your alley, someone who can never leave you, that has a dependancy on you and is forced to love you no matter how much of an asshole you are."

Vince was about to tell her to go fuck herself, but the look on Cordelia's face stopped him. It was a look he had seen a lot recently; pregnant women on a rampage. So he just stood there and smiled. "Oh you wanna bitch it out huh? Well let me show you how a grown up does it you whore. If you ever talk to the father of my child like that again, I will make you sorrier then your root-showing-bad dye job looks you pathetic fucking Oprah wannabe!" Cordelia followed her rant with a bitch-slap to the left side of Kristen's face. Then she and Vince walked into the office, Vince was smiling from ear to ear. 'I wonder if there was a security camera in that hallway. I'd love that on tape,' he thought.

They sat down in the waiting room, and Vince looked around. Although he started having sex at a rather young age, and he'd seen quite a few daytime talk shows, it surprised him to see the number of teenage girls, one who looked like she was barely 12, in the office. Some were with parents, the others with friends and very few with who he assumed were the fathers. He'd never really given much thought to the fact that every time he had sex with a girl in his class from junior high or high school that he could've been making someone's teenage daughter pregnant. He hadn't cared to think about it either. He then glanced over to the parents of some of the girls, they all looked disappointed and/or embarrassed, and probably thinking of killing the boy responsible, the boy who was probably just like Vince at that age. Which led him to other thoughts. 'How in the fuck am I ever gonna be able to raise this child? How am I going to be able to look her in the eyes and tell her never to do basically all the things I've done...that I still do now? How am I supposed to tell her never to be with boys who are like me, the one who's telling her this? How is she gonna be daddy's little girl, when daddy doesn't want his little girl anywhere near someone like daddy? Or his friends. Holy shit, in 15 years from now, she could be coming home with Turtle; The Next Generation. No. No. Fuck no. don't even go there. She won't be back in an office like this for at least 25 years, or I'll be put away for 25 years. I'll make sure of it. God, I'm going to fuck this up so badly. Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if she is giving me one of the disappointed/embarrassed looks right now.'

Vince was pulled out of his thoughts by some of the twenty/thirty something's in the office, and even some of the teenagers, whispering and looking at him. 'Fucking great,' he thought. Normally, he loved being recognized and talking with fans, but this wasn't normally, and all he wanted now was to be left unrecognized. So the next thing he did was pick up the closest reading material to him and held it over his face. Unfortunately for Vince, the closest thing to him was a pamphlet on the female anatomy, which meant to he was stuck looking at pictures of female organs. "Wow, it looks so much nicer on the outside," he mused.

"What?" Cordelia asked, making Vince realize he had mused out loud.

"I said it looks nice outside," he covered, nodding towards the window.

"Yeah, we're supposed to have nice weather all week," she agreed.

"Cordelia Chase." A nurse just called. Vince and Cordy stood up and went into one of the examining rooms.

Cordelia sat on the table, while Vince paced around. According to Johnny, her name was Collette, but as he saw the degrees on the wall, which he was sure were photo copies and in every other room too, that was a nickname. The degrees said Nicollette Riviera, which at first Vince didn't really give a damn about, until the name finally sunk in. 'Her name is Dr. Nick Riviera? Well, that can't be good. Those better be real degrees, and she better use actual Doctor gloves,' he thought.

The examining room door opened and in walked an attractive blonde doctor. "Hi everybody," she greeted.

"Hi Dr. Nick!" Vince replied without thinking. After saying it he bit his lower lip and sat down in a chair near Cordy.

"Hi Dr. Nick, that's one I've never heard," the doctor quipped.

'Oh no, she's not giving me a disappointed look, she's probably laughing at me,' he mentally concluded.

After Cordy and Dr. Riviera talked for several minutes, and the doctor briefly asked Vince about Johnny, and whether or not he forgot to call girls back, it was time for the ultrasound. "Okay, everything looks good." Dr. Riviera stated.

"Are you sure it's a girl? Because I think I see a penis," Vince said pointing to the screen.

"That's a finger...it looks like it might be the middle one, on the left hand," the doctor replied.

'The middle one? Is she flipping me off? I knew it,' Vince thought.

the doctor went on to point out different parts of the baby. "There's the right foot, and of course the left. That's the chest, which leaves the head up here. Add it up and you've got one healthy baby,"

"What? Really? Are you sure? Wow, that's fucking great! I-I can't believe it. You bet your ass I'm happy!" Vince exclaimed.

Cordelia smiled wide at hearing Vince's enthusiasm. But the smile quickly faded when she looked at him and saw that his words were not about the baby, but in regard to whatever the conversation was about with the person at the other end of his cellphone conversation.

"Mr. Chase, you cannot use those in here," the doctor said.

"I'll call you back Eric, Ari." Vince said as he hung up. He followed the hang up by standing up and kissing Cordelia, kissing and shoving his tongue in her throat, to be exact. He remained doing so for about 45 seconds.

'No wonder they ended up in my office,' Dr. Riviera mused to herself.

"Vince, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm sorry it felt like the thing to do. This is so fucking huge." Vince replied. "I'm fucking nominated!"

Cordelia was annoyed. "Okay that's great, good for you. But what about the baby Vince, she's right there." Cordy pointed to the screen.

"Yeah, yeah I saw. That's great. But aren't you at all happy for me?"

"Aren't you at all interested about our baby?"

"What the fuck? Why would you ask me that? I'm here aren't I? Doctor, aren't I right here?"

"Well...yes you are I guess, but..." the doctor started to answer but was cut off by Vince.

"See, the doctor says I'm here."

"Yeah physically. But you were on the phone with your agent and best friend." Cordelia countered.

"Yes I was. But I could've been physically with them, and only on the phone with you today. But I wasn't. I came here with you, and I wanted too."

"Whatever, Vince." Cordelia sighed, as she thought about the kiss, and how wrong it was that she enjoyed it. Oddly enough, Vince was thinking the same thing.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for now. Up next: Cordy and Vince separately discuss 'the kiss' with their friends. Until, then, you know the deal, review to make me happy and get another chapter faster. :) And to those who are celebrating Easter, have a happy one! 


	9. The Conversations

A./.N: As always, a HUGE thanks to the reviewers. I am trying something different in this chapter by having two different conversations going on, in different places that intertwine with each other. I hope you all enjoy it:

* * *

Later that night Cordelia was at her apartment with Fred and Cordelia eating pizza, and Vince was at the nightclub, Prey, with Ari, Eric, Johnny and Turtle.

* * *

"He kissed you?" Fred gasped as she took another slice of pizza from the box.

* * *

"You kissed her?" Eric repeated after Vince told him, as they sat in the club.

* * *

"He was really excited about the nomination, I was right next to him," Cordelia responded.

* * *

"I was really excited about the nomination, she was next to me." Vince answered weakly. 

"Well it's a good fucking thing I wasn't the one next to you." Ari said.

* * *

"Was it good?" Anya asked. 

Cordelia sighed before she answered, "it was..."

* * *

"Sudden. Unexpected." Vince described to his friends.

* * *

"...despite that, it was nice." Cordelia said.

* * *

"Very, Nice." Vince added. 

"Very, nice? What are you, a pussy?" Turtle replied.

"Well...I mean, with the setting we were in..."

* * *

"The baby, our baby was right there on the screen, and we were kissing..." Said Cordy to her friends.

* * *

"It just all seemed right. Very right." Vince said. 

"So, what the fuck did it mean?" Johnny asked.

* * *

"I don't know what he meant by it. Only he does." Cordy said in answer to Fred's 'what did it mean' question.

* * *

"I told you, I don't know what it meant." Vince replied. 

"Do you like her?" Eric asked.

* * *

"Of course I like him. I'm carrying his child, but he's so..." Cordy stated.

* * *

"She's carrying my child, I obviously like her," Vince pointed out, "but she's just so..."

* * *

"Self involved. I mean he took a phone call from his agent during the ultrasound! And he seemed to care more about his Oscar nomination, more then our baby," she explained.

* * *

"Uptight. I found out I got an _Oscar_ nomination and she got pissed. She accused me of caring more about that then the fucking baby." 

"The kid isn't even fucking born yet, you can be excited then. People have kids every fucking day. Oscar nominations come out once a year, and only five leading actor get them. You were one of them. You have every right to be damn excited." Ari said.

"You are such an asshole, Ari. Vince maybe you should talk to her about all this, lay it all on the table. Let her know where you stand on everything," Eric suggested.

* * *

"I just wish he'd talk to me. So we could lay it all tell. I want to know once and for all where he stands," Cordelia ranted.

* * *

"She should know. I've told her more fucking times then I can count. I went to the doctor with her, shit I even bought her and the baby jewelry and a HOUSE. What more does she possibly want?" Vince questioned.

* * *

"I want him to look at me and tell me everything he keeps repeating over and over. I want him to look me in the eyes and say it, because he means it. Not because I want to hear it. And I want him to do it without hiding behind jewelry or a house. He can't expect to maneuver and buy his way through fatherhood."

* * *

"Yeah, and is that what your plan for fatherhood is? Gonna buy the kid off and say whatever they want to hear all the time?" Eric questioned. 

Vince shrugged, "it could work."

* * *

"It won't work. Trust me. Yeah as a kid and teenager its fun, kinda lonely, but it sure comes back to bite you in the ass when you're all grown up, and realize exactly what's been going on," Cordelia said, speaking from experience.

* * *

"And when she grows up and realizes that's what you've been doing, then what?" Johnny asked. 

"You're starting to sound like him," Vince answered pointing to Eric. "I don't fucking know yet. I don't have a plan for this shit."

"You don't need a fucking plan either." Turtle stated.

"What do you fucking know about raising kids?" Eric challenged. Turtle ignored him.

"Look, you buy the girl a Barbie Dream House, get her a private phone line, give her a credit card when she's 13 and force her to eat fucking vegetables or some shit like that, and its all good. After all, Cordelia's gonna be handling all that womanie sex-tampon-shit so its all good," Turtle explained.

* * *

"I know I'm gonna be the one who talks to her about sex, and that's the way I want it, but I know all Vince is gonna be doing is buying her toys, maybe a phone line, a credit card as soon as she hits her teenage years, and maybe every now and then if I'm lucky, he'll make her stick a piece of broccoli in her mouth." Cordelia said.

* * *

"You don't have do a thing, Vinny," Ari said taking a sip of his beer, "you hire a nanny and let her take care of the fucking kid. That's what I do. Plus, if she's hot, you can bang her during the kid's nap." 

"That's something, only you would say." Eric commented.

"Shut up Pizza boy. I have a kid, I have experience with this shit. You have experience asking people if they'd like a special topping."

"Hey I for one am liking this kid idea. Its about time there was some fresh Chase blood in the world." Johnny said.

"Yeah, speaking of, Vinny I've been meaning to talk to you about that. This kid is from your balls, and with Cordy being hot as hell, odds are the kid is gonna have looks and talent. So I was thinking..."

"Oh for fucks sake. Ari, tell me you're not trying to sign Vince's unborn daughter," a disgusted Eric snarled.

"Stay out of it. So what do ya say Vince? She could be as big as an Olsen twin."

"What? In rehab?" Vince laughed.

"Not that one. The other one." Ari responded.

"You mean the one that's practically giving Orlando Bloom a lap dance over there," Eric said pointing to Orlando and Ashley in a VIP section, much like the one they were in, on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Knowing him and his ego, he'll probably get her an agent before she's even born." Cordelia said. 

"Well, I personally, don't see anything wrong with a child earning its own living. As long as Child Labor laws aren't violated of course. But children should be exposed to the joys of an income as soon as possible. Plus, money is fun to play with." Anya replied.

"You know Cordelia, maybe Vince will surprise you. I mean just because people liked weed at one point in their life doesn't mean that they use it forever all the time..." once Fred saw the looks Cordelia and Anya were giving her, she changed the subject. "Weed has nothing to do with it right now. Never mind."

"No actually Fred it does. Vince really needs to cut that, among other things out of his life. He has a lot of life style changes to make before the baby's born." Cordelia responded.

* * *

"She still want's me to make all these 'life style' changes before the baby comes," Vince said to his friends. 

"See, I knew this was gonna be the end of him," Turtle stated.

"Its not the end of me," Vince insisted. "Its not. I'm keeping things the way they are as much as I can."

Turtle laughed. "Yeah right, Vince. Quit lying to ya self. You have four fucking months of freedom left, and then that beer your holding is gonna be replaced with a diaper full of shit, and a baby attached to it."

"Nah. No fucking way I'm ever going near a dirty diaper." Vince responded.

* * *

"Yeah I could just see Vince changing a diaper. He's going to refuse to do it, I know that. But I'll make damn sure he does." Cordelia told her friends.

* * *

"I don't care how many times Cordelia tries to get me too. I ain't doing it." Vince insisted, regarding diaper duty. 

"Aw, come on here, Vince." Eric incredulously said.

"What you think I'm joking?"

"I hope your joking. I'd really like to believe that not even you are that big of an asshole that you'd let your own daughter lay in her own shit, just cause you don't want to go near it."

"I didn't say I'd make her lay in it..."

"Oh, then what? She's gonna be born with the capability to change it herself?"

"No. Someone else will change her, that's all." Vince simply answered.

"And what if no one else is around?" Eric challenged.

"Someone will be around." Vince replied.

"Like the hot nanny," Ari added.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"And I'll tell you two another thing, I'll be damned if I hire a nanny to take care for my daughter just so he doesn't have to do any dirty work. I'd bet he'd want to hire some good looking one too." Cordelia stated. 

"Probably," Anya agreed, "nannies are right up there with naughty nurses, flight attendants and lesbians on the male sexual fantasy list."

"Okay...that's good to know. Cordelia, you and Vince really need to talk about all this." Fred suggested.

"I know we do. But...I can't," Cordy replied.

"Cordelia Chase can't talk? Did I get sucked into another dimension...again?" Fred teased.

"This is different. This is very different from anything I've ever done."

"You call him!" Fred exclaimed.

* * *

"You gotta call her, bro." Johnny advised. 

"Why?"

"To talk all this shit out." Vince didn't say anything in response to Johnny's explanation, all he did was look at him quickly, and then looked at the floor. Which caused Johnny to add, "oh don't tell me Vincent Chase can't talk to a girl. And don't you dare give me the fucking 'its different' line. Just call her!"

Knowing there was no way out, Vince sighed and removed his cell phone from his pocket.

* * *

Fred took the last slice of pizza left as Cordelia reached for the phone. As soon as she held it in her hand, it rang. "Hello?" she answered. 

"Hey, Cordy, its me." Vince said on the other end.

Cordy then mouthed 'its him' to the girls. "Oh, hey. What's up?" she asked him.

"Ah not much. Just chillin'. Listen what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

Vince took a breath before he answered, " I was wondering if you'd want to go to lunch...or something."

"Yeah...alright," Cordy hesitantly agreed. "Why, though?"

"Just to talk about some...ah...house things." He responded nervously.

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya later."

They both hung up the phone and began to anticipate their lunch date.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I hope it was likeable. Up next: Vince and Cordy have lunch and discuss their future. Until the next chapter, feel free to review. :) 


	10. The Lunch

A/N: Thank you all to those who reviewed. Sorry for the month long-wait. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

The next afternoon, Angel watched as Cordelia paced around his hotel lobby. "He want's to talk, Angel. To talk. Do you know what that means?"

"Um...that he has something to say?" Angel guessed unsure of himself.

"No, duh. But what could he want to say? What should I say? What should be said?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Angel question.

Cordelia sighed in annoyance. She loved Angel, he was her best friend, the closest thing she's ever had to family, but sometimes, he didn't have a clue. "I'm asking you this because you've been through it! I mean, you have a kid, you've dealt with the other person involved in the child-making process. So, what should happen?"

"Well, our conversations were probably a lot different then what yours and Vince's will be. All we talk about basically was how she might be in capable of caring about our chi-...oh that could be what will happen with Vince."

"You're not helping! Oh no, what if that's it? What if he wants to talk because he doesn't want to be apart of our daughters life? What if he never wants to see me again what if..."

"Cordelia," Angel said interrupting her and feeling bad he put those thoughts in her head, "I'm sure that's not it. Maybe he wants to talk about the house?"

"Ya think?" she questioned. Angel just looked around the room. "Thanks a lot."

"Look, Cordy, I'm sure Vince just wants to see you. Its nothing. You'll both make good parents, even if ti takes time. I mean look at me, when Connor was first born I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I'm not saying it gets easier, but you get used to it, grow into it."

Suddenly, an idea struck Cordelia, "hey, Angel, can I ask you for a favor?"

45 minutes later, Vince walk into The Bistro in downtown LA. "Hello, Vince," the hostess, Val, greeted.

"Hey, Val," he responded with a flirtatious smile to go along with it. "I made a reservation last night."

Val looked at her list. "Yes you did. And your friend has already arrived. Follow me," she instructed as she led him into the privet VIP room he requested for them. He walked in the room and saw Cordelia sitting in the booth that was around half the round table. Even at five months pregnant, he still found her as attractive as ever.

"Hi Cordy," he said.

"Vince," she responded with a smile.

"Ah hay, Val do you think you could get us a bottle of that champagne I like?" he asked, then Cordelia started fake coughing as a reminder that she's pregnant and there for can't drink. "Ah, for get the champagne just bring us some ah..." Vince tried to think of what would be a good substitute.

"We have non alcoholic champagne," Val suggested.

"Ah yeah. Okay. Thanks." He replied. _'Non alcoholic champagne? Really? What's the point then? Whatever, I have other things to think about at the moment, like the fact that Cordelia's sitting there expecting me to say something to her.' _"So, have you been here long?"

"No I only got here like two minutes ago," Cordy answered. "So are you going to sit down, or do you have some weird habit of eating standing up that I don't know about?"

Vince sat down. "How are you today? Do you feel weird?"

"No...why should I?" Cordelia questioned.

"Because of yesterday," he answered. Cordelia looked alarmed as she thought he was talking about the kiss. "The ultrasound yesterday, when we saw the baby, does it have any side effects?" he went on to say, causing her to relax.

"Oh, that, no. I'm fine."

"That's good."_ 'What should I say here? She wants me to show more interest in the baby, so should I ask about the baby?' _he asked himself. "So, how's the baby?"

"Ah...good. Still waiting to come out," she answered, trying to show how lame she thought he was being.

"Yeah well, four months...that's...four months. its not as long of a wait as some may think," he nervously spoke, afraid he'd say the wrong thing, "which is good," he quickly added to support his previous statement so she can't take it the wrong way.

"Yeah, it is. So what's with the private room?"

"I don't know, I just thought it'd be nice," he answered as he looked at the menu.

Cordelia didn't know what she was doing sitting there waiting for him to explain himself. She was Cordelia Chase, she didn't wait or hold back. "Why did you want to meet me here Vince?" she abruptly asked, which caught him off guard.

"Because I kissed you yesterday," he answered, only realizing what he said after he said it. He stared at her wide eyed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Cordelia said.

"Neither was I," Vince muttered.

"So, what about the kiss?"

Vince waited about 30 seconds before he spoke again. "I was really excited, and I kissed you, okay. That's why I did it. But...it...I...it was good."

Since he was being honest, she thought she'd be too, "yeah, it was. So, what are you saying?"

Vince did what he usually did in tough situations, he listened to Eric. He took his advice and laid it all out on the table. "I have no fucking idea, Cordelia, okay? I don't know. I mean we met, and I liked you, you were cool. We hung out a few times, and we fucked even more. And it was good. Then we didn't talk for a while, until you show up and tell me your pregnant. Which, as if that wasn't enough, because shit, I'm having a kid! It means that you and I are gonna be around each other all the time, and I do like you, I do. I don't know if I love you. And I don't know if you want me too. And I can't tell you that I'm going too. But I can't say that I never will either. So yeah, I have no fucking idea about anything."

"That sounds familiar. I don't know either. I like you Vince. I really like you, I don't know if I love you either though. The only other time really I felt something for another guy though, well, it ended with him cheating on me, and then me spending days in an ICU because a was stabbed through the torso." She confessed, "oh he didn't stab me though, I fell through a flight of stairs and landed on something sharp," she added when she saw the shocked look on his face.

"Is that what that scar is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"So...what now?"

"Well," Cordelia sighed, "we could move in together and live to separate lives and only interact when it involves little Cordy..."

"Little Cordy? Who's that? Surely you don't mean Vina," Vince corrected.

"VINA? Are you very drunk?"

"Hey, it's the only female version of Vince I can think of at the moment."

"My daughter will not be named Vina."

"Well mine won't be named little Cordy."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"Its not my name. What about Vincenta?"

"Fuck no!" She exclaimed, sounding a lot like Vince for a moment. Which amused him. "We'll argue about names later. Back to what I was saying, we can avoid each other as much as possible, try to be friends, or the ever so drastic try and be more...get together." She stated.

"What if we get together and end up hating each other?"

"What if we don't get together and end up hating each other? Look, I don't want to force or rush this."

"Me neither. Wanna just keep the option open and see what happens?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I would." There was a lot of tension in the room, it was momentarily interrupted by the waiter taking their orders and bringing the no alcohol champagne.

"So, how about we toast to Vina Chase?" he suggested raising his glass.

"Okay we'll toast," she raised her glass, "here's to you, me and Cordelia Chase jr."

"Well, whatever the first name turns out to be, at least I know she'll have my last name."

"Um...you mean my last name, Vince."

"What, it's the same last name, and it'll be mine. Its always the fathers."

"Yeah, if we're in the 70's. and since it is the same last name then you shouldn't care that she'll be using mine."

"No, she won't."

"Hey, she's living in me! She gets my last name!"

"Oh, so its my fault I don't have a uterus? And she'll be living with me when she's born!"

"She'll be living with me too."

"Yeah, but she'll be living with Johnny as well."

"So?"

"So, that's two Chase's to one. Which means that my Chase is the one she gets."

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"She's also gonna be getting some power of yours or some shit like that, so I should get the last name!"

Cordelia laughed. And laughed some more. "How the hell did you come up with that one?"

Vince just shrugged, as he slid closer to her, he got close enough to put his arm around her. Then he laughed as well. "We can't even figure out what same last name she should have. What the fuck are we gonna do once we actually have to like, raise her."

"I have no idea. But shouldn't you? I mean don't you have a few brothers and sisters?"

"Ah yes, the classic only child assumption. Brothers and sisters do not grow up taking care of each other like on TV Cordelia, we scream and beat the crap out of one another until we get our asses in trouble."

"Oh. But we will have some prior experience, sort of. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why? I talked about playing golf with Ari, but its not definite."

"Can you skip it? I got Angel to let us watch Connor tomorrow," she explained, like it was a good thing, but it only cause Vince to spray the champagne in his mouth every where .

"What? Why fuck did you do that?" he said as he wiped his face.

"So we can get practice of course."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes you do." she said.

"How about I send E over? Or Johnny?"

"NO!"

Vince sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But that kid better be potty trained, or you better be willing to change him. Cause the last thing I need is some Michael Jackson type shit to happen."

They both slightly laughed. Suddenly Cordelia grabbed Vince's hand, what made him flinch at first. She took it and put it on her belly. He pulled away immediately. "What is that? What's wrong with her?" he asked.

She smiled at him and took his hand back, "nothing's wrong, Vince. She's moving, that's all."

"Really? Why?" he questioned as he continued to feel the movement in slight amazement of how that was possible.

"I don't know. Maybe she's feeling left out of our conversation, or maybe she's liking mommy and daddy getting along," she answered, unconsciously holding the back of his hand tighter.

He reacted by removing his hand from hers and carefully lifting up her shirt, which confused her and made her slightly uncomfortable, especially when he lowered his head under the table. The next thing she knew, Vince was kissing her stomach, and she was no longer uncomfortable. When he was done, he sat back up and began to move in for a kiss on her lips. "What are you doing?" she asked right before they connected.

"Seeing what happens with open options," he replied.

"Okay." They kissed.

"Are you still able to have sex?" he asked.

"Yeah...are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yes."

"And you want us to do it right here?"

"Its not like it'd be the first time," he pointed out.

"Good point." They began kissing again. "Wait! Do you have a condom?" she asked. He backed off at stared at her as he tried not to laugh. "Oops. Yeah, right, I forgot for a moment," she corrected sheepishly.

"You are so fucking cute."

She blushed. He undressed her.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's all for now. I'll try to update quicker this time, until then, feel free to leave reviews. They will help with the update process! 


	11. The Babysitting

A/N: Again, thanks to all who reviewed. Here's a nice long chapter since it's been a while since I updated:

* * *

Vince knocked on Cordelia's apartment door at noon the next day. When Cordelia answered, she pushed him away from the door instead of letting him in. She herself stepped outside too. "What'd I do now?" he asked.

"Nothing, yet. That's the point. I haven't broken it to Dennis yet that we're moving in together, so don't say anything, okay?" she asked.

"Um...alright. Why haven't you told him?"

"He's very sensitive."

"He's a ghost."

"A very sensitive ghost."

Vince responded by pretending to zip his lips. "Am I allowed in yet?" he then asked. Cordelia and Vince walked in the apartment. "So where is what's-his-name?"

"What's-his-name, is Connor. And Angel's bringing him over now."

"Joy. What kinda sissy name is Angel anyway?"

"Don't start."

"You what isn't a sissy name? Vincenta." He said with a smile.

"It isn't even a name, you made it up."

"Which is why its not a sissy name."

"You're ego is huge." Cordelia pointed out.

"Yeah, it goes well with other parts of me."

"Oh really? Is there something I haven't seen then?"

Vince made a stabbing motion with his hand to his chest and then fell back on the couch in mock-offence to Cordelia's joke. "That ain't what you said yesterday," he replied.

Angel and Connor rang the door bell. Vince refused to open a door for Angel, so Cordelia got the door. "Hi guys. Ready to have fun today Connor?" Cordy perkily asked.

The small brunette boy nodded. "Not too much fun though," Angel said, eyeing Vince.

"You are really are a fucking kill joy aren't you?" Vince said to him.

"Don't talk like that around my son. And I'm not a kill joy. I'm just not reckless like you."

"Reckless? Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Angel turned back to Cordelia, "do not leave them alone together, please. And you," he turned back to Vince, "do not even think about corrupting my son."

The thought never entered his mind until Angel put it there. "Don't worry," he answered slyly. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

Angel left and Connor took a seat on the couch as well. "Why don't I make some sandwiches?" Cordy suggested. Both boys gave a non-verbal agreement. On her way to the kitchen, she mouthed 'talk to him' to Vince.

Vince didn't feel comfortable with small children. They were too...small. And needy. Which, considering what was going to happen in a few months, wasn't a good thing. Even though he now had plans for this boy today, it didn't make him anymore comfortable. "So...hi." Vince said to him.

Connor waved back.

'_Well, this is going well.' _"How old are you?" Vince then asked, even though he knew the answer.

Connor held up three fingers.

'_Strike two.' _"What kind of sandwich do you hope your Aunt Cordelia is making for you?"

Connor shrugged.

'_What the hell?' _"Do you know how to talk?"

Connor nodded. Vince realized broody look on his face matched Angel's perfectly, and he became slightly afraid of the child.

"Is there something wrong with that kid that I don't know about?" Vince whispered to Cordelia, entering the kitchen.

It was the serious expression on his face that made Cordelia un-offended by his question. "No. There's nothing wrong with him. He's just very shy, and practically my nephew. So go back in there and be nice to him."

"I am being nice! E, was shy when he was little too, but he still spoke to me." Vince countered. "Maybe I should make the sandwiches, I mean you shouldn't be up in your condition."

"How very kind of you to think of me," she sarcastically answered, "go back in there and talk to him."

"Alone? Do I have to?"

"Is Vincent Chase afraid of a toddler?"

"Have you looked at the kid? That's not a toddler, that's Damien."

"VINCE!" she exclaimed. He sighed and went back in the living room without another word.

"So kid, what would you like to do?" Vince asked Connor when he returned to the living room. Connor said something, Vince was sure of it because his mouth opened. But it was too low for him to actually hear. "Can you say that one more time?"

"Video games." Connor repeated, using a tone Vince could hear.

"I don't think there are any video games here. I like video games though, which do you play?" Vince asked, relieved he finally found something to the kid talk.

"Spongebob. Do you like Spongebob?" Connor answered.

"I've never played it before."

"What about the TV show?"

'_Well there was that one time after Turtle and I got back from the Sherpa...haha. That was a fucked up half hour. But I'm guessing Cordelia will shoot me if I say that.'_ "I'm not that familiar with the show either. But I did meet the guy who does his voice once."

"His voice? Where was the rest of him?"

'_Oooo shit. That's not a conversation I want to deal with.' _"Nothing. Forget it. Please."

"Lunch is ready," Cordelia called from in the kitchen. Vince was relieved. The boys went into the kitchen. "Vince, you get tuna on a roll with tomato and cheese, Connor here's your PB&J on white bread and ham, tuna and peanut butter on an onion bagel for me." Both Vince and Connor eyed her sandwich in disgust. "Pregnancy cravings," she defended. Vince nodded understanding it now.

"Is there really a baby in you Aunt Cordy?" Connor asked as he began to break apart his sandwich, despite the fact it was already cut.

"Yes there is."

"Does it like being in you?"

"Yes."

"She's not the only one," Vince mumbled, causing him to receive a dirty look from the pregnant women. Vince got up and got some Mayonnaise.

"What's that for?" Cordelia asked as Connor was shoving his sandwich in his mouth, and getting peanut butter on his face and hands.

"The tuna's a little dry," he answered nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" A very offended Cordelia replied. "You hate my cooking?"

"I wouldn't exactly call making a sandwich coo-I mean NO! Of course not. This is a great fucking sandwich. It's me. I like Mayo, I need to over use it all the time. Ask anyone." He told her, catching himself before he said something that could possibly end in a painful death and replacing it with a lie that would keep him safe...for now anyway.

"You said a naughty word," Connor told Vince.

"Yes he did, didn't he? Vince, why'd you say that?" Cordelia taunted.

"Yeah I did I guess. Sorry," he said insincerely.

The sandwiches were done, and Connor was a mess. "Sweety go to the bathroom and wait to be helped getting washed," Cordelia ordered as her and Vince cleared the table. Connor left. "Why'd you say fuck?"

"I didn't mean too. I just said it. How was I supposed to know he'd catch it? He didn't notice the sex reference I made before that you gave me that look for. Then again, considering who his father is, I'm not surprised he doesn't understand anything about sex."

"He's three, Vince. Do you really expect him to know about sex? And leave Angel alone. Now go help Connor wash up," Cordy instructed.

"What? Me? Why fuck do I have to?" Vince complained.

"So you can get practice."

"Don't you need practice?"

"Not as much as you do. Now, go."

Vince headed off to the bathroom, where Connor was sitting on the toilet seat lid, waiting to be washed off, and clearly expecting someone else. "What?" Vince questioned when he saw the upset look on Connors face.

"Where's Aunt Cordy?"

"In the kitchen," he answered as he soaped up a washcloth.

"I want Aunt Cordy to wash me," the child whined.

"Yeah, I want her to do it too, but she's not. So we're both gonna have to fucking deal."

"You said the bad word again."

Vince grunted in frustration. Kids were not his forte. "Yeah, I did. I say it a lot," he answered as he tried to wipe Connors face with the cloth. Connor turned his head away.

"No," the child said as defiantly as he could.

"I don't want to do this anymore then you want me too. But until I do it, your aunt is going make us stay in here, so you might as well cooperate so we can get it out of the way." Connor pouted at Vince's statement, hoping that could persuade the actor. "And don't give me any of that 'cute kid' routine. That crap doesn't work on me." Vince then proceeded to clean up dirty Connor, who fidgeted through the whole washing. "There, all done," Vince proclaimed, rather proud that he was able to do it.

"You scrubbed to hard!" a teary eyed Connor yelled as he rubbed his semi-red face and ran to find Cordelia.

"Well, I didn't mean too! You should've said something!" Vince yelled into the hallway after the child.

"What is going on?" Cordelia asked, after Connor ran onto her lap and hid his face from Vince who stood in front of Cordelia. "What did you do, Vince?"

"I didn't do anything! I washed his face like you wanted."

"He did it meanly. He scrubbed hard, said the bad word again and said I wasn't cute. I am cute, right Aunt Cordy?"

"Of course you are sweetheart. Vince, what is wrong with you?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing, I tried my best. And I didn't say he wasn't cute. He was pouting because he didn't want his face washed, so I said the 'cute kid' thing wasn't going to work on me, because it doesn't."

"Okay. I guess I can see how this is a big misunderstanding. Connor, sweety, Vince wasn't being mean to you. He just doesn't have a lot of experience with children. And I guess it's a good thing that you don't give into kids Vince. I just hope you stay that way after the baby comes."

"You can pretty much count on it. There is no way I am going to be a pushover by my own child," he answered.

"Yeah, right."

"No chance in hell."

"Daddy, says there's always a chance in hell," Connor softly point out. Vince stared at the kid, regaining a bit of the fear he had before.

"And yet its not okay for me to say 'fuck," Vince observed.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Okay, why don't we find something to do?"

"Like what?" Vince questioned.

"We could go to the beach," she suggested. "Would you like to go to the beach, Connor?"

"Yeah!" the little boy happily replied.

"I"m guessing I don't have a say?" Vince said.

They both shook their heads.

"Great," Cordelia stated, "I can get a tan and you two can play together in the sand."

As Vince was quick to find out, Cordelia already had a bathing suit for Connor and beach toys at her apartment, which gave him the feeling that she had this planned all along.

* * *

A little while later, Cordelia was stretched out in a beach chair, putting on suntan lotion while Vince was forced to dig a sand hole with Connor. "Mr. Vince, can I ask you something? And if I can, will you tell me, cause no body else will." Connor asked.

Not knowing what he should say, but at the same time, not wanting to deal with a whining child if he said no, "alright, ask," he allowed.

Connor innocently looked up at Vince and asked, "how did you get the baby in Aunty Cordy?"

Vince stared at the boy with his mouth wide open in shock for a moment. He had no way of answering that question in a way a 3 year old should know. But at this point, he really didn't care. It would serve Angel right for not explaining it to the boy when he asked him. Yes, that would be how he'd justify it when Angel tries to kill him. "Alright kid. I'll tell you. But if anyone ever asks why I told you, remember that you asked me too, okay?" Connor nodded. Vince was sweating, and not because it was hot out. "Good. So, um, you know when you go to the bathroom? Where the pee comes out?"

"Aunt Anya says it's a penis," Connor stated, which made Vince realize that Anya probably tried to explain it to him, but one of the other adults stopped her.

"Yes...it is. Well, when you get older...it can help you make baby's with girls."

"How?"

"Well, okay have you ever done puzzles?" Connor nodded. "Its like that...it...fits with the part of a girl that helps them use the bathroom."

"Eeewww. Doesn't it hurt?"

Vince laughed softly, "no, no it doesn't. Not if its done right, anyway."

"Okay. Did my daddy have to do that with my mommy to make me?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Did it take long?"

Vince enjoyed this question. "For me? Yeah, it took a real long time. With your dad though, I'm sure it was much, much, much, faster."

"Is that because daddy is really old and fluffier then you?"

"Fluffier?" Vince questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's more plumpy. Like Santa. And your not, like Uncle Lorne."

Vince now understood what he meant, which made him smile it the boy. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all, however there was one thing he needed to set straight. "Yeah, he may seem like that. But where it counts, I'm bigger."

"So, is that why it took you long?"

Vince laughed very hard. "Yes, yes it is."

"How's it going over there?" Cordelia yelled from her beach chair. Vince gave her the thumbs up, and Connor decided to follow in his footsteps and do the same. The boys continued to dig as Vince proceeded to teach Connor some other things about men and women. It wasn't long though before Vince spotted a woman that he could never figure out. Unfortunately, she saw him too. Vince knew he couldn't just walk away from where he and Connor were digging, because Cordelia would kill him. Which left him with no other choice but one; he jumped in the hole. Another unfortunate thing for Vince was the hole wasn't very deep.

"Vince, I can fucking see you in that thing, and you look like a retard," the blonde pointed out, as she approached him.

"Now, now Ali, you should be ashamed of yourself, using that kind of talk in front of a child." Vince smarmily stated as he got up.

"But you said..." Connor tried to point out, but was cut off by Vince.

"Connor, sshh. I know this lady here looks crazy, but lets try to cut her some slack."

"What's with the kid? Been watching a lot of TV lately and decided to go with the old 'use a kid to attract women' thing?" Ali, one of Vince's celebrity ex's retorted.

"I'm here with him and my Aunt Cordy," Connor explained, meekly.

"So you're what babysitting? Who would trust you with their kid? I'm sorry you have to go through this little boy."

"We're having fun, right Uncle Vinny?" Connor questioned to Vince.

"Yes, we are," he honestly answered, since he was enjoying having a mini protégée.

"Speaking of kids, and Cordy, I heard you knocked her up."

"He did it with his penis." Connor stated. Vince laughed.

"Why do I get the feeling that he learned that from you, you immature jackass?" Ali guessed.

Connor felt the need to defend his new found friend/adopted uncle, so he threw sand at the actress. "You're not very nice!" he told her. "Is she that 'bitch thing' you told me about?" he then asked Vince.

"You really do learn quick. It must come from your moms side, whoever she is," Vince answered. "Are we done here, Ali? Or are you gonna have us end up on Access Hollywood again? You gonna make this yet another attempt to remind the world you still exist, considering your movies aren't?"

Ali flipped Vince off and walked away.

"What's going on here?" Cordelia questioned, walking over to the boys.

"Nothing," both males responded.

"So, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah," Vince said, "I think our work here is done, don't you?" he looked at Connor who nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was around 5 o'clock when Angel showed up to pick up Connor. "So, how was your day, buddy?" Angel asked Connor when he arrived.

"I had lots of fun. We went to the beach." He answered.

"You did? Great."

"Yeah. Uncle Vinny and I made a hole." Connor stated.

"Really?" Angel said surprised by the 'Uncle Vinny' part of the statement. "Well, that sounds...nice. I'm glad it was a good day," he went on to add, a bit unnerved.

"So, did you have any cases today?" Cordy asked Angel. He then proceeded tell Cordy about the day. Connor was antsy.

"Daddy, can we please fucking go now?" he asked.

Angel and Cordelia were shocked and mortified. Vince on the other hand, tried not to laugh. He made a little him which aided in pissing off Ali and now, Angel. It was a productive day indeed. "WHAT! What was that!" Angel yelled, as Cordy was still speechless. Angel turned to Vince "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!"

"I don't know what you mean. We had fun, you heard him say it too," Vince answered.

"Yeah, we did, daddy. Chill out," Connor said.

"C-Connor, do you realize what you said? You said a bad word, son. 'Fuck' is not a word you should ever say. Don't you ever say it again, no matter who you hear it from." Angel ordered, eyeing Vince.

"I-I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to be bad." Connor apologized, as he sat on the floor and sniffled, making it clear that he didn't like his father reprimanding him. Especially in front of his aunt and uncle.

Vince looked at the crying Connor, and then back at Angel. "So, is that how you deal with children?" Vince taunted.

"Vincent, SHUT UP!" Angel yelled. Vince didn't responded at all, which added fuel to Angel's fire. "Are proud of yourself? Did you get enjoyment out of corrupting my son?" Vince shrugged. "You should be ashamed of yourself for using a child for amusement."

"That's not what I did, jackass. We were playing in the sand and he asked me some questions because none of you would answer him, I guess because you all felt uncomfortable or whatever. So I answered him, and that got us talking some more. I was just being honest with the kid. Maybe you should try it." Vince answered.

"Vince, maybe no one answered his questions because he's too young to know. He's three. He shouldn't have all these answers now." Cordelia explained.

"Well, isn't it better that I gave him that right answers, so he didn't have to come up with them on his own?" Vince responded, and semi-shivered at the fact that he sounded like a 7th grade health video. But it was worth it.

"We're going." Angel stated as he and Connor left. This way Angel could quietly and privately explain to Connor about saying bad words, without Vince's input.

When they were gone, Cordelia slapped Vince. "You have no idea how sick I am of that happening," he stated.

"Well, stop deserving it!" she yelled.

"You wanted me to spend time with the boy, and make us get along, so I did," he defended.

"So, is that it, Vince? Is that what you're going to do with our daughter? Just do or say whatever makes her likes you? You have to use your head."

"I was just trying to make you happy. And no, with our daughter I will not be saying what I said to him, because you will be the one explaining sex."

"YOU talked to him about SEX?"

"He asked how you got pregnant!"

Cordelia gasped. "Angel is going to hunt you down and rip out your intestines. He's good at stuff like that. And you're right, I will be talking to our daughter about sex, and basically everything else. And Vince, I swear she better not talk like you."

"Relax. Alright. You'll see."

"Oh that's right. You're gonna be Mr. Authority."

"Damn straight," he answered. "But I'm not going to be a total tightass. That's what parenting is. Its all about balance, and I have great balance, as I've already proven to you in several different positions. And because of this balance, Vina will respect the hell out of me."

"Stop. Calling. Her. VINA!" Cordelia yelled.

"That's not balanced at all. And she is Vina, Vincenta is the long version."

"Oh really," Cordelia challenged.

"Well, one could be the middle name, if you prefer."

"So, you're suggesting we have a child named Vina Vincenta Chase?"

"Or Vincenta Vina Chase. I'm not picky. And of course, the Chase will be mine too."

"Okay, how about we give her a name that's not like Cordelia or Vince? Deal?"

Vince thought about her proposal. "Yeah, okay. I can accept that. So, have any names in mind?"

"I like Elizabeth," she said.

Vince made a face and 'pfft' sound. "Elizabeth? I don't think so."

"What's wrong with Elizabeth? Its sweet."

"Its old."

"Is not. We could call her Bethy for short."

"I will never call anyone Bethy."

"Okay, Lizzie?"

"Reminds me of Hillary Duff."

"So?"

"So, the bitch through a drink at me on the set of the movie we did together. Seriously, by the end of the shoot I got a lot satisfaction out of killing her character."

Cordy laughed. "Okay, so Elizabeth is no good. Dare I ask what you have in mind?"

Vince thought for a few moments. "Stephanie."

"Too Full House. Ashley?"

"Too lip-syncher."

"Dana?"

"Too lame. Zoe?"

"Too strange."

"Too strange? Okay, **Cordelia.**" He sarcastically replied.

"My name isn't strange. Its pretty. Angela?"

"You're kidding right? Angel with an 'a' at the end? No way. Megan?"

"To trendy. Chelsea?"

Vince looked almost pained at the sound of that suggestion. "Chelsea Chase?" he pointed out, "do you want her to get her lunch money taken, picked last, hair pull and basically an outcast to all of society?"

"You have a point, a slightly over dramatized point, but a point. And again, Cordelia isn't a strange name. Its from Shakespear."

"So are men in tights." Vince countered.

Cordelia glared at him. "That is such a man thing to say. You sound like Gunn. Shakespear is one of the best play writes and writers in general ever. So Cordelia is a great name."

"Yeah, well its still no Juliet."

Both Vince and Cordelia froze. "I like Juliet." she eventually said.

"Yeah, so do I," he agreed.

"So we have a name?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Great," she said finally sitting down.

"So...now that we know her name, do we know anything else?" he asked.

"Know what else?"

"Well...have you figured out...you know...what she is?" he then nervously questioned.

"She's our daughter." Cordelia answered, playing dumb to the question as a way of avoiding the answer.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do, but we still don't know yet. We think it'll have something to do with telepathy, or communication."

"We?"

"Yeah, me Wesley, Angel, Gunn, Fred, you know, the team. Don't worry, it'll be figured out soon."

"I noticed how I wasn't mentioned in the 'we' explanation." Vince bitterly mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, all this shit about my child is going on behind my back."

"Behind our back? Vince, what are you talking about? You know what we're doing and you know it has to be done."

"Yeah I know what you tell me, but I'm not there. You never ask me if I want to help." He pointed out, feeling rather left out.

Cordelia chuckled. "You sound like I'm asking all my friends to help me work on my jumpthrow,"

"Jumpshot," Vince corrected.

"Whatever. This is research, Vince. Long, boring, hard research about demons and other beings you know very little about. You don't want to do that."

"How do you know? I mean, you say I need to be all involved and shit in her life, and if being one of these beings are apart of her life, maybe I should learn," he answered.

"Are you just saying this because she's 'yours' and you're feeling jealous and possessive? Or are you serious about this?"

"What kinda question is that?"

"A legitimate one. C'mon Vince, have you even told your brother and Turtle yet that she might have powers?"

"No...not yet," he confessed.

"And if Eric wasn't with you when I told you, would he know?"

"I don't know. But I'll tell Johnny and Turtle tonight, okay? Now, once again, are you going to start telling me when you're researching about the currently named Juliet, and allow me to be there or not?"

Cordelia gave him a half smile, "I actually intend on researching with Wesley tomorrow. You're welcome to come if you'd like, and if you wanna bring Turtle, Eric or Johnny, feel free." She said, as she thought about Wesley, someone so uptight about who's around during research he couldn't stand Xander and currently hates Spike around, trying to research with Vince and friends present. The very thought made her want to fall over with laughter.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope that was enjoyable. Until next time, feel free to leave reviews. :) 


	12. The Explanation

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Here's a short chapter that's really only going to set up the next one. Hope you like it and review.

* * *

Eric pulled up in front of Cordelia's apartment and beeped the horn. It was five minutes before Vince actually came out and got in the car. Cordelia waved to Eric from the doorway. He waved back. "So, how was it?" Eric asked Vince as he pulled away from the curb.

"It had it's moments," Vince said with a smile.

"What do you mean? What the hell did you do?"

"Went to the beach, watched as Angel's kid assaulted Ali with sand. Taught the boy about sex, watched Angel freak out," he answered as his smile widened at the memories. Soon his smile faded when he remembered what was on the agenda for the rest of the night.

"Something wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favor, E."

"I'm shocked," he sarcastically replied.

"I've decided that well, its time I told Johnny and Turtle about the baby."

"Ah... they know already Vince. I mean you gotta give even those two assholes more credit then that."

Vince sighed. "Not about that she's gonna be born, idiot. I know they know that. I mean its time I told them she's gonna be...different. If that's how I'm supposed to put it."

Eric nodded, he now knew what his friend meant. He also knew what the favor is. "I'm not telling them," he then stated.

"I figured you'd say that. Will you at least be there when I tell them?"

"Oh, believe me Vince, I wouldn't miss it for anything." Eric honestly answered.

"Gee, thanks. Tomorrow I'm going over to the hotel to set everyone straight about how they should find out exactly how...different she is. You wanna come?"

Eric took his eyes off the road briefly to give his friend the 'are you serious look,' he also told him, "if you're really going to do that, then there's no way I'm not gonna be there to watch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't believe that you're about to give orders to them, considering they probably know what they're doing. Or at least know more then you do."

"Yeah, well, I'm fixing that too."

"I thought you don't like change?"

"I don't. But I like being kept in the fucking dark even less. No way do I want them knowing more about Juliet then I do."

"Juliet?"

"Oh yeah, that's the name we decided on."

Eric laughed, "what happened to Vina-slash-Vincenta?"

Vince narrowed his eyes. "Don't get me started," he insisted, making it clear that he was still a bit disappointed in the name rejection.

Later that night, Turtle and Johnny were playing pool, when Vince interrupted them. "Yo, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, aight bro," Johnny answered. They went over to the couch. Eric was already there, Turtle sat next to him and Vince and Johnny sat in chairs.

"I gotta tell you two something," Vince confessed.

"You got another girl knocked up?" his brother questioned.

"No, I didn't. But it is about Cordy and the baby."

"She's having twins?" Turtle guessed. Vince shuddered.

"NO. Now shut the fuck up and let me tell you."

"Someone's touchy. Must be those mood swings that go along with pregnancies." Turtle laughed.

"Those are only for the girls you douchebag," Johnny replied.

"I know that, I was joking idiot."

"Can you both just let the man talk, please." Eric insisted. Vince gave him a nod of thanks.

"Alright. Well...we decided on a name today," Vince announced, backing down from his original announcement. Eric shook his head. "We're calling her Juliet."

"That's it?" Turtle said unimpressed with the announcement.

"What do you mean 'that's it', thanks Vince." Johnny happily replied.

"Why are you thanking him?" Turtle asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He's naming her after me."

"What?" Eric and Turtle asked as Vince just stared at his brother.

"Juliet is the female version of Johnny," he explained.

"Says who?" asked Turtle.

"It's a well known fact, moron. That is why you're calling her Juliet, right Vince?"

Vince looked over at Eric who just shook his head. Not wanting to break his brothers spirit, or wanting to deal with the 'why not' conversation, he figured it would be best to go along. "Yeah, Johnny, that's why."

"See, Turtle!"

"Anything else you need to say, Vince?" Eric baited.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, there is," Vince nervously replied. "Well...see...we think that maybe Juliet...might be...different..."

"What, like retarded?" Turtle interrupted. Eric slapped him hard upside the head, and mumbled 'asshole'.

"Why would you say that, idiot?" Johnny asked. "Is she though, Vince?" he then asked his brother.

"No, she isn't." he answered sternly. "Now stop. She just might be different...like Cordelia is. You guys know that Cordelia has...powers. Juliet might have some too."

"Figures, you'd knock up a girl that could give me a niece with a tail." Johnny replied. "How you gonna explain that one in the photo's?"

"What photo's? And she won't have a tail. I said like Cordy, does Cordy have a tail?"

"You tell me."

"Yo, could she be green like that Lorne guy?" Turtle asked.

"You're both idiots. He just said she'd have powers. If she was going to have a tail or be green, he would've said so. So calm the fuck down, both of you." Eric spoke up.

"Okay, so why don't you tell us what you mean by powers," Johnny insisted.

Vince hesitated for a minute. "I don't really know. She have visions...or be able to talk to other 'beings' or something. We're not really sure yet. But I'm going to see if we can find out tomorrow."

"I wanna come." Turtle stated, which surprised the other three. "What? I wanna know this shit. It's the kinda thing godfather should know."

"Exactly, which is why I'm going," Johnny replied.

"I already told Vince I'd go," Eric informed them,

Vince laughed and left the room to play video games as the other three once again had the godfather fight.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but the next one will be longer. Up next: Group researching. Until then, please feel free to leave reviews. 


	13. The Research

A/N: Thanks to the two who reviewed. It means a lot. Feel free to keep the reviews coming. And the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this one did to be posted.

* * *

The next morning Cordelia, Angel, Lorne, Wesley, and Gunn were researching and Connor was playing with his toys in the lobby of the Hyperion. "Doughnuts, anyone?" Vince asked as he Turtle, Johnny and Eric walked in holding cups and food.

"What are they doing here?" Wesley asked Cordelia.

She smiled. "Oh I invited them to research, did I forget to tell you?" The miserable look on Wesley's face made Cordelia smile even more.

"I wanna doughnut," Connor stated, going over to the adults.

"We got coffee and muffins too," Eric informed them.

"I still wanna doughnut. Chocolate. Please." Connor said.

"E, hook him up with a chocolate doughnut," Vince instructed. Connor smiled.

"Did you ask me, first?" Angel bitterly questioned, glaring at Vince.

"Hey, if you don't want him to have it, tell him." Vince replied, knowing Angel wouldn't do that to his son. Angel didn't say a word.

"They got porno in these things!" Turtle exclaimed as he saw a picture of a naked goddess in one of Wesley's books.

"It's not porn, you ponce. Its educational." Wesley barked, snatching the book from him.

"I'll let her teach me a lesson anytime," Turtle replied.

"What's porno?" Connor questioned as he munched on his doughnut.

"A lot fun," Turtle answered.

"Hm, that's right. I never got around to covering that yesterday," Vince mused out loud.

Cordelia glared at her boyfriend. "Vince, don't push it unless you want to end up stabbed with a freshly polished sword," she advised.

Vince laughed. "Yeah, like he would. Then you or him would just have to explain to the baby that that's the reason her father isn't around.

"That's actually a good point," Cordelia agreed.

"So, where's Fred? We got so much in case she was here," Eric said changing the topic.

"She's out somewhere with Spike." Gunn replied as he added sugar to a coffee. "But she'll finish off what we don't when she returns."

"So what happens now?" Vince asked.

"We read," Wesley answered.

"Fucking great," Johnny mumbled.

"Yup, welcome to research, soon to run Ambian out of business," Cordelia commented as she opened a book.

"If its so fucking boring why do we have to do it? Aren't there enough of you here to do it?" Turtle asked.

"You said you wanted to come," Vince reminded him.

"That's before I knew what it was we actually had to do," he responded.

"Turtle's right," Cordy said, "you guys shouldn't be here. Why would you want to spend your day looking through books that feature females with up to six breasts."

Turtle dove into the books.

A few quiet minutes went by. Connor was bored. He was with a room full of adults, and none of them were playing with him. "Daddy, I'm bored."Connor stated.

Angel looked over at him, "why don't you play with that puzzle I got you last week?" he suggested.

"Okay. Puzzles are like sex...did I get that right?" Connor turned to Vince and asked. All eyes were on Vince, who jumped out of his seat and ran for the door, Angel ran after him. Just as the reached the doors, Spike and Fred fling them open, hitting both men in the face.

"AOW!" they both exclaimed.

"Sorry," Fred squealed, as Spike went as sat down, not caring at all.

"It's okay, one of us deserved it," Angel answered.

"Yeah, he really did, Fred." Vince said.

"Did I get it wrong?" Connor asked innocently.

"No, you're right," Vince answered nicely.

"No, you're not, Connor," Angel said. Connor was confused. Cordelia got up and slapped Vince.

"I've fucking had it with that. STOP!" He yelled. Everyone else found the slap funny. Very funny. "It's not funny anymore! I don't know why all keep laughing. I haven't done anything slap worthy!"

"You talked to my son about sex!" Angel argued.

"Someone had too."

"And Peaches, its not like you've experienced any in over 3 years," Spike added.

"Why are taking his side?" Angel questioned, know he and Vince didn't get along well.

"Because I'll never take yours. And he had a point."

"He had a point to tell Connor sex was like a puzzle?" Angel replied.

"Well it does involved fitting one thing into another," Anya answered coming in the door. "It's a good way of putting it. Nice job!" Anya added, patting Vince's head.

Vince smiled. "Thank you Anya, for agreeing and not slapping me. I like you."

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Can we please get back to research!" Wesley impatiently exclaimed. Everyone sat quietly and researched.

"Eureka!" Wesley screamed forty-five minutes later.

"People actually say that?" Eric whispered to Vince.

"Apparently," he replied.

"What did you find?" Cordelia asked.

Wesley cleared his throat and began to read from the book in front of him. "The first child of the Powers That Be vision link, will serve as a direct link."

"Meaning?" everyone asked.

"Meaning...she'll be a link," he explained. They all weren't accepting that. "Perhaps it means that she will be able to speak with them directly, or they will speak to her."

"Perhaps?" Vince and Cordy repeated.

"It's not clearly stated, but the word 'direct' is leading me in that direction."

"So, basically, you still don't know anything," Vince accused.

"No, Vincent. Actually, I think this has been quite helpful, because I think my theory is correct," Wesley replied.

"That's what people said about the earth being flat," Vince mumbled.

"I researched better then they did."

"Hm, right, you're better and smarter then everyone, and no one is better."

"That's not what I said."

"Sure it's not."

"Vincent. Wesley." Cordelia said in a warning tone. "You're only here because you asked to be, Vince, and if you are going to start trouble, then you wanting to be here is revoked. I can do that. And Wesley, you're only here, because you're the only one here who can read old, ancient, demon text things. You have every right to continue. But the two of you need to at least pretend to get along, so do it."

"Fine," both men muttered as they stopped their fight.

"Good," Cordelia stated.

Once Wesley became more sure of his theory based on his research, and sold everyone else on it, they all left. Cordelia and Vince decided to go out to eat. "Are you okay?" Vince asked on the ride to the restaurant.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she questioned.

"You just completely ignored a red light," he replied.

"Crap," she muttered realizing he was right. "There better not be a camera there."

"Actually..." Vince began to say before he realized that he shouldn't. "I don't think there is. E did it once not long ago and didn't get caught." That was a lie. Eric did do it, and got a ticket from the camera. Vince figured her knowing that would heavily upset her. Thus for, for the coming days he'd make sure he checks the mail before she does, and pay the ticket without her knowing. It was better that way. "So, what's wrong? Your not one to blow lights."

"It's just... it's nothing, forget it."

"No, tell me," Vince insisted.

"I was thinking about Juliet. And what she's gonna have to do in the future... cause of me."

"You didn't intentionally do it."

"But still. It's my fault, intentional or not."

"Maybe... it won't be bad. I mean, you have... powers and whatnot, and your life doesn't suck."

She eyed Vince, "yeah I really hit the lottery," she snarked.

"Fine," he scoffed, "be that way."

"I will," she smiled. She then sighed, "I guess I could've done worse," she confessed.

"Damn right," he agreed. "Just... relax. Everything will work out," he tried to convince her. _'After all, you a hell of a lot more equipped to raise a power baby, or baby in general then I am,'_ he thought as they reached their destination.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next: Vince makes a surprising statement to Cordelia. Until then, please review. 


	14. The Love

A/N: Thank you too Angels9thFantasy for reviewing. Anyone else who reads this, please feel free to review as well.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy, her first night in a new house, or the fact that she was now living with three (four if you count Eric in the guesthouse) guys that she still didn't know very well, but something was making Cordelia feel sick. After throwing up, for the second time, she crawled into her new bed, and began to look at paint color samples. She had her room painted a pale yellow before she moved in. But now, she found it ugly and nauseating. She let out a moan and rolled on her side. This was not a good night to do anything.

A well dressed Vince entered her room and sat on her bed. "Hey, the guys wanna go out, you wanna come with us?" he asked. Cordelia turned to stare at him.

"Do I look like I want to go anywhere?" she questioned.

"Actually, you look like shit," he answered. "You okay?"

"Oh, fine," she said sarcastically. "And yourself?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sorry. What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Morning Sickness, maybe."

"It's nine at night."

"Then it's Night Sickness!"

"Sorry. Hope you feel better. I'll see you later," he said standing up and beginning to leave. Cordelia began to cry. "What? What'd I say?"

"You're still going to leave!"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Go on, have fun. I'll just be here in my bed. Sick. Here sick. With your daughter inside me." Vince said nothing, and left the room. Cordelia was a bit hurt. But, when he came back ten minutes later, in sweats and holding two glasses of water, she was very shocked. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well, apparently, you're just here in your bed. Sick. Here sick. With my daughter inside you. So I brought you water," he answered, handing her a glass. He then sat on the bed and put his glass on her night stand. "So, what do I do now?"

She shrugged, "just...stay here with me?"

Vince leaned over and kissed her, "already intended on it. So, Night Sickness, huh? Guess it's her idea of partying," he joked.

"Yeah. If that's what it is."

"What else could it be? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Don't know. New house stress? But it's probably pregnancy related."

"New House Stress?" he questioned.

"Do you see these walls? They're disgusting. I don't know what I was thinking telling the painter to paint them this color!"

"Aaawww," he sympathized, stroking her hair, "poor, sick, pregnant, living in an ugly room, Cordy. I'll have Turtle call the painter tomorrow. And Johnny will make you some soup too, if you still don't feel well."

"Really?" she questioned.

He laughed. "Yeah. Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I don't know."

"Ah...thanks? Come on, Cordy, you know I'll help you out. I love you." They both froze after the last three words Vince said, since he had never said them to her before.

"W-w-what'd you just say?"

"I-I think I said, that... that I love you."

"You think?"

"No. I said it. I know I said it."

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. I mean it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Cordelia grinned. "Good. That's very good. Because I love you too." Vince kissed her again. He continued to kiss her until she pulled away and ran into the bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard her throwing up.

"Yeah, real encouraging," he said.

"Shut up, and come help me hold my hair!" she ordered, between gags.

"Fucking, love," he laughed, as he went in the bathroom.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's that chapter. Since it took so long to post, I am posting the next one with it: The birth of Juliet.

_Please Review._


	15. The Birth

A/N: Here is the next chapter as promised. Please leave reviews.

Also, this chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter.

* * *

The camera crews and reporters were out in full force. Celebrities were everywhere. It was the premiere party for Vince's latest movie, 'Light At The End Of The Tunnel'. Vince was there with his regular crew, plus Cordelia, Angel, Anya and Wesley. He was giving an interview for 'Extra', everyone else was talking and mingling, everyone except for Cordelia, who was sitting down at a table. Eventually, she got up and went over to Vince. "Excuse me, can I barrow him?" she asked the reporters, taking him by the arm and pulling him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You've been weird all night."

"I don't...I don't feel well," she stated. "Would you mind if I went home?"

"I'm not gonna force you to stay," he answered, in a tone that let her know he wanted her to stay.

Cordelia didn't say anything, she just grabbed his arm, and held her stomach with her other arm. Liquid then came out of the bottom of her dress. "Shit, do you know your leaking?" shocked Vince responded.

"I'm not leaking, idiot! I'm in labor! That was my water breaking." she answered, her voice full of fear.

"N-no. Not for like seven or eight weeks. Its not time yet. Tell her its not time."

"Somehow, Vince, I don't think she gives a shit! Now, can you please...oh...I don't know...TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

"What the hells going on?" Eric asked, with everyone else behind him.

"My water broke."

"Its too soon," Angel stated.

"I"m aware!"

"Lets get her to the hospital," Wesley said.

They all piled into the stretch Hummer they took there. Cordelia was breathing heavily, and holding onto Vince, burring her face on his arm. "This shouldn't be happening. It really is too soon. Oh, god, there's something wrong. Its too soon," she cried. No one knew what to say, especially the one person wanted to hear speak.

Vince used his free hand to awkwardly pat her shoulder, "I-I'm sure everything's fine," he said, clearly not believing it himself. And for once, Wesley didn't want to demean him for his comfort skills, because he was scared enough himself and it wasn't even his kid. And Angel, who knew first hand what it was like to fear that your child might not make it through the birth, was overly sympathetic to both parents.

Surprisingly, the only source in the car to come up with something slightly comforting, was Turtle. "I saw this ER once, when the kid was born after only like four or five months, and they was fine. And that show has some true shit. And your seven, so it should be all good."

"Its true, there's a real doctor on the set at all times to make sure the medical stuff is right," Ari added.

"It still shouldn't be happening," she pregnant women argued.

"Well, maybe you can stop it? Try like squeezing your legs together," Vince suggested.

"I doesn't working...AOW...that," she answered.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were at the hospital. Dr. Riviera was phoned in the car by Vince, who demanded she be there waiting by the time they got there. And she was. Cordelia, Vince and the doctor were in a room in the maternity ward. Dr. Riviera was ready to tell them what they didn't want to here, "there's nothing we can do. The labor has progressed to much. The baby's coming," she told them.

"B-but its too soon," Cordelia once again pointed out.

"These things take nine months, it hasn't been nine months. Its been like seven fucking months. How can she give birth? How can the baby be ready to be coming out? It needs more time," Vince added. "Or did she like, develop fast and don't need the extra two months?"

"Vincent, Cordelia, I know this is a shock. I know its too soon. But right now we just have to focus on what is happening," the doctor answered. "I'll back shortly," she then left the room.

"I'm gonna go fill everyone in," Vince said, also leaving. Instead of talking to their friends, he stopped the doctor in the hall. "What's happening?" he then asked her.

"I already told you."

"Yes, you said she's in labor and the baby's coming. But I noticed you left out the part about if everything's okay or not."

"Look I..."

"Don't give me all that doctor 'we need to wait and see' bullshit."

"Its not bullshit, its true."

"How many babies have you delivered?"

"Hundreds."

"Then you've seen this enough to answer the fucking question."

The doctor looked away from the actor for a moment. "Between me and you?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I don't think Cordelia needs to be told right now."

"Okay, between me and you."

She hesitated before she went on, "this isn't severely uncommon, first off. I've delivered more then a few babies at this stage who turn out to be just fine. But I've also delivered some that haven't."

"They died?" he choked.

"Some, yes. Other go through life with medical problems."

"Such as?"

"Too many to name. Honestly, Vincent, there really is no way to tell until she's actually here. Which, I hope better not take much longer...I hope."

"Why's that? There's something that you're not saying."

"I don't like how this is looking. Cordelia's not dilating as fast as I'd like."

"Meaning? I don't really get what that means," Vince answered, confused.

"Dilation has to do with how soon the baby will be coming out. It happens when she's dilated ten centimeters, right now she's only three. Now it could progress fast. And I'm hoping it will."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't like the numbers the fetal monitor produced. Especially the heart rate. And while we're on the topic, I'm not to pleased with Cordelia's heart rate, although hers is much more normal, I'm still watching it closely. But that's mainly why I don't want you repeating this to her. She doesn't need anymore stress."

"What happens if the dilating thing doesn't happen?"

"If it doesn't, I can do a c-section."

"Why can't you do it now?"

"Because it would be better for both mother and baby if it happens naturally, its always better if its natural."

Vince nodded, "alright. You're the doctor, you do or don't do, whatever will work."

Dr. Riviera rubbed his arm, in an effort to comfort him. "I'm going to do everything I can. I want you to relax too. I know it probably sounds like the most meaningless statement ever, but its true. There's nothing you can do, so try and just take it one step at a time."

"Yeah, right, sure. We'll talk later. Thanks for being honest," he responded as he walked away. He knew he should update everyone on Cordelia's condition like he told her he was, but he didn't feel like talking. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. Besides, knowing their friends, someone was with her already. Telling them wasn't going to solve anything anyway. The only people that could help were the doctors and nurses. Not their friends, and worst of all, not himself. He wandered around the floor. Some tween girl came rushing out of one of the rooms and asked for his autograph, he played dumb and kept walking. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time around a young girl. Hell, the last thing he wanted was to spend time around anyone. But as he'd already learned, he doesn't always get what he wanted.

"Vince," a female called behind him. This time he couldn't play dumb. This voice belonged to someone who definitely knew it was him, and sadly, he knew it was her.

"Go away. I mean it Kristen, do not fucking start. Not now," he snarled.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Feeling lost about being all by yourself for once?" she continued to say. If there was one thing not even Vincent Chase would do to a girl, was hit her. But if he was ever to break that rule now would be time. Luckily, he didn't have to. Kristen looked at his face closely, for once he looked like he actually gave a shit about something, and she could tell something was wrong. Once she then realized what floor they were on, she put it together. "What's wrong?" she asked again, her voice matching his face.

"Leave me alone."

"What's wrong with Cordelia and the baby?" she pressed.

"I don't want to fucking talk about what's wrong with them!" Vince exclaimed, and then took a step back after he finally heard himself say it out loud. "I– I-I mean, you don't know anything. Nothings wrong. Stay of it."

"Vince, come on, I hate you very much, and I know you feel the same. But just talk to me."

"I don't need to talk to a fucking psych student," he insisted.

"Then talk to a fucking girl that you've known for some time, and don't like. Come on, Vince. You obviously don't want to talk to one of your friends, and if you didn't want to talk to anyone at all, you wouldn't have stopped to tell me to go away. You would've kept walking like you did outside the video store last week."

"Video store last week? I don't know what you're talking about," he denied. He then sat in one of the chairs that were up against one of the walls, and put his head in his hands. Kristen sat next to him. "She's in labor," he finally confessed.

"Its been nine months already? Wow. That went fast. Is that it? You're feeling unprepared? You didn't have enough time to get useful?"

"No, no, yes and fucking yes," he mumbled. She stared at him in confusion. "Its only been about seven months. She's in labor. The baby's coming two months early, with all the fucked up shit that goes along with that happening. There's nothing anyone can fucking do to stop it, especially me. There, I admit it," he stood up in front of her and threw his arms in the air, "are you happy Kristen? You're right. I'm fucking useless. I'm fucking self centered. I've never really given a fuck about any woman I've fucked. I'm the most pathetic excuse for an adult there is. I'm a lazy heartless asshole who's only fucking cable of faking emotions in front of a camera and looking pretty. Are you fucking happy?" he yelled in complete frustration, at a loss for anything else to do.

Kristen sat frozen, what she just saw shocked her. Right in front of her very eyes, Vincent Chase, a man who most consider on top of the world, fell completely apart. "Of course I'm not happy. Vince, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I never would've said what I did. God, I'm sorry. Is it really bad?" she finally managed to say, still uneasy by the almost broken look on his face.

This time, he didn't even bother with a chair, he just sat on the floor. "They don't know yet."

"But it could be bad?" she questioned. He nodded. "Real bad?" he nodded again. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"If I wanted to hear 'I'm sorry's' and the other usual shit that's said when something like this is going on, then I'd be with Eric, or Johnny or Turtle...or hell Ari and Cordelia's friends."

"Then what you want to hear?"

"The truth," he answered.

Once again, she found herself frozen. At that very moment, the man sitting on the floor was not at all the Vince she was used to, the Vince who was as she called him, a 'text book narcissist', the immature ass she hated. This Vince was all grown up and wasn't looking for an ego boost, or looking out for himself, for now, at least. "What's the truth?"

He laughed sardonically, "oh come on, like you don't know. I know you do. Go on, say it." Kristen didn't say anything. "Tell me, why is it when something shitty happens to someone, everyone including the people that hate them act all nice? Its not like it changes the past hatred, and the continued hatred once the shit passes. Same thing when people die, you hardly here about what a prick they were, all anyone will talk about is the good things. So, go on, fucking say it. Tell me how this shit is my fault, _please. _Tell me about how this is that karma crap that people like to BS about."

She finally understood exactly what he was saying, "you mean you want me to tell you that it's all your fault because you never wanted the baby?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it right now, its not that I don't want her..."

"Its just you didn't care. Either way, whether or not she was conceived, whether or not Cordelia wanted you to be in the kids life, you just didn't care one way or the other," Kristen finished for him.

"Well, yeah. I mean it wasn't my intention to get Cor, pregnant, and although I may have gotten in to some this parenting shit, like name picking and whatnot, I can't honestly say there's been a moment when I was truly happy or excited about it, because well, it didn't matter. And now, she might not be born, or if she is, she might not be around for long, and its my payback for not giving a shit. Same for Cordelia."

"You sound like you give a shit now."

"I don't want my child to die, I can tell you that. But I mean, is that enough? I mean that's all I want. I don't want her to die or be sick. That's it. Shouldn't there be more? Shouldn't I be like picturing all this future shit that I wanna do with her? Like actual reasons why I don't want anything to happen to her? And not just 'because I don't.'?"

"No, that's enough."

"It is?"

"Yes. Vince, you are such an idiot. That 'because you don't' shit, is because you care about her. Dare I say maybe you love her...or will one day. And when you love or care someone, that's it. That's all there is too it. No other reasons are needed."

"Really?"

"Really. Welcome to world of caring about someone other then yourself. It sucks, but its worth it."

"It better be. I'd tell you that you kinda helped me, but I'm pretty sure I'm incapable of that."

"Good, I don't want to hear it either. You should get back to Cordelia. And I really hope they're both fine."

"Thanks, so do I. And about this whole conversation..."

"I'll take it to my grave if you do."

Vince stood up, "you can fucking count on it. Bitch."

"Go back to the girl you knocked up, asshole," she countered, making them both feel better about the fact that they just had a meaningful conversation.

"I am. Oh, and stay away from E!" He then returned to the waiting room where his friends were.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you," Eric told him.

"I needed to take a walk. Why what's going on?" Vince asked looking back at the room full of people staring at him.

"They took her into the delivery room," Angel answered.

"How long ago?"

"Not that long."

"Oh...I'll be back." Vince responded before he walked away.

"Yo, wait," his brother yelled from behind him. "You aight bro?" he then asked, walking closer to him.

"Yeah, Johnny. I just gotta take a piss."

"Come on, Vince. I think I know you a little bit better then this."

"I really do need to piss. You wanna come and see for yourself?"

"Okay, maybe you do. But where the fuck were you before?"

"I was walking around."

"Since when do you like to go off by yourself?" Johnny questioned.

"Since I needed to get my head straight. Think about some shit. Fuck, Johnny, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm still not sure I know."

"You know that all us Chases have a kick ass immune system, right?" Johnny said, briefly putting his arm around his younger brother and walked away. Half way, he stopped and turn back to Vince. "Speaking of, did you call any of the family?"

Vince half smiled, "if I did, there's a chance at least one of them might show up. Why put Juliet through that her first day here?"

"Good point."

The brothers finally walked away from each other and Vince set out on his quest to find a bathroom. He couldn't find it. He tried to remember if he saw a bathroom when he was walking the halls before. He couldn't. He came across a set of swinging doors. He figured it was another hallway. Another hallway with a bathroom. He went through the doors. Boy, was he wrong.

Vince couldn't believe what he walked in on. It was the delivery room, not a hallway. Cordelia's delivery room to be exact. "Its about time you showed!" Cordelia yelled at him, in between her screams of pain. Vince was face to face with the part of Cordelia that started this whole ordeal seven months ago. It looked much better then. Vince enjoyed movies with blood and guts, he enjoy video games with blood and guts, he enjoyed boxing matches where people beat the hell out of each other until they bled. He did not however enjoy seeing blood and the inside of someone right now. It made him want to puke, and get sterile. "Are you just going to stand there?" Cordelia then demanded.

"I-I'm trying to move, believe me!" he answered.

"You might as well stand right where you are, Vincent," doctor Riviera said to him, "that is, if you want to see your daughter before Cordelia. One more big push should do it."

Vince wasn't sure what he should do, but before he made up his mind it was too late. Cordelia pushed out, what looked like a small lump of blood and some white gook he didn't know, or want to know what it had to do with child birth. "What fuck is that? Where's the baby?" he asked.

The doctor looked at him, "This is the baby."

"Babies are crying when they're born. I don't hear crying," Cordelia cried. "Why don't I hear crying? Vince, why don't hear crying?"

"Hold on," the doctor said as she cut the umbilical cord and rushed the baby over to the other side of the room. Vince walked over to Cordelia, who automatically grabbed his hand.

"What's going on Vince?"

"I don't know, Cordy."

"Did you see her? How'd she look?"

Vince didn't want to say that he was to busy fighting the urge to throw up, to see her face, but he didn't want to lie to women who just gave birth to his first, and after this ordeal, last child. "Messy," he answered, "and just born-like."

Both parents looked across the room at the circle of doctors and nurses. They couldn't make out what they were doing, but whatever it was, it appeared to be working, because a very low cry filled the room. Cordelia smiled and sighed in relief. Vince responded by kissing the sweaty new mother on the lips.

"You two keep that up, and we'll be seeing you back in here next year," one of the nurses teased. Vince immediately took his tongue out of her mouth. "We have to take her to the NICU, but you can see her briefly," the nurse added carrying over a pink blanket with a very small baby, but much cleaner, baby inside. "Which one of you wants to hold her first?"

"Oh, me, please, me," Cordelia automatically answered. The nurse put the baby in her arms. "She's so tiny."

Vince looked down at the person Cordelia was holding. She was right, she was very tiny. She was just a little bigger then some hotdogs. But that wasn't what caught Vince's eye, no, what he noticed was the fact that he could actually see what she looked like now. "She's not covered with red and white stuff anymore. That's good, right?" he questioned, relieved.

Everyone in the room, including Cordy, giggled a bit. "That was normal fetal liquid, and the blood was normal too, Mr. Chase. All I had to do was clean it off," the nurse told him.

"You were the one who made her clean?" he asked. The nurse nodded. Vince hugged her. "You are fucking great at your job."

"Thank you," she responded as Vince let go of her.

"Sorry about that," Cordelia apologized for her boyfriends outburst.

"Don't worry about it. Its not the first time a father has done, or said that to me. In fact this makes it three today alone."

Cordelia slowly rocked the baby in her arms. She didn't want to let her go. She wanted to hold her, and holder some more. But she knew she was going to have to share. "You want to hold her now?" she then asked Vince. As Cordelia was getting ready to pass her to Vince, the doctor intercepted.

"I'm sorry, we really need to get her to the NICU for a better assessment, I'll be back shortly to discus the results," Dr. Riviera said, taking the baby before Vince could get the chance to hold her, or fully look at her. He was slightly upset by the doctors abruptness, but since it seemed like it was really necessary for the baby, he clenched his jaw and didn't say anything, and watched them take the baby.

Another nurse approached them holding a clipboard. "Hello, I'm Vi, I'll be your nurse for the rest of the night. We're currently waiting for transport to come and take you to a room. But they're a bit backed up at the moment, so in the meantime I'll fill you in on what we know about your daughters condition so far."

"Condition?" both parents echoed.

"The current state she's in might be a better term. As you know, she wasn't crying at first, and that was because her breathing was obstructing it. By we managed to clear her airways, and for now, she's fine on her own."

"On her own?" Vince questioned.

"Breathing on her own, without assistance. But we can't be certain she'll remain like that. There didn't appear to be any obvious defects, which is a very good sign. Her heart rate was a bit low, but we're not too worried about that. Also, once her evaluation is done and she's settled into the NICU, she'll be place in an incubator, but that's pretty much routine for all babies born this early. And for the record, her official birth weight was 3 pounds, and she's measured a little under fourteen inches."

"I told you all she was tiny," Cordelia stated, already using a 'mother knows best' tone.

"So, would you two like to fill out the birth certificate now?" they shrugged, so the nurse went on, "okay, first name?"

"Juliet," they answered at the same time.

"Wow, you must've decided on that awhile ago. Okay, and the last name is Chase."

Cordelia and Vince stared at each other. Both with looks saying that it was 'their Chase'. "You know what we have to do?" Cordelia said to him.

"Yes. It really is the only way. Um, nurse, put the last name down as Chase-Chase, please."

"Really?" nurse Vi questioned in disbelief. Both parents nodded, so she did as she was told. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on that transport."

Vince and Cordelia were now officially parents, and alone for the first time. "Wow," Cordelia sighed. "Some night, huh?""

"You could say that again."

"You think she's okay, right?"

"I think if she wasn't we'd be told by now."

"Yeah, you're right. We would have," Cordelia put her hands on her stomach, "I feel so strange now that she's out of me," she added, followed by a big yawn.

"Tired, huh?"

"Yup. It must be that whole labor thing."

Vince chuckled, "definitely. Close your eyes then, sleep."

"Sleep? No. No, I can't. Not til we get an update."

"Cordelia, that could take awhile. Take a rest, and if you're sleeping when the doctor comes back, I'll wake you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now rest and I'm going to tell everyone what's going on before they storm the room."

Cordelia laughed. Vince knew it was the drugs causing it. There was just no other explanation. "Okay."

Vince then left the delivery room and spotted the mens room and soon as he did. So he finally went and then headed back to the waiting room, where now all the rest of Cordelia's friends, minus Lorne because of the green-factor, were too. "Where the fuck were you? And don't say you were in the bathroom, no one takes that long to piss." Johnny asked.

"I wasn't in the bathroom, well I was, but I just went now."

"Then where were you?" Angel interrogated, aggravated with Vince's second disappearance of the night. "We've been here waiting for an update on Cordelia, and you've been where exactly? Where'd you walk off too, leaving Cordelia alone, to take care of yourself, for the second time tonight? Oh, and there's been no update, just to let you know."

"There's been no update, because your to busy trying to be a righteous dickhead to let me talk, just to let you know," Vince shot back at him, very angrily. But he then calmed himself and turned his attention to everyone else in the room. "Cordelia gave birth. That's where I've been. With her, in the delivery room. " he announced. A bunch of 'whens' 'really's' 'how are they's' and the assorted other usual responses followed from the room full of friends/family. "Whoa, if ya'll just calm down, I can actually explain." everyone stopped talking. "About twenty minutes ago, I think. Cordelia's trying to sleep right now."

"How's the baby?" they all then asked.

Vince hesitated for a minute. He wasn't a superstitious person, but he wasn't willing to tell them she was fine; just incase. But he didn't want to worry them either. "They're still examining her. There was a problem at first, but she doesn't seem bad now. But its still hard to tell."

"But she doesn't seem bad?" Gunn asked.

"No, when we last saw her, she seemed alright, small as hell, but alright."

"Okay, that's good. But I gotta ask, and I know I'm not the only one who wants to know; what the fuck were you doing in the delivery room?" Turtle asked. Everyone else seemed to back him up.

"What? My girlfriend had my child, isn't that reason enough?" he answered.

"You got lost going to the bathroom, didn't you?" Eric accused.

"Yeah," he confessed. "But I didn't pass out or throw up when I walked in."

"Impressive."

"Ain't it?"

"Vincent," Dr. Riviera said entering the room, "come with me, please?" she asked. Of course, he did.

"We can't talk until I wake Cordelia, I promised her I would."

"Vincent, Cordelia's had enough medicine to keep her out for the next few hours. You won't be able to wake her, I checked myself before I found you," she explained before taking his hand and leading him down another hallway. She stopped outside a room, went inside and came back out with a sterile hospital gown. "Put this on," she told him.

"Why? Right here in this hall?" he questioned a bit uneasy with the idea.

"It goes over your clothes Vincent," she informed him, which made him relax a bit. "And you need to put it on if you want to go in there," she added pointing tot he NICU. Again, Vince did as the doctor told him. "I need to go get one for myself, but you can go in now and have a minute alone with her by yourself, and I'll be in to speak with you."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Juliet is finally born. Up next Vince, and everyone else, visits Juliet... and Vince makes a major decision about his future relationship with her.

Until then, review.


	16. The Decision

A/N: Thanks a lot to Angels9thFantasy for reviewing. Everyone else reading, feel free to do the same.

* * *

As soon as Vince walked into the unit, a nurse, who had to be over fifty, stepped in front of him. "Why are you in here?" she asked, sounding official.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he replied, annoyed by the nurse.

"This is a highly secure and elite area, sir, we need to know the reason for each person being here."

"Elite area? What is this the CIA?"

"Again, sir, what are doing you here?"

"Again, why do you think I'm here? Why is everyone else, who doesn't have a fucking medical licence here? I'm here to see my fucking baby. Now, can I do that, or are you gonna bitch some more?"

"Last name?" she asked.

"WHAT!"

"Last name, what's the infants last name?"

"You don't believe me do you? What the hell, do you I'm here to like steel a fucking kid or something?" he angrily responded, getting rapidly tired of her keeping him from seeing Juliet. However, by seeing the look her face, and several other people, he realized he just said the equivalent of yelling 'shark' in the ocean, 'fire in a movie theater, or 'bomb' on an airplane. Yes, he now had new appreciation for that scene in 'Meet The Parents'.

"That is not something to joke about in here. Am I going to have to call security?"

"Yeah, okay I that wasn't that smartest thing to say. Calm down. I get that whatever. I'm getting fed up here, so what do you expect? Chase, that's the last name. Chase-Chase to be exact."

The nurse looked on her list. "There's no infant here with that name."

"Holy fucking shit. You've got to be kidding. Her fucking doctor told me to come in here to see her, and I trust her a hell of a lot more then I'm trusting your ass. She's here. I know she is."

"I'm hold a list of every patient in this unit, and there is no one with that last name, I'm sorry. Maybe she moved."

"Moved? How the fuck could she move? She isn't even an hour old. Please, explain that to me."

"Maybe she's been moved to another section of the hospital."

"No, she hasn't. She's in the back, and hasn't been added to your list yet," Dr. Riviera told the nurse. "Sandra, the other nurse, was supposed to add her."

The nurse looked ashamed. "Oh, Dr. Riviera, I'm so sorry."

"I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize too," she answered, tilting her head towards Vince, who had gained a new respect for the doctor.

"I'm very sorry about all this sir. We can never be too careful in here, after all. Again I'm sorry."

"You should be. Can I finally just see her?" Vince demanded.

"Of course, follow me," the doctor said as she led Vince to Juliet. He looked at the small child that lie in the incubator, her small pink body looked weak and her lack of strength was emphasized by the many machines she was hooked to. "Would you like to have a minute with her?" the doctor asked.

"I would like to know what's going on, more," he answered looking back and forth from her and Juliet.

"First off, she's better then she looks. Most of the things she's hooked to are just monitors. But we did decide to give her a bit of oxygen to assist her breathing."

"Don't you need like permission for something like that? I mean, not that I mind of course, but I thought you did?"

"If it was life support, then yes. If there was no way she could breath with out it, I would definitely need to ask you. But this is just a bit of assistance, because she was working a little too hard to do it all on her own. And with her heart rate still a bit low, I didn't want her to be over worked."

He wasn't sure what he should say at this point. Every deeply intense conversation, that didn't involve fighting with Cordelia, he's had stemmed from memorizing words off a page. The only words he had now were the ones he had to come with himself. This was one example of why he'll never be a writer. He didn't like change either, and as of that night, there was a big changed. He was now officially responsible for another human being. And he already felt more irresponsible then ever. But the thing he didn't like the most was weakness. Eric told him once he had weaknesses. He didn't believe him, and Turtle backed him up on it all the way. Turtle was a moron. He did have one. His weakness was being weak. He didn't like doing things for himself, and he hated that he was supposed to now do them for someone else, but couldn't.

The doctor began to talk about a pediatric doctor handling Juliet's care, about how long she'd have to stay and various other things. All of which Vince was only half listening too. The other half of him was listening to Juliet. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, as he pretended to be fully listening to the doctor. He swore she was looking right at him, like he was supposed to be able to make everything better. And he had to agree. He was. He was supposed to be of use to her. But as he knew, and the doctor told him more then once that night, there wasn't anything he could do. "So to sum it all up, you're saying?" Vince questioned.

"I'm saying that she's not totally in the clear yet, and of course, for a while she'll need to be closely monitored by her doctor, but all in all, thing's are looking good. She's very lucky."

'_Yeah, she really hit the fucking jackpot,' _he sarcastically said to himself. "Does she really...need to be in here? I mean, like with all these other babies? Is there a way she could have private room or be in Cordelia's room? I know Cordelia would like to have her there."

"For tonight, she must stay in here. It's the rule. However, maybe tomorrow, I can see if we can set something up, but it would have to be something with constant surveillance."

"What like a nurse around? I'll pay for one to come in, if you can't get any of regular on duty to do it," he stated. _'Since having someone else take care of her seems to be the only fucking thing I can do,'_ he added in his head.

"Again, I'll see what we can work out."

"Okay. As long as she's in here, what's your policy though? Like about visitors?"

"Oh, don't worry. Parents are allowed in here all the time. We never make them leave."

"Cool, but that's not what I meant. I mean, for the non-parents. Nurse Rachet, over there gave me the feeling that only parents are welcome."

"That's because its true. With all different types of conditions in here, we have to limit the number of outside people. Plus, too many visitors all the time aren't good for some of them. I'm sorry."

Vince sighed. "That's okay. But there's a waiting room full of people that are not going to like hearing that."

The doctor nodded and smiled at him, "how about we compromise? Like I said, at this point, Juliet isn't that bad. It might seem strange to hear, considering how she looks and the machines, but its true. I've seen much worse. I've seen better too, but I've seen much worse. So, Juliet will stay here for tonight, but I think I can arrange for her to be moved into an empty room in a few minutes for everyone to have a visit."

"Really?"

"Yes. But there are a few conditions. And Vincent, I don't want them broken."

"They'll follow whatever rules you set if it means they can see her. Trust me."

"Okay. First, it can't be long, ten minutes, tops. Second, her biggest problem right now is lack of strength and her heart rate, which is the causing the strength issue, so I don't want her over stimulated. Meaning, they can't be loud, and I'd rather her not be passed around. Third, the all have to wear gowns and wash their hands before seeing her. Understood?"

Vince nodded, "yeah. That's fine."

"Okay then, I'll go set things in motion," the doctor said walking away. Vince looked at her as she left, and then turned to Juliet, rather annoyed that he still hadn't been able to hold his own child. All the other nurses looked too busy for him to ask. So, he left and went back to where everyone else was.

"You guys wanna see her?" he asked, noticing there was a new addition to the crowd.

"Look who I ran into during her internship rounds," Eric said with his arm around Kristen.

"Joy, I guess she can come too, if she insists," Vince mumbled. "But there's some stuff you guys gotta know and do in order for you to see her."

"A list of demands already? She really is a hybrid of you and Cordy," Eric said to lighten the mood for everyone. The group then headed off to see the baby.

"I told you to stay away from, E." Vince whispered to Kristen on the way.

"Like I'd listen to you. Afraid I'm gonna take him away?" she teased, still trying to make up for there civilized conversation earlier, which Vince knew. So he just called her a bitch and then talked to Johnny.

* * *

After everyone was washed and ready to see her, they entered a small vacant room where Juliet was placed for the visit. A nurse was also standing in the corner of the room. As they went in, Vince and Eric pulled Turtle to side for a minute. "Remember, don't be an idiot here, Turtle." Eric said.

"Yeah, seriously," Vince backed up.

"Relax aight. I got it. Don't be loud and stressful. You said it like twelve fucking times," Turtle answered as they went in.

Everyone gathered around the incubator and looked at the tiny infant inside. They were all silent for a moment. No one knew if they should be happy and celebrating or sad and sympathetic. The silence was broken by Ari, "ya know, I can tell already she'd be a natural in front of a camera Vinny. And its never to soon to plan ahead," he stated.

"You have the ethical politics of a Viking attack," Wesley commented as everyone stared at the agent.

"Don't paraphrase lines from Coupling when speaking to me," he answered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh right, like you didn't get that from there. Then where did you?"

"From studying history, you git."

"Guys, relax," Eric interrupted, followed by Fred pointing to the baby as a reminder to behave.

"She's so small," Gunn commented, before reaching into his pocket and taking out his Camera Phone, "Vince, can I?" he asked.

"To send to Lorne?" Vince guessed, Gunn nodded. "Its fine with me, is you okay with it though?" he turned and asked the nurse, who gave her approval. Gunn took the picture.

"Is it okay that she's only wearing a diaper with a sheet slightly covering her? That kind of habit could be a problem when she's older, well for you anyway, for her it could lead to some fun," Anya stated.

"Its fine Anya," Fred assured her.

"She's beautiful," Angel stated, "she looks just like Cordy, she has her eyes."

"Yeah, but that those small strands of really dark hair is all Chase, our Chase, not hers," Johnny responded.

"Speaking, of, you went with Chase-Chase? You're such wankers," Spike said, after he noticed the name on the incubator. "It's the same bloody name."

"Yes, but one is mine, and one is Cordy's," Vince argued.

"Classic territorial issues." Kristen stated.

Juliet was looking around at first at all the people, but she soon became tired of it and rested her head towards her right. Turtle, who was standing on the left, bent down a little, and lightly tapped on the incubator. "What the hell are you doing?" Eric asked.

"I'm trying to see if she'll turn her head so I can see for myself which one of them she looks like," he answered, continuing his tapping.

"Its not a fish tank, Turtle, knock it off," Eric demanded, as the nurse spoke to Vince about something.

"Fine," Turtle answered, "hey why is she so pink? Wesley is it like Lorne being green, is she..."

"No." Wesley cut him off. "She's like that because she was just born. And keep it down."

"Okay," the nurse spoke, "we need to start wrapping things up here. However, before you leave, I can allow two of you to hold her, if you can decide who, if that's okay with you of course Mr. Chase." she then said, which made Vince turn back and look at her, annoyed that his friends were just given the chance to hold her and he still hasn't. But he couldn't say no to them either.

"Yeah, its fine. To be fair, one of you from each side. So, E and I don't know..."

"Why him?" Johnny asked.

"Tomorrow, Johnny. I promise." Vince answered.

"Angel can too," Wesley said.

"Really?" Angel happily questioned.

"It only seems right since you've known Cordelia the longest out of all of us," Fred answered.

The nurse proceeded to remove Juliet from the incubator and since Angel was closer to the nurse, he was the one she handed Juliet to first.

"Be careful of the wires," the nurse advised, as Angel gently took the baby.

"If you drop her, I'll kill you," Vince whispered to Angel as he hovered over the vampire and his daughter.

Angel glared at Vince. "I think I know how to handle a baby, Vince. I do have a kid of my own."

"Not like her though."

"You're right," Angel agreed, "Connor wasn't pretty like she is. Has Cordelia seen her yet?"

"Once, briefly, in the delivery room. She's asleep now, though."

Angel held her for a few moments longer, and then time was up. "Which one is next?" the nurse asked, as she took her from Angel. Eric raised his hand, and the nurse motioned for him to come to them. So he did just that. Vince didn't hover over him when he took the baby.

"Heya, Juliet. You're very lucky you got all of your moms looks and not your dads," Eric said. "Wow, she's so light, it barely feels like I'm holding someone."

"Give it time, Johnny will fix that," Vince commented.

"Damn straight I will. I'll bulk her up," Johnny stated.

As Eric held her, Juliet began to moan and wiggle as much as she could. "And that's the cue that says visiting time is over and she needs her rest now," the nurse said as she took Juliet back from Eric and laid her down. The group waved goodbye to the baby and left the room.

"Yo, I think we're all gonna head home," Eric said to Vince.

"I should probably stay here until Cordy wakes up, right?"

"Yeah, you really should. I'll call later, or you know, when you need a ride back, call."

"Yeah, aight. I will. Yo, call me if you get any feedback on the movie too."

Eric raised an eyebrow, a little surprised that Vince would bring up the movie, and also a little not. "Yeah, okay."

Everyone said goodbye and left the hospital. Vince went to see if Cordelia had woken up yet. She hadn't. He sat there waiting, eventually, he got bored of waiting. He didn't like being bored. The nurse had said Juliet needed to rest, but according to his watch, that was almost two hours ago. So he decided he should pay her a visit.

* * *

This time, no one gave him a hard time when he went in the room. Vince stood over the incubator, watching her. Once again, all the nurses looked busy. He waited until one finally looked free. "Um, excuse me, you busy?" he asked approaching the nurse; a young blonde.

"Oh, my, your Vince Chase," she replied with a smile. "I can't wait to see the new movie."

He smiled back. "Yes, thank you," he paused to read the name on her name tag, "Abby. I was wondering if you could do me favor?"

"Of course I could," she was obviously trying to flirt with him.

"Okay, thanks. Um...my daughter," he said a bit easily at the sound of those last two words, pointing to her, "I was wondering if you could take her out for me?"

"Sure I can."

The two walked over to the baby. The nurse picked up Juliet and gave her to Vince, who became scared the second the nurse let go, and it was just him holding her. He gave Angel a hard time before about not dropping her, and now he himself was scared he'd end up doing it. It's not that he didn't have any experience holding babies, in fact he had to in a scene of the movie that just premiered. But they weren't as small as Juliet was, and of course, they weren't his. So he sat down, just to be on the safe side. "If you need anything else, feel free to ask me," the nurse said, touching Vince's arm before walking away, and Vince couldn't help but look at her ass as she did.

Juliet fussed a bit, which caused him to stop looking at the ass. "Sorry about that. Why don't we just keep it between me and you?" he then said to the baby. _'Yes, really. There's no need for anyone to know that the first thing I did after holding my daughter for the first time was look at some woman's ass. This is going great,' _he thought. Vince looked at the monitors his daughter was hooked up to. He had no real idea what the numbers meant, but he knew they were about the same as when he last saw her. He decided to take that as a good thing. A tiny little baby hand began to limply move by her face. There was hardly any force behind the movement, but it was enough to cause the nasal cannular's, that were giving her the extra oxygen, to move. Vince noticed this and moved her hand away. Unfortunately, he accidently did it a little to hard for her small hand, and she cried. _'Shit!'_ He gently began to attempt to sooth her, "ssshhhh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sshh. It was an accident." Vince then softly rubbed the hand, which was about the size of his thumb nail. _'Damn, E, was right. It does hardly feel like she weighs anything. Light, weak and sick, and now she has me hurting her to add to her list. I can't believe I did that. Not even five minutes into the first one-on-one time with her, and I fuck up. Yeah, honey, this probably just first of many times.' _

"Is everything okay here?" the attractive nurse came over and asked.

"Yeah, its cool I guess," he answered, since the crying stopped.

"Alright then." The nurse walked away, and a man with a white lab coat and glasses approached Vince. The name tag on the coat read Dr. Roul.

"Hello, I'm doctor Roul, am I right in assuming you are Vincent Chase?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. And you're here because...?" Vince questioned, only partly paying attention.

"I'm a pediatrician. Dr. Riviera sent me down here regarding," he stopped to look at the name on his chart, "Juliet Chase."

Vince now gave the doctor his full attention. He stood up and attempted to shake the doctors hand, but he was afraid to only trust one of his arms with Juliet.

"It's okay, sit back down," the doctor said, noticing the actors struggle. "I have gotten familiarized with her case. I noticed no one has tried feeding her yet, and according to the nurse I talked to, she hasn't cried or shown any signs of being hungry."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's hard to tell. A very possible explanation could just be she's tired and weak, and if that's the case, her appetite will progress as her strength does."

"Well, what if its not? What if something's wrong? Something everyone else missed?"

"Slow down. I don't think there's anything to worry about. Dr. Riviera and several of the on staff interns have examined her and didn't find anything wrong, and I trust them. I'm not saying its out of the question, I'm saying its unlikely."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Well, I'd like to listen to her stomach right now, if you don't mind," he answered, bending down a little and listening to the baby's stomach with his stethoscope. "Everything sounds good. I think it would be best if we try a feeding."

"When?"

"As soon as they can get a bottle ready. That is okay with you, right?"

"If that's what you think should be done...then yes." Vince answered. _'Should I see if Cordelia's awake? And wake her if she isn't? Shouldn't she be involved too? Should I even be involved at all? I mean, am I really qualified to be handling this? What am I saying; qualified? The only qualification that's needed is that it was my sperm that made her. There really needs to be more qualifications. But there aren't, so as of right now, I have to do this. I just better not screw this up.'_

The doctor left, and it was back to being just Vince and Juliet. Vince glanced down at the baby, unsure of what he should be doing. "In case it hasn't been mentioned, I'm your dad. Sorry I haven't gotten around to this until right now, but I kept getting side tracked. Either people were talking to me or looking over you. You're pretty popular, you know. You also gave us all quite a surprise with your early arrival. Just couldn't wait any longer, could you? And during my big premiere party too. Going for the dramatic entrance, were you? Heh, I'm not sure whether that's from your mom or me."

The blonde nurse came back with a bottle. "Its time for the feeding. Would you like to do it yourself?" she asked, holding out the bottle to him.

'_Well, I guess, I should, seeing as how I'm her father and all.' _Vince took the bottle from the nurse. "What do I do? Just hold it for her?"

"Yes. If you need me, I'll be at my desk."

Vince tilted her and the bottle a little so that they were both at a good angle for the formula to flow. Juliet began to suck it down. "Heh, no appetite my ass. You might be able to give Turtle a run for his money," he observed. Soon he noticed some of the liquid dipping down the side of her mouth. "Huh, and you have his sloppiness too." he soon realized by the strange cough-like sounds she was making, that she was not being messy. Vince quickly moved the bottle from her mouth and called the nurse. "I don't know what happened," he said as soon as she came over, "she was fine, and then, I don't know, it was coming back out. I didn't do anything."

The nurse took the baby and began patting her back, and observed what came back out of the baby's mouth. "Since it was just the formula and nothing else, I think she was just being fed too fast."

"It was my fault?" he guiltily questioned. _'Great. Just fucking right. That's the second time tonight I fucked up. Shit I should not be around this child. She doesn't deserve to suffer from my incompetency.' _

"It's not really your 'fault', the formula was probably just going into her mouth faster then she could swallow. It's a mistake anyone could make. She seems better now. How was she before this? Did she seem to be drinking it?"

"Yeah. A lot, actually."

"Okay, well, why don't we let her take break and resume in a few minutes?"

"Sure...could you do it though?"

"Of course, are you sure you don't want to try again?"

'_Yes, please, let me do it again and have her almost choke to death. That'll be a great idea. Then I can lay in Cordelia's hospital bed after she get's up and kicks my ass.' _"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks."

"Alright. I think I'll lay her down until I'm ready to re-feed her, but I'll leave the side open, if you'd like."

"Okay."

As the nurse went about her busyness, Vince sat next to the incubator, and stuck one hand in. One thing he never believed in was breaking up, it was painful to do, and he found it better to just let it drag out. However, for once, he found himself in a situation where letting it drag out would only be worse. _'Just get it over with. Its not being cruel, its being logical. I can't actually take care of her, so I shouldn't. Just do it. First time for everything, right?' _

He inhaled heavily, and exhaled even harder as be rubbed his index finger up and down his daughters arm. "Okay, Juliet, we need to talk. Well I need to talk, because I'm the one with something to say...and the ability to do so. I think its best if...maybe...we kept our distance. Its not you its me. Believe me, its me. I can't be what you need, as I've demonstrated more then once tonight. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I don't want it to, but really, its better for you. And ya know, its not like I'm not gonna be around, cause I am. We'll see each other all the time, and hey, when Christmas rolls around or this time next year, and all the years after, you'll have lots of things to open. I might even be able to help you with it, if there's too much tape. But I think its about as far as we can go. What you want from me, I can't give you, I don't even know if I have it, and its not fair to you, I know. But it'll be worse if I try and pretend I do. There are several other people more able to do the things I can't, and I know they will, so you'll be in good hands. I promise." Vince kissed her small hand and stood up, "I should see if your moms awake yet. So I'll see you later, or something," he then proceeded to go and check on Cordelia. _'I did the right thing. For once. I did.'_

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next, we'll be skipping ahead a few weeks to Cordelia attempting to interfere in the relationship (or lack of) between her daughter and boyfriend. Until then, **_please review._**


	17. The Change

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Two weeks had past since Juliet had been born. The first week was spent in the hospital. During that time, everyone came up to visit at least once a day. Cordelia, was there all the time. So was Vince, physically anyway. Hollywood's leading man, spent the week in the back round looking on at all the people who tended to the baby. When they got home, the scenery changed, but not the situation. 

Cordelia sat in the living room feeding Juliet, and looking at Vince. His eye's focused on the TV in front of him.

"Hey Vince, I need to go call Angel and check in on the status of a case, watch Juliet for a while?" She asked after Juliet was fed.

"If you gotta call him...go do it," he answered, eyes still on the TV.

Cordelia put Juliet in her baby seat on the coffee table, and then went into her bedroom and waited for it to happen. And soon enough it did, Juliet was in need of being burped and started to cry. She continued to sit on her bed, this time waiting Vince to take care of the crying. He did something alright. "Cordelia, the baby's crying," he said entering the bedroom.

"And...?" she questioned.

"And I think she needs something."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I don't know what she needs. Plus, I'm leaving in like five minutes. I've gotta do Leno tonight, remember."

"You always have an excuse. Maybe once you could at least have a good one," she told him before leaving the room to be with her daughter.

'_I do have one, and its not an excuse. It's the truth. Why am I the only one who can see that?'_ Vince thought as he went back downstairs. Turtle, Eric and Drama were waiting for him in the living room.

"You about ready?" Eric asked Vince.

"Yeah, whenever you guys are ready," he answered. The guys put their shoes on, and were then ready to go. "See you girls later," Vince said, waving to Cordelia and Juliet as he left.

Later that night, Cordelia sat in Vince's bed, with Juliet, and watched Vince's Leno appearance, while Vince watched it with the guys.

A few minutes later when it ended, Vince entered his bedroom. "Wow, its been a while since I had two girls in my bed," he joked. Cordelia didn't find it very funny. "Tough room," he muttered. "So what's going on?" he then casually asked.

Cordelia shrugged. "I don't know. I felt like coming in here, with Juliet. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. Why would I mind if you two were hanging out here?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we'd stay the night, like a slumber party."

Vince paused for a moment. "Both of you? Won't that be...a bit crowded?"

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him. "Crowded? Vince, she's barely a foot tall, she won't take up much room."

Vince sat on the edge of his bed. "Exactly. She's small, and we're big. With both of us in the bed, we could squish her. I don't want a squished baby on my conscience, do you? And something tells me, I don't think she'd like being squished either."

As much as Cordelia didn't want to admit it, Vince had a good point. Juliet could easily be squished with her small body in the middle of the night, between two adults, in the dark. And like Vince, she didn't want a squished baby. "I see your point." Juliet started to whimper a little, so Cordelia rocked her. "I think she's finally ready to go to sleep."

"Okay," Vince replied as he moved up to the head of the bed and stretched out.

"You wanna come and help me put her down?"

"Is that really a two person job? Besides, I just got comfy and I'm tired. Another night."

Cordelia sighed, frustrated in Vince's lack of willingness to be involved in Juliet's life. Deep down, she knew he wasn't intentionally being cruel. She knew he that for the first time, he had come across a role he really didn't think he could do. She also knew it was up to her to force him into it. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," Cordelia said to Vince.

"Kay. Goodnight, girls." He said to them as they left.

* * *

The next morning, Vince awoke to find a female in his bed. It was the first time in a while he had woken up to not knowing how a girl got in his bed. He laid still and looked at Juliet who was sleeping next to him. "Cordy." Vince said in a low voice, so he wouldn't wake the baby. There was no answer. He carefully got up and looked around the house, there was no one else around. When he couldn't find her, he went in the kitchen. Vince then found a note taped to the refrigerator. 

**Vince: I realized all our friends were busy today, so I decided to go out too, this way you can spend some nice alone time with Juliet. I know it will be good for the both of you. Have fun.**

**Xoxoxo, Cordy.**

"Fuck." Vince uttered after reading it. He then went back to his room and awkwardly picked up his still extra small daughter and put her back in her crib. "Yeah, good girl, stay asleep until your mom gets back, because she's the one you want taking care of you, remember? Again, trust me on this one."

Vince left Juliet and went into his room to watch Sports Center. It wasn't long before his cell phone went off. "What?" he asked.

"Have you read that fucking script yet?" Ari asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm gonna," he said.

"Yeah? When? When some other actor gets the fuckin' job?"

"Ari, I'm going to fucking read it. My other movie just came out. Relax." Vince insisted, before hanging up.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again, this time it was Turtle.

"Yo, Vince you mind if I use your credit card?" Turtle asked.

"For what?"

"I'm at Hack's now," he explained.

"Your weed dealer accepts credit cards now?"

"Yeah. And don't worry I don't need to come and get it, I got the number memorized."

"I bet you do Turtle. Go ahead do whatever you want." Vince answered, sounding rather annoyed.

"What the fucks wrong, Vince?"

"Ah, its Cordy, she left me home...with Juliet." Vince heard laughing on the other line. "Say, you wouldn't want to come here after you're done, would you?"

"Sorry, I got shit to do, good luck." Turtle said as he hung up.

An hour and 10 phone calls, all from people asking things from Vince, he was beyond agitated. He threw his cell phone across the room and laid face on his bed. 'How many other fucking people are gonna want shit from me today? Geez, what the fuck more can anyone want from me?' he asked himself. "Well, at least Juliet's been asleep this whole time." he added. Naturally, Juliet started to cry. "FUCK!" He yelled out loud.

Vince got up and went in Juliet's room. He fumbled his hands around for a few seconds as he tried to get them in the best position for lifting her out of the crib. Once he finally picked her up, the crying stopped._ 'Huh, that was a hell of a lot easier then I thought it would be,'_ he thought. "Okay, your better now," he declared as he put her back down. The crying continued. "Or not." He picked her back up again, and the crying stopped. "This is a very strange game you're playing." He tried once more to put her down, and it failed. So he picked her back up, and carried her over to the big white easy chair in the corner of the nursery and sat her down. "So, what's up with all this crying? And why do I talk to you like you understand what I'm saying?" Juliet let out a happy little giggle and tried to pull on of her fathers fingers. Her arms were a bit short for her to be able to get a good grasp on the finger in question, so Vince decided that he'd help out by moving them closer to her face. Somehow over the course of the event, the finger ended up in her mouth and she showed no signs of letting it go anytime soon. Her brown Cordy eyes were locked on him the whole time.

'_She looks really happy. I don't know why, I didn't do anything...except pick her up and let her use my finger as a pacifier. But that's nothing. In fact, it was the easiest request I've dealt with all day. Why is she looking at me like that?' _Having become bored, Juliet spit out the finger. She cried, wanting something else to do. Vince stared at her in confusion. "What?" he asked, in hopes that maybe due some future powers she might have, she'd be able to tell him. His hopes were quickly shot down. There was a table next to the big chair. On the table was a small stuffed lion, Vince tried to use that to calm her, shockingly enough, it worked. She looked at the stuffed animal, in the pacified way that babies sometimes do. _'It actually worked! I was not expecting that.' _He continued to entertain her by moving the lion around. _'Okay, she looks happy and its because of something I'm doing. Could it be my theory's wrong? Okay, fuck. I really think I've been fucking wrong.'_ His thoughts were interrupted with him getting caught up with playing with her. He put the toy down and tickled her a little. She erupted with soft laughter. _'Yeah. Great. Now I know I've been wrong. Shit. I've been an ass..' _"So you're really ok with the fact that I've been an asshole to you for the past two weeks?" He got the same response as the tickling. '_Un-fucking-believable. All damn day I'm doing shit for other people, and it usually isn't either good enough or just not enough, and I'm a bastard to the one person who doesn't want shit from me, cause I don't want to screw up, and she doesn't even care.' _He laughed at the irony. "You are fucking piece of work, you know that, got my mind all set on one thing, that's completely untrue and you don't even care. You have got to be one of the naughtiest girls I've met and your underaged, un fucking believable. But you, know, if your mom ever asks, I never said any of those bad words. It's bad enough she's proven me wrong today. Well, I mean, its not all bad...because I'm glad she's right. But, you know, that kinda shit can get to her head."

"Oh, like it doesn't go to yours?" none other than Cordelia said, entering the room.

"What? Huh? What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean," he replied, trying to sound innocent.

She shook her head, "Vince, your acting is totally overrated. Or maybe it's the whole 'you being innocent' thing, aka, the irony of all irony."

"My acting is fine, I've got the Oscar to prove it," he told her, before turning to Juliet, "have you seen the Oscar, yet?"

"I can't believe you," Cordelia scoffed, but she quickly changed her attitude, as she walked over to Vince and Juliet. "My girl looks happy. Are you having fun with daddy?"

"The happy's from the tequila shots we were doing before you came in," Vince joked in response.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," she replied. "But seriously, you guys seem to be enjoying each other."

"Yup, seriously, tequila, good shit."

"Vince," she sighed.

"Oh, what do you want me to say? You were standing in the fucking doorway, you probably heard everything."

She smiled nodded, "its true. I'm Cordelia, I hear all. But I want to hear it again."

"Yeah well, I want whipped cream and hearing you call me 'god', but you keep saying that won't happen, so tough."

"If anyone's, gonna be called that, its gonna be me," she answered. "And let's not talk about this in front of Juliet."

Vince laughed, "come on, Cordy, she can't understand us."

"Then why were you just talking to her?"

"Because, she understood _that_. She understands when I want her too."

"Oh really? How'd you come up with that."

"It's common sense," he said giving her a 'give me a break' look.

"You're so twisted."

"I know."

"So, about me being right, just how right was I?"

"Cordelia..." he began to whine.

"Vince," she forcefully cut off.

"Maybe there was a brief moment in which you were correct or an hour of being dead on, can never tell with these things," he said.

"And what exactly was I right about?"

"That I'm the hottest guy in the world, and you're lucky to have me as your sex master."

"If you weren't holding our baby, I'd hit you."

"I'll keep the in mind for future incidences."

"I really believe you'd actually hide behind her."

"Hide? How would that work when I'm a lot bigger than she is? That'd be like Turtle hiding behind Fred. Come on, I'm not that stupid." Cordelia took the baby from Vince, and she began to cry in response. "A reaction from females that never gets old," he stated, as Cordy handed him back the screaming child. She also snuggled into the chair with them.

Before Cordelia could comment on Vince's statement though, there was a knock at the door. "You in here, Cordelia?" Johnny asked entering the room.

"No," she answered.

"Funny. Anyway, I did everything I could do today, I know you said to stay out all day, but is it okay if I'm home now?" he asked, which caused Vince to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, its fine," she answered. He waved hello to Juliet and exited.

"You told him to leave? Your note said you 'realized everyone was busy', Cordelia Chase, did you lie to me?" Vince questioned, sounding intimidatingly silly.

"Of course not," she replied, obviously lying.

"Sure..."

Cordelia decided to focus the attention back to the baby, "so, someone here seems to have gotten comfy with you," she said, tickling Juliet's arm.

"Yeah, I guess she has," Vince answered.

"Actually, I was talking to her about you."

"Oh. Right. Well...I guess the answers the same."

Cordelia eyed the both of them, "you guess?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, yeah I stayed with her for awhile...but...last time I checked that didn't qualify my experience to receive one of those mushy Hallmark cards or whatever."

"Very few people do, Vince. You need to be like a Brady or something to officially qualify for one of those. And you know, Vince, you're not trying to impress a huge audience here. You only have one critic, and by the looks of it, she'd give you two thumbs up...you know, if she could."

"One critic? Then what are you?"

"The advisor."

Juliet began to moan, "uh-oh, sounds like someone wants complete control," Vince teased. Shortly after, the parents were forced to inhale an awful smell. "Or not."

"And as the advisor, I advise that you take care of that."

"Me? No. No way. Here," he tried to hand the baby to Cordelia but she stood up and walked toward the door.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch this, and I'd really love it, believe me, I'm not going to stay here with you trying to get out of it. Have fun." she then left.

Vince sighed and stood up, "well, I guess I'm gonna have to do this, but I'm warning you, I have no idea what I'm doing," he said to her, referring to more then just the current diaper situation. Juliet cried some more as he laid her on the changing table, getting more irritated that her diaper was still on. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Keep your diaper on...or actually, if you could take it off yourself, that would be great." Sadly, it didn't happen. He removed her pants and diaper. "I've done many things, with many girls, but this is a first for me, so don't get any high hopes." Vince honestly told the baby in front of him as he took out a baby wipe from the box and wiped her. She continued to cry. "I just said twice, I was going to suck at this, did I?" Juliet began to kick her legs. "Yeah, sure make it even harder for me why don't you?" he responded, shifting his voice into a somewhat playful one as he spoke. Vince then began to fight with the fresh diaper. He fumbled with the adhesive tabs, first trying to unstick them from its original spot, then trying to get it off his fingers. Eventually he lost and it lost all its stick. "When you learn to talk, don't even think about telling anyone about this." He advised to his still crying daughter. The next attempt went shockingly smooth and he was able to get the diaper on in no time, followed by putting the pajama back on. The crying was over. Vince smiled slightly and picked her up. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Thanks for not shitting too much. You can save the big loads for your mom. She likes it, I swear."

"I'm standing right outside the door!" Cordy yelled.

"Exactly," Vince yelled back. "She thinks she's smarter than me, you know," he then whispered to the baby, "but we know better, don't we?" Juliet didn't make one sound, she did yawn though. "Chicks," he muttered.

* * *

That night, Vince tried going to sleep. He took all the right measures to do so. Brushed his teeth, changed cloths, turned off the lights in his room and laid in bed with his eyes closed. It didn't work. He was restless. Some one-on-one time with Cordelia might cure that, he figured. So he got out of bed and went to her room to find she was already in bed with someone else. "Can I help you?" she questioned, momentarily taking her eyes off Juliet to look at Vince. 

"Apparently not," he answered. "Seems like I'm not the only one who can't sleep."

"Nope, I guess you're not. But you weren't the first to tell me that, therefore you don't get any alone time," Cordy replied as Vince carefully joined them on the bed, making sure he didn't do anything to disrupt the baby.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll share you."

"Now, now, now, that isn't for you to decide is it? I have to check with my first client," Cordelia said before focusing back on the baby. "What do you think, sweety, should we let him join our no-sleep party?" Juliet made no sounds or movements, she did however, begin to dribble.

"That's a yes," Vince stated. Cordelia wiped the baby's face with a spit up towel, and then lightly hit Vince with it. "Ew! Gees. I was only speaking the truth."

"You deserved it," she huffed, playfully. "However, I think it's the most honest thing you've said in a while."

"Then why'd you hit me with the towel?"

Cordelia shrugged, "it's fun."

Vince put his arm around Cordelia, "I'm glad you enjoy hitting me. So, changing the topic, why is she up?"

"She doesn't want to sleep, or be alone in her very well decorated room."

"Is she...okay?" he asked warily.

"Yeah she's fine, she just likes to cry, it's what kids like to do."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Completely. I think it's a good sign actually. I mean, last week she was hardly ever awake. But now, she's up more, which means she probably has more energy and is stronger."

"Yes, that would be a good," he agreed.

"We'll find out for sure tomorrow."

"Meaning? What's tomorrow?"

"The doctor's seeing her tomorrow. He's going to do a full check up to make sure her heart rate, and everything else is doing fine."

"What time?"

"One...I think."

Vince was silent for a minute. Followed by picking up the phone on Cordelia's night stand and dialed a number. "Yo, E, it's me. Look, can you go to the meeting with Ari alone? I have somewhere to go with Cordelia and the baby. Thanks." he hung up.

Juliet began to fuss, and Cordelia gently rocked her. "You didn't have to do that. You don't have to come," she said to her boyfriend as she calmed her daughter.

"I...want too come...and be there...to find out how she is," he stammered.

"Okay then, we're leaving about twelve-thirty, this way we'll get there early," she said, obviously happy. Juliet began to cry. "Can you hand me the bottle on the night stand?" she asked Vince. Vince did as she asked, and the three of them sat together as a family for the next hour.

TBC.

* * *

A/N: Up next we jump in time 14 months, in which Juliet displays signs of baby mischievousness in Ari's office, and has a vision that causes to Vince to take anger out on Wesley. Until then **_Please Review._**


	18. The Baby

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! Please keep them coming. And now, in honor of Entourage season 3 starting in a week, here's the next chapter:

* * *

14 months later:

Ari paced around his office talking to the client sitting on the couch. "So, Vinny what do...Vince...are listening to a fucking word I've said?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, yeah I'm listening." Vince replied, momentarily looking away from Juliet who was sitting on his lap, and then returned to playing with her.

Ari sighed in annoyance. "So, do you wanna do the movie or not?" he then asked. Vince was too busy with Juliet to listen, Eric who was with them and also playing with the baby was not helping. "Vincent!" That got the actors attention. "Why'd you bring her here anyway?"

"Cordelia has shit to do today." he answered.

"So why don't you just..."

"Ari," Vince said cutting him off know what he was gonna say, "for the last time, I don't want to hire a fucking nanny."

"Why not? The one that watches my kid's hot and so are all her nanny friends."

"You are such an asshole." Eric said.

"Was I talking to you Pizza Boy?"

Juliet tried to wiggle out of her father's lap, but that just made him hold her tighter. Most girls would love to be in that position, and yeah sure she too had her moments where sitting on his lap would make her happy, in fact she was sort've known for it, but this wasn't one of those times. No, Juliet was determined to break free and explore the angry agents office. After all, there were so many shiny things and wires, how could she not try and play with them? But again, her father wasn't having any of it. As the three adults began to actually converse, it made her all the more anxious. As a form of entertainment, she began to try to stick her small fist in her dad's mouth, but he didn't play along with that game. All he did was take her hand away and play with her fingers, again not paying attention Ari.

"VINCE! Can you fucking focus please!" Ari exclaimed loudly, causing Juliet to whimper.

"Geez, Ari, just when I think you couldn't be anymore of an asshole you start scaring little kids. Nice going." Eric commented, as Vince calmed the baby down, followed by sitting her on the floor so he could talk to Ari. Finally, she was free to explore.

Eric and Ari were busy cursing at each other, and Vince was busy laughing at it, so no one noticed the crawling baby exploring the office. Juliet headed right for under Ari's desk and investigated the wires.

"I'm a fucking Harvard graduate, you pizza making prick, do you really think you're-" Ari's verbal assault on E was cut short by the sound of a plug being pulled out of its socket and a computer being shut off as a result. It was then they noticed where and what Juliet was doing.

"Juls, honey you shouldn't be under there." Vince said picking up the baby and making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"She alright?" Eric asked.

"Yeah."

Ari was staring at his computer in shock. Finally he spoke. "MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled.

"What the fucks wrong with you?" Vince questioned.

"Sh-she unplugged the computer! I had unsaved stuff on there!"

"Important stuff?"

"Oh, just my schedule for next week and some contract negotiations, including one with Tom Hanks."

"Wow, Tom Hanks, he's huge." Eric commented, clearly enjoying Ari's rage.

"I know that! I don't believe this shit!"

"Alright Ari, calm down. It was an accident. She didn't mean any harm." Vince said in defense of his daughter.

"Yeah whatever. I need to try to fix this crap...we'll do this another time," the agent huffed.

"Dude, I've never seen Ari so pissed." Eric said as he Vince and Juliet exited the office and headed for the car.

"I know. I was expecting him to have a complete break down," Vince replied.

Eric chuckled, "yup, me too. Nice work J," he said slapping one of the babies hands five.

* * *

Later on that night Juliet was sitting in her playpen, playing with her toys, while her mom sat on the couch reading a magazine and her dad was sitting on another couch watching TV. All was well and quite until Juliet let out an ear piercing scream followed by crying. Vince sat still and looked at Cordelia, annoyed somewhat and unbelievably angry.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, knowing why he was so angry.

"I don't fucking know, but something!" he exclaimed as he went over to Juliet and picked her up. They both knew why she was crying, it wasn't a cry because she needed something, it was a different cry, a cry of fear and confusion because the Powers That Be accidently sent a vision to Juliet instead of Cordelia. It wasn't the first time its happened, because of Cordelia and Juliet's connection and because Juliet was destined to communicate with the PTB when she's older, the visions got misdirected. Naturally, the visions of demons, blood and death terrified the baby.

"There's nothing I can do." Cordelia responded as she helped her boyfriend try to sooth their daughter. Cordelia hated what happens to Juliet and the fear it brings her, however since Cordelia has spent years around the demon world and had somewhat of an understanding of how some things work, she was able to somewhat accept it, no matter how much she didn't like it. Vince on the other hand, who's still new to the other world, did not like it, did not accept it and had no desire to try too. "Any minute now the PTB are gonna realize Juliet got the vision, and they'll send it to me. So I should probably get going to the Hyperion and get a jump on it." Cordy said once Juliet was mostly calm.

"Okay." Vince said. "You okay baby?" he then cooed once Cordy left. "Yeah those visions are fucking scary aren't they?" Juliet began to whimper as if she was confirming that. This only escalated Vince's sympathy for her, and anger at a few other people. He also realized Juliet was tired.

"Goodnight, Juliet." Vince said as he laid her in her crib and kissed her goodnight.

Johnny and Turtle were downstairs playing pool in the game room. "Yo what up, Vince." Johnny said as Vince entered the room.

"Nothing, I gotta go out somewhere and Cordy left, you gonna be here to watch Juliet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here for a while but I'm going out around eleven-thirty."

Vince looked at his watch, it was nine-thirty. He had time. "Yeah, that'll be aight."

"Don't worry, take ya time Vince. I'll be here." Turtle offered.

Vince stared blankly at Turtle for a moment. "I'll be back before eleven-thirty," he then said as he started to leave the room.

"You aight, Bro?" Johnny asked, sensing there was something wrong with his younger brother.

"Yeah, everything's fucking fine." Vince bitterly said as he walked away.

Wesley was in the office of the Hyperion Hotel when he heard someone burst through the door. "We need to fucking talk." Vince demanded entering the office.

"Excuse me?" Wesley questioned. "Is there a problem?"

"You could fucking say that. She had another vision."

"Cordelia and Angel are-"

"I'm not talking about Cordelia. Juliet, Wesley, they gave her vision first, again."

Wesley nodded. He didn't know Vince very well, but he knew him well enough to know that he didn't get angry very often and right now, he was past angry. "Vincent, I understand that your concerned for Juliet, but..."

"Do. Not. Fucking. Tell. Me. To. Accept. It." The actor stated cutting off the former watcher. "I won't accept it. I can't. Don't say you understand, because you don't. You can't."

"There's nothing I can do Vincent, I'm sorry."

Vince laughed sarcastically and rubbed his eyebrow with his middle finger, something that was somewhat of a trademark for him. "Somehow I believe that's bullshit. I always hear how smart you are and how you're always figuring shit out, so why can't you do this?"

"What going on in here?" Spike asked entering the office.

"Stay out of this." Both Wesley and Vince said at the same time. So naturally, Spike sat down and watched the conversation.

"Even if I could do something to block the visions, which I'm quite certain I can't, it could possibly cut off her connection to the powers all together." Wesley stated.

"Good. Why the fuck should she have to have a connection to them? She didn't ask for this shit," Vince argued.

"He's a got a point." Spike pointed out, and he was ignored.

"She didn't, or you didn't?" Wesley challenged.

"Oh, fuck you Pryce. You think this shit is about me? She's a fucking baby, getting visions of demons KILLING people! Any douchebag could see that its not a fucking good thing. But you're right though, I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask for her to be fucking crying cause she scared shittless cause of said visions. If when she grows up and says 'hey I want to talk with spirits', I'd deal, but she doesn't have that choice, she's stuck with it. And out of me and you, which will benefit from that, huh?"

"I'm not denying that Juliet will be a great asset in the future. And I do understand that what she see's now must be frightening for her, but we cannot change that. I'm sorry. Again, I don't even know if there's a way how." Wesley replied, angry at what Vince said to him.

"What the fuck would it take you to find out? Money? Car? Strippers? Name it."

Spike snorted. "Wow, you're really willing to go to a lot of bloody trouble for someone you'd hardly look at for the first two weeks of their life," he comment. Wesley looked at him in shock, he knew Spike crossed a line.

Vince threw a chair at the wall Spikes chair was up against. "Fuck you, mother fuckers!" Vince exclaimed as he stalked out of the office.

"Hey, that was my mums idea! And I never went through with it!" Spike yelled to Vince as he left. Wesley rolled his eyes.

As Vince stalked out of the hotel he literally bumped into Lorne in the garden. "Sorry," he said and kept going.

"Woh, woh, hold on a minute there Sugar Plumb." Lorne said. Vince stopped, despite the odd nicknames that frequently made him uncomfortable, he really didn't mind Lorne at all. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Vince replied.

"Oh come now, I can feel the waves of anger following off you. Its Juliet, isn't it?" Vince nodded. "She had another vision?" he nodded again.

"But apparently, I can't do a damn thing about it," he then answered sharply.

"I don't know what to tell you." Lorne then looked at the hotel, "and something tells me I'm not the first one to tell you that tonight."

"Nope. The supposed know-it-all-jackass-"

"Who we call Wesley for short," Lorne interrupted but Vince just continued to speak after.

"- says he can't do anything. And I can't do anything."

"Its that last part that's hurting you isn't it?"

"For a demon, you really know people to fucking well."

"It's a gift. Plus, I figured it must be important if you walked all the way over here."

"Actually, I took a limo, its parked at the corner."

"You really need to get your licence."

"What the fuck for?"

Lorne and Vince finished their talk and Vince walked back to the limo. As he was being driven back home, Spike's words replayed over and over in his head. _'You're really willing to go to a lot of bloody trouble for someone you'd hardly look at for the first two weeks of their life.'_ Sure he had spent basically the past 14 months more devoted to Juliet then he'd ever thought he could be, but he still hasn't forgiven himself for those two weeks. The first two weeks of his daughters life that he ignored and could never get back. Yeah sure Juliet won't remember them, but he will. He would always remember that he doesn't have anything to remember. And the more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. "Hey, a, we need to make a stop before we go back to the house." He told his driver.

Back at the house, Cordelia was finishing up changing Juliet's diaper. As she picked her up off the changing table, she saw Vince begin to walk in the room, but once he saw her, he backed out. "What are you doing?" she asked as she laid Juliet down in her crib.

"Nothing." Vince answered from the hallway. "I didn't know you were back already."

"Is that a problem? Why aren't you coming in here?" she asked. Vince walked in and answered with out saying anything. "Why do I see a puppy in your arms?"

"Ah...optical illusion?"

"Vince, why did you get Juliet a dog?"

There were several answers to that question. The main one being his guilt, but he be damned if he ever admitted that to anyone. So he went with the runner up. "I thought she could use some cheering up. Besides its not exactly like she can play with Arnold," he said placing the puppy inside the crib. "Look how good they're already getting along," Vince added as they watched the puppy lick their daughters face, causing her to giggle.

"You shouldn't have put the dog in the crib, its not clean."

"Oh, relax."

"So if you weren't expecting me to be here, what were you going to do? Give her the dog behind my back so by the time I found out it would be to late to object and take it away causing me too look like the bad guy?"

"Well...Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Wesley called me you know."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, I do." Vince walked out of the room, but she followed him, "he said you cursed at, bribed and accused, him of using Juliet and tried to assault Spike?"

"Yeah, so? I'd do it again too."

"Vince I know you're frustrated about Juliet..."

"I am so fucking sick of people telling me they know how I feel. No, you don't. You're not fucking me! You don't know how I feel. And Juliet isn't even remotely apart of my 'frustration', its those damn Powers and everyone else that's sitting on their asses causing her frustration." He said as he went in his bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

The next morning a much calmer Vince walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning all," he said to Cordy, Eric, Turtle, Johnny who was cooking for everyone, and Fred who was over visiting. "And good morning to you baby," he added going over to Juliet's highchair and giving her a kiss. When he saw that she looked a little upset, as did Cordelia, he frowned. "What's going on?"

"Someone isn't drinking their bottle." Cordelia answered pointing to Juliet.

"Really," Vince took the cap off the bottle and smelled the milk inside, "oh, well that's why, you gave her the soy milk again."

"She needs that soy milk, Vince. She's lactose intolerant." She replied.

"And she gets that from you, only she's worse." Johnny added.

Vince rolled his eyes, "oh please," he then dumped out the contents of the bottle and poured regular milk into it. "Those eggs better have real milk in them too," he told his brother as he handed Juliet the bottle back. She happily accepted it and began drinking.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Fred stated.

"She's not lactose intolerant, and nether am I."

Eric, Johnny, Cordy and Fred were about to disagree, but Turtle cut them off by bringing up a woe of his own. "Yo, Vince what's up with the new puppy?" Turtle asked rather annoyed and pointing to said puppy who happened to be laying next to the highchair.

"Oh yeah, I got her for Juliet last night. The names Brandy."

"Why? She don't need a dog, we got Arnold." He replied.

"I don't care how nice that dog may seem around her, I don't trust him alone with Juliet. Besides, she deserves a dog of her very own."

"Valid points." Eric agreed.

"Yeah well, because of that fucking dog, I had to put Arnold outside cause they don't get along." Turtle complained.

"They'll get used to each other." Vince replied, picking Brandy the dog up and lifting her near Juliet's face so it could lick her and show everyone that the dog was in fact, a hit with the baby.

Everyone then began to eat breakfast. Once they were done, Eric went back to the guest house to look over a script and Turtle and Drama took Brandy outside to see if they can make her and Arnold friends, that left Vince, Juliet, Cordy and Fred in the house. "So, what are you two doing today?" Vince asked the oldest females.

"We're not sure yet." Fred answered, playing with the baby. Just then a deeply foul smell filled the room.

"Why don't we go try and figure it out?" Cordelia suggested as Fred handed Juliet, who was the cause of the smell, to Vince. The two girls left.

Vince was now left to spend most of the day alone with a very irritable baby with diarrhea. "Maybe you should've had the soy milk," he sighed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. Up next: Vince and Cordy decide to go away and tragedy will strike when they're doing so. Until then, **_please review._**


	19. The Trip

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep them coming! This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Things were quiet at Angel Investigations, however, at the Chase/Chase house hold, things were loud...very loud. "No, she cannot be crying," Vince insisted, as he laid in bed, next to Cordelia.

"Well, she is," Cordy replied, as she sat up.

Vince whined, "but...can't we see if someone else will get her? We were about to have sex!"

"Vince, I am going." Cordelia got up and went to the baby, who as of late, had been having issues with not sleeping, and crying, particularly, this would happen when her parents would be about to 'have fun' together. It wasn't long before Cordy came back, with Juliet in her arms.

"I'm starting to feel like Angel, because of you, missy," Vince accused, pointing to his daughter.

Cordelia sat on the bed, and put the baby between them, "stop, Vince. It's not nice to make fun of Angel, plus, you'll upset the baby."

"She likes it when I make fun of him."

"No, idiot. I mean by claiming she's keeping you from doing something you want."

"Well, she is. Also, don't make fun of me, it up sets her."

"She likes it when I make fun of you."

"Real mature." Vince sarcastically replied.

Cordy laughed, "that coming from you? Really?"

"It's been eight days and seven hours since we've had sex," he then pointed out.

"You've been keeping track?"

"You haven't?" he questioned, dumbfounded. "It's been over eight days! This is a record for me! The only time I went three til now was when I had Mono in highschool."

"Lovely thing to say in front of your daughter."

"Who says 'lovely' anymore?"

"Oh, shut up," Cordy sighed as she played with Juliet's hands.

Vince watched on, staring at his girlfriend lustfully. Suddenly, an idea came into his head. "Lets go away," he blurted out. "You and me... to Paris, what do you say?"

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Is that a no?"

"You want us to leave our baby!"

"No..." Vince stuttered, feeling guilty, "of course not. Just... take a break. We deserve a vacation and I'm sure she'll hardly know we're gone. My brother and E will do a good job and Turtle will be around too. And she hasn't had a vision in afew weeksand..."

"You're willing to leave North America in order to get sex," Cordy finished.

"When you put it that way it makes me sound sleezy." Cordy smiled in return. "Gee, thanks."

"Although... it would be nice to get away," she admitted. "No offense, sweety," she added, looking down at the baby.

"Nah, she get's it," Vince said happy at Cordy's interest. "And you've never been to Paris right? You'll love it, lots of shoes."

"We, if there's gonna be shoe's..." she teased. "Alright, fine, we can go."

Vince sat up and kissed her. Juliet cried. "Sorry," he apologized, giving her a kiss too. She still cried. She needed to be changed.

Cordy handed her to Vince. "You can take care of that, I have things to do for our trip."

"You've got to be joking," he muttered.

* * *

Vince led Cordelia into their hotel room, his hands covering her eyes. He wanted the room to be a surprise. She saw the hotel as a whole from the outside, and it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She couldn't wait to see the room. "Can I see yet?" she eagerly asked.

"Very soon," Vince answered as the approached the center of the room. "Okay, now," he lifted his hands off her eyes.

There was a huge round bed with red silk sheets, red silk throw pillows were scattered on the beg and all around the room. A lace red canopy was around the head of the bed, and extended half way to the end. White roses, and rose pedals were everywhere. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. And on the bed was a tray that contained a bottle of champagne, two glass, a bowl of cherries, whip cream, and assorted chocolates.

"Wow," Cordelia sighed at a loss for words. "This is...so...you made it look like this?"

Vince shrugged, "the red, and the furniture, no. But, the chocolates, and everything else, yeah."

"Even the flowers?"

"Yeah, why, did I get it wrong? Is not white ro-" he began to nervously ask, before being cut off by her kissing him.

"You were, very, very, right," she answered when the kiss was over.

"Good," he smiled, "then you'll like this," he took her into the bathroom where the huge bathtub with jets, was already filled with water and rose petals floating on top. "If they did it right, the water should be warm," he told her.

"Oh this is going to be so good," she declared. "This bath is going to be so relaxing. And I won't even have to worry I'll need to get out and change a diaper."

Vince awkwardly scratched his neck. "Babe, I think you're missing the point of this bath."

Cordy put her hand on his cheek, "I know this probably isn't what you had in mind...but...please? I could use the relaxation."

"Fine," he sighed before leaving her alone and checking out the video system that was hooked up to the wide-screen plasma TV. _'So this is how Turtle feels after a date,'_ he thought.

An hour later, Vince finally got what he was waiting for. Cordelia was done with the bath. "Oh, Vi-ince, I'm out," she announced.

"Great, just one sec," he replied, staring at his game.

"Vince!" she huffed. He turned around prepared to argue that she kept him waiting for an hour, but then he saw the black lace, halter lingerie, she was wearing, that covered almost nothing on her body. He dropped the controller and dove onto the bed. She smiled and joined him. "Did you call home to check on the baby?" she questioned, as Vince poured them champagne.

"Yeah...you know, I checked in," Vince replied trying to sound breezy. She stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Four times," he confessed.

"Okay, good. I called too from the phone in the bathroom. That's good."

"Yes it is," he agreed, handing her a glass. "And now, it's all about you and me."

"To four days of you and me." They drank. Cordelia examined the other items they had. "You really did decide on all this," she said, holding the whip cream.

"Cordelia Chase, it sounds like you're accusing me of having some dishonorable intentions other than making sure you don't go hungry," he gasped in mock-offense. He followed by taking a cherry, dipping in the whip cream, and smearing some on her face. He fed her the cherry and kissed the smeared whip cream off. And repeated the process.

"Hmmm...yeah, you're all about honor-ability."

"Oh, does that mean you want me to stop?" he teased. She shook her head. "That's what I thought." The next thing she knew, Cordelia's hair bun that she worked hard to make, was being undone. She briefly pulled away and looked at him, confused. "I like it better down," he simply told her.

"Since what?"

"Since you grew it long. Really long looks good on you." He answered, continuing to undo the hair. "I haven't told you this?" Again, she shook her head. "Oh. Well, I do."

"Good to know."

He began kissing her before laying her down.

4 hours later:

"You want to stop?" Vince questioned, as he was on top of her.

She breathily nodded, "yes, please, just for a little while," she panted. Vince rolled over.

The next thing they knew, Vince's cell phone was ringing. "It's E," he announced looking at the caller ID. He flipped his phone up. "E, is this an emergency? Cause if it's not, this _really_ ain't a good time."

"Ah...yeah Vince, it is," his best friend said, sounding very upset.

"What's wrong?" a concerned Vince asked. Cordelia stared at him, not liking the tone if his voice. She became more worried when the color from his face left, and the cellphone dropped from his hand.

"Vince, what is it? Is it Juliet? What?" she questioned nervously. He looked over at her, and his face said it all.

"She's... been...taken..." Vince managed to say.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next: They return home to get their baby back; and have breakdowns but are consoled by unlikely people.

Until then, **_please review._**


	20. The Meltdowns

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry this one took so long.

* * *

Due to a spell Wesley and Fred did to speed up their private plane, Vince and Cordy were able to make it to the Hyperion in an hour. Cordelia was the first to storm through the front door. "Where is she?! Where is my baby!? I want her!" she hysterically screamed. Vince was behind her, saying nothing at all.

"Cordelia, calm down, we'll get her back, I swear," Angel tried to reassure her.

"I want her now! Now! I want my Juliet," she cried.

"How the fuck did this happen!" Vince demanded, finally speaking.

His brother looked down at the floor as he answered, "sorry, bro, it just...they took her."

"Who's they!" both parents said in unison.

"I didn't see who it was."

"I...I saw words, something about a Wolfram and Hart," Eric stated.

"Wolfram and Hart," Cordelia echoed, looking at Angel.

"Yes, it was their people," Angel confirmed. "I saw the name too."

"You? You were there?" Vince questioned.

"I was checking in."

"You fucking let this happen!"

"Vince," Cordelia sighed.

"No, no, Cordelia, he claims he's the big supper hero, and he allows our daughter to be kidnaped, and you expect me not to say anything?"

"I didn't allow anything. I tried," Angel started to defend.

"Well it wasn't good enough!" Shocking, it was Cordelia who yelled it. She looked around, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry Angel. I-I didn't mean it. It's just...hearing... she's kidnaped. She's not here." Lorne guided Cordelia over to the couch, where she began to sob.

Angel walked over to her, "Cordelia, calm down, I understand..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Vince snapped, pushing Angel out of his way and sitting next to Cordelia, putting his arms around her. "We'll get her back, I fucking swear to god, we will."

"B-but what if we don't? What if we never get her back and she grows up alone? Or worse what if she never gets to gr-"

"Don't." Vince insisted. "Don't say it."

"He's right Cordykins, don't go thinking the worst. This is Wolfram and Hart, we've dealt with them before and we will now," Lorne comforted. Vince nodded at Lorne in thanks. He knew there was a reason why he liked him.

Cordelia wiped her eyes, "you're right," she sniffed, "I shouldn't get head of myself. But...it's just...I need to get her back."

"I know," Vince agreed.

"I'm going to make some calls, see if I find anything," Angel said, going into his office. Wesley and Gunn followed.

"I'll go talk to a guy I know, see if he can tell me anything," Spike offered. Fred went with him.

"E, would you go in there?" Vince asked pointed to the office. "Tell me what goes on?" His best friend did what was asked, and his half brother joined.

"Why don't we go get you some tea?" Lorne suggested to Cordelia. She nodded. "What about you?" he asked Vince. Vince declined. Cordy and Lorne headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna come grab a beer," Turtle said following them. As Lorne was busy making tea, Turtle tried to find the best way to speak to Cordelia. And it was obvious.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Look aight, I know you don't like me and shit, and personally, I've never been fond of you. But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, for the baby being taken when we were suppose to be watching her, and for you and Vince having to go through this."

Cordelia fought the urge to cry again. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You'll get her back, the girls got Vince blood running through her," he added, which Cordelia couldn't help but chuckle briefly at the way Turtle looked up to Vince. But it faded quickly. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Thanks...for that." Lorne gave Cordelia her tea and then went to check on napping Connor. "You know what's the funny part about all this?" she sarcastically asked Turtle. He shook his head. "This actually wasn't what I wanted. Believe it or not, I wanted the same thing as Vince. Just living the good life with no strings. In fact, although I mentioned that Vince and I could be right for each other to my friends before we actually met, that wasn't the case after. I knew it was just a fling. I was fine with it. Not so much as time went on and we got to know each other, but still. I was ready to only see him at the premiere of the movie that would kick start me into super stardom. Then I got pregnant. Got to know Vince better. Fell in love with him and got so much more then I ever thought. I got a relationship and a daughter. And now, I could lose it all."

Turtle took a long sip of his beer. "Look, aight, I don't know what's gonna happen with the baby. But, no matter what, Vinny aint gonna fuckin' bail on you. If he wanted too, he would've from the start. But he thought you were a hottie since he saw your head shot," he explained. "He has some... principles," he added after, as if it was a bad thing.

Cordelia found his words oddly comforting. "Thanks. It's nice to know that. But still, I'd much rather not know that and have my Juliet here."

In the lobby, Anya was the only one who didn't leave Vince alone. The two sat in silence for a while. "I'm sorry about the kidnaping," Anya eventually bluntly stated.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You know, most of the time we beat Wolfram and Hart."

"Most of? Just how much of the time is most of?"

Anya shrugged. "It depends really. I am sure you'll get her back. Of course it would be easier if regular crazy kidnapers had taken her, who would just ask for a large amount of your money in exchange for her return. Instead of crazy lawyer kidnapers who want her for her mystical connections and not how much her parents are worth. Who knows what they want to do to her."

"That's real comforting," Vince told her sarcastically.

"I'm trying here!" she insisted, not liking his sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know but it's not helping." Vince sighed. "And it's not cause of you. I just- I want her back."

"I'm sure you will get her back."

"What if we don't? What if Cordy and I never see her again? You know, I wish you were right. She should've been taken by your average run of the mill ransom kidnaper. This way I could pay them and she'd be here. I'd give up every fucking cent I had. Did you know that the day she was born was in a lot of ways the worst day of my life?" Anya shook her head. "Well, between you and I, it was. I was scared shitless that something might happen to her. And I didn't even...I didn't know her. But ya know, I knew? I knew if something did happen...yeah I wouldn't be okay with it, but in time, I'd move on, in the way people do. Now though, I know what's like. Like with and without her. I can't fucking go back, Anya. I don't want to. I don't...I don't think I even could. Not now that I know how much fucking better like is with her. And I'm not just talking about Juliet."

"I don't think Cordelia will leave you if..."

"Not what I meant," he interrupted. "Did you see her before? I mean yes I know she's upset, so am I, obviously. But there was something...she...she truly won't be okay if something... she'll be gone too. And I know she won't say it out loud but she blames herself." He laughed slightly, in an attempt to not be too serious, since that's not his usual MO, "she only likes vocalizing my screw ups, as we all know. I'm almost worried about her as much as Juliet."

"I want you to get Juliet back. And I think you will. But you and Cordelia could always have sex have another kid."

Suddenly Vince jumped up and kissed Anya on the lips. "You're a genius!" he declared before yelling for everyone to come in the lobby.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked right away.

"These people that have Juliet, they're the ones you've told me about once or twice before? With all the shady lawyers?"

"Yeah..."

"So, we get one of the shady lawyers to help us. Get us our Juliet back."

"AH!" Anya yelled catching on.

"What is going on here?" Angel questioned, confused.

"It's my idea! Because I said I wish she was taken by crazy ransomers and not murders."

"Yeah. Exactly. We bribe one of these lawyers. Pay em' off in exchange of Juliet," Vince explained. "Thanks for the help getting the idea in my head," he added, giving Anya a pat on the back.

"I know you're with Cordy, but I would've preferred another kiss," she replied.

"Not how it sounds," Vince said right away.

Cordelia thought for a moment. "You know, that could work. Wolfram and Hart are full of lawyers wanting to make a buck, only out for themselves. I can name two right now. Even though one doesn't work there anymore."

"I think... I might be able to get in touch with Lindsey. He'd at least know how we could get in." Angel offered.

"It's good to see you're helpful. For once," Vince replied.

Angel ignored him and left to call Lindsey. As he did that, a freshly napped Connor came down the stairs. "Why is everyone here?" he asked. "Did you bring Juliet? Can I play with her?"

No one spoke for a while. "No," Cordelia eventually choked, "she's not here now."

"Oh," Connor sighed before going to play with his toys.

"I want her back," Cordelia whispered.

"And we will get her back," Vince promised.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Up next, Operation-Save-Juliet takes place, wrapping up the story. Until then **_please review._**


End file.
